


Фаворитка

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Assassination Attempt(s), Clones, Crack, F/M, Force Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Planet Destruction, Sex Pollen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ЖЮФ. Любовные и боевые подвиги выдающихся женщин Империи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Донос

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается памяти Анны Николь Смит.

Когда царь Давид состарился, вошел в преклонные лета,  
то покрывали его одеждами, но не мог он согреться.  
И сказали ему слуги его: пусть поищут для господина нашего царя молодую девицу,  
чтоб она предстояла царю, и ходила за ним, и лежала с ним –  
и будет тепло господину нашему царю.  
И искали красивой девицы во всех пределах израильских,  
и нашли Ависагу-сунамитянку, и привели ее к царю.

Ветхий завет, Третья книга Царств

Гранд-адмирал Траун вошел в кафе «Литературное». Сел за стол, обводя ищущим взором алых очей жующую публику. Его взгляд на мгновение остановился на извивающемся на сцене миме с зонтиком – но того коллекционера, с которым эстетствующий адмирал договаривался встретиться – и, возможно, обменяться экспонатами, – не было. Траун позвонил ему и узнал, что тот не придет – его задержали гаишники и везут составлять протокол.

И тут Траун заметил настоящее произведение искусства. Крошка-куколка, томная, скучающая, разрисованная, одиноко сидела за столом, и во всей ее грациозно-прихотливой позе, в сонном, с поволокой взгляде подведенных глаз, читалась пресыщенность.

К Трауну приблизился официант в галстуке-бабочкой. Траун изучил меню, заказал себе и маленькому другу обед и велел принести вон той красивой даме розу в бокале вина.

Гунган приволок Трауну тарелки и бутылку, после чего, совершив недолгий вояж на кухню, направился к нарядной даме и вручил ей бокал с розой:

– Вам от того синего господина!

Малютка поправила бретельку на обнаженном плече и неторопливо начала посасывать крупную удлиненную виноградину, не сводя призывного взгляда с адмирала.

Траун дал знак официанту переместить поднос с его уже тронутым обедом, схватил маленького друга в охапку и устремился к красивой даме.

– Мадам! Вы нравитесь моему исаламири!

– Ах, какой милый зверек! – Красавица протянула руку и погладила адмиральского питомца. Исаламири перебрался с коленей Трауна на нее, встал на задние лапы и стал обнюхивать ей ухо, губы и декольте.

– Ай! Куда ты лезешь, – засмеялась девушка.

– Потому что он мужчина, – сказал Траун, – а какой мужчина не был бы вами очарован… Можно узнать ваше имя, мадам?

– Роганда Исмарен, – томно глядя из-под полуопущенных длиннющих ресниц, выдохнула кокетка, и адмирал, в свою очередь, назвался.

Из кафе Траун повез Роганду к себе – показать ей свою коллекцию бесценных шедевров живописи, собранных со всех уголков галактики, и восторженно растекался мыслью по древу, с какой планеты прибыли вот эти три бесформенных цветовых пятна в раме, к какой школе, какой эпохи развития принадлежал художник. Девушка вежливо слушала, пропуская мимо ушей, а Траун плавно подводил к просмотру пары-тройки полотен, висящих у него в спальне.

После просмотра оных Траун поднялся с кровати, совершил экспедицию в ванную. Исаламири, привычный к рукам, глубоко и искренне уверенный, что все люди – его хозяева, видевший в своей жизни только любовь и ласку, спрыгнул с кресла, подбежал к Роганде, встал на задние лапы и подставил ей шею – «Погладь меня!»

– Хороший мальчик, хороший, – проворковала Роганда, баюкая и почесывая адмиральского питомца. Исаламири привычно полез ей на плечи, обвернувшись вокруг ее шеи, как горжетка. Из ванной вернулся Траун, ревниво отнял питомца и заявил, что пора и прощаться. Роганда сидела на краю кровати, кусая накрашенные губки, и думала, что ей даже выпить не предложили.

Потому что она – исаламири. Потому что у нее тоже есть хозяин, который ее кормит, надевает на нее расшитый стразами ошейничек и на ночь кладет к себе под одеяло. И множество людей и не очень готовы при виде нее воскликнуть: «Какой милый зверек!» и протянуть загребущие руки, погладить и потискать ее, но кормить, холить и лелеять ее согласен только один. А за это исаламири должны мириться со своими хозяевами, какими бы они ни были.

Х Х Х

Даже неведомо, что было одиознее – новый бюджет Пестажа или его «Концепция примата человеческой культуры». Разница была только в том, что «Концепцию примата…» император с удовольствием подписал (что послужило большим и жирным поводом для приписывания монарху лютого расизма, хотя сам Палпатин никогда не был ксенофобом и с готовностью мирился с таким недостатком своих приспешников, как, к примеру, рога, если те были ему полезны), а вот бюджет…

Помимо повышения налога на воздух (для Корусанта – очень актуально!), правительство Пестажа планировало пополнить бюджет за счет еще нескольких налоговых инициатив. В минфине пересчитали налог на недвижимость, который отныне составит не менее 20 имперских кредитов за квадратный метр и будет платиться при строительстве или покупке жилья площадью свыше 300 кв. м. Повысили пеню за просрочку оплаты коммунальных услуг и налог на излишки площади. Уровень ставки акциза на алкоголь планировали увеличить в текущем году на на 36%. Минимум вдвое с нынешних 3 кредитов за 1 куб. см двигателя увеличится акциз при импорте любых, совершенно всех транспортных средств. Также обсуждалась возможность повышения стоимости патентов для заправочных станций. И, конечно же, первым делом урезаются социальные выплаты, пенсии по возрасту и по инвалидности, пособия по безработице и зарплата бюджетникам – и сокращается финансирование здравоохранения.

Одним словом, крайне непопулярные меры.

Визирь Сет Пестаж – такой же старый, горластый, упертый набуанец, как и его босс – явился с папками, с докладами, и невозмутимо возвестил:

– Расходная часть бюджета превышает доходную на 185 миллиардов... Единственный выход – взять займ 185 млрд под 45% у вонгов!

Его величество посмотрел на визиря, как на гунгана, и рявкнул:

– Никогда у соседей в долг не брал!

– Но если вы этого не сделаете, вы – банкрот. Вас тут линчуют.

– А я объявлю, что эти деньги украл ты, – злобствовал император.

– Да, – сказал бесстрастный Сет, – вы можете это сделать, но деньги от этого не появятся.

– Главное, что я от себя отведу удар. А для тебя лучшим выходом будет выйти на пенсию… и вообще покинуть пределы нашей галактики.

– К вонгам, сир? – переспросил Сет.

– Ну ты же с ними уже подружился, – страшно осклабился Палпатин. – Они тебе не откажут.

Слышать это от автора «Концепции примата человеческой культуры», предписывавшей гнобить всех нелюдей в Империи, было странно и нестерпимо. Но была у Пестажа еще одна черта, затмевавшая даже его лютую, бешеную ненависть к нелюдям – ЖАДНОСТЬ. За копейку Пестаж был готов облобызать сапоги и вонгу.

Визирь откланялся и удалился – собираться в свое заранее подготовленное убежище, на базу «Призрак» на Татуине.

Х Х Х

Мара Джейд шла в тренировочный центр императорской Алой гвардии, в котором также занимались агенты-форсъюзеры. Предъявив пропуск и будучи впущена во двор, на подходе к зданию центра Мара резко остановилась. Ей навстречу шла любимая игрушка престарелого императора Палпатина, профессиональная содержанка, из тех, что садятся на шею обеспеченному любовнику и ножки свешивают. Полупрозрачный сиреневый шарф – метра два, а то и с половиной – развевался вокруг нее, каблучки стучали по плитам. Зашкаливающее количество драгоценностей, приобретенных на карманные денежки, полученные за полночный разогрев дряхлого императорского тела, блистало и переливалось. Ее ушлое личико, ее миниатюрное гибкое тело, ее соблазнительная походка дышали ароматами и отблескивали отсветами оргий, через которые она прошла. Мара бросилась наперерез куртизанке и воскликнула:

– Интересно – с синим?

Густой вульгарный раскрас только подчеркнул развращенную ухмылку на ее хитрой и наглой мордашке. Мара продолжала:

– А что ты мне дашь за молчание, что я владыке Сидиусу ничего не скажу?

О, Мара бы с удовольствием завладела многими игрушками проклятой нахалки. Ее элитной горничной БД-3765 – дроидом с женской фигурой и даже имитацией прически, или одним из ее спидеров, которые она меняла под цвет платьев. Во имя Дарта Бейна, агент Джейд бы не отказалась всего лишь от браслетика наложницы.

Роганда расхохоталась ей в лицо.

– Мара, дай пройти, – только и сказала она.

Она открыла дверь и, кивнув дежурному, проследовала в направлении спортзала. Мара плелась следом.

Х Х Х

Не удалось продать компромат Роганде – отнесем лицу начальствующему, страстно заинтересованному в ее дискредитации в глазах Палпатина!

Директор Имперского разведуправления, поджав алые, накрашенные в тон кителю губы, устремила на Мару пронзительный взгляд пугающе разноцветных очей.

– Мадам директор – у меня отличный компромат. Извольте взглянуть!

Айзенн приняла датапад, в котором была запечатлена грязная историйка про развесистые рога его величества.

– Откуда? – строго, но небезрадостно уточнила начальница.

– Купила у одного папарацци. Болтался у центрального офиса. Когда я выходила, подошел ко мне – «Хотите клубничку?» Говорит, пытался продать нескольким газетам свою сенсацию про похождения любвеобильного адмирала – хоть и синий, а пользуется успехом у белых женщин! – но редакторы отказывались. Свобода слова приказала долго жить вместе с республикой… Я просмотрела его товар, – не в силах сдержать широкой улыбки, поведала агент Джейд, – и вот!

Айзенн была глубоко уверена, что форсъюзеры ничего не покупают: «Ты хочешь отдать это мне бесплатно!» – или, как вариант, вручают три кредита и отводят продавцу глаза, уверяя, что это триста. Потом продавец приходит в себя, а покупателя уже след простыл.

Айзенн захотелось посмотреть на ламинированное, с вензелем фаллиенского королевского дома, приглашение на день рождения Ксизора, которое она получила сегодня утром, только вот дома оставила. Не подобало прийти unchaperoned, но единственный кавалер, который был ей нужен, придет под руку не с ней, а с Рогандой, ей же придется, как всегда, брать с собой наперсницу. Исард перевела взгляд на Мару: у той было одно-единственное вечернее платье, голубое, на одной бретельке, морально устаревшее три года назад.

– Как же это ты не попыталась возместить расходы на приобретение этого датапада, – протянула Исард. – Сразу понесла мне и не предложила Роганде?

– Вы проницательны, мэм!

– И сколько она тебе заплатила? – осклабясь, Исард добавила: – Если не секрет.

Другими словами: Мара, надо делиться! Но делиться было нечем!

– Она расхохоталась мне в лицо!

– То есть?

– Она не стала выкупать!

– Ее уверенность в собственной незаменимости, в непоколебимой благосклонности Палпатина, – медленно проговорила Исард, сложив руки на столе и наклоняясь вперед, – должна быть чем-то подкреплена, Мара. Она ему не жена. Она должна быть заинтересована в том, чтобы компромат не попал к нему. – Указательным и средним пальцами держа сигарету, Исард щелкнула зажигалкой и пододвинула к себе пепельницу.

– Мэм, – моргая в дыму, уверяла Мара, – она даже не стала со мной разговаривать. Цены себе не сложит, думает, он ей простит.

– Или выполняет задание Палпатина.

– ?

– Шпионит за Трауном, Мара. А тогда мы вот этим, – короткий алый ноготь постучал по пачке фотографий, – не разрушим их отношения, а, наоборот, выставим себя в дураках.

Мара представила, как на ней отыграется патронесса, оказавшись по ее вине в дураках. Но все же ей не удалось представить Палпатина в роли сутенера.

– Но как же это он станет подкладывать свою собственную любовницу всяким там… Чего ради он будет делиться? Он поселил ее у себя, он ее озолотил… Что же получается, он ее держит не для себя, а для других?

«Как же это! Да точно так же, как подослал меня к Сунтиру Фелу», – зло подумала Исард. К счастью, Сунтир не рискнул связываться с приближенной императора, да и у самой Айзенн актерские способности были на нуле, и заметить ее неискренность было несложно. Когда она отчиталась, император только пожал плечами: «Я не сомневался, что Фел откажется». Айзенн тогда подумала, что Палпатин таким способом решил сбить с нее спесь.

– Их ребенку уже восемь лет, мордашка Роганды утратила прелесть новизны.

Мара переступила с ноги на ногу, неотрывно глядя на пачку фотографий.

– Так, найди этого папарацци и выясни, он ее подцепил или она его.

– Будет сделано, мэм. Но, если даже и он ее… Возможно, она использовала Силу.

– Приворожила, как говорят в простонародье. – Исард невесело усмехнулась. – Нет, Мара. Видишь трауновского питомца?

– Ну, – с недоумением отозвалась агентша.

– Ты когда-нибудь подходила к Трауну на расстояние бластерного выстрела?

– Нет, мэм. – Недоумение возрастало.

– А если бы подошла, Мара, ты бы почувствовала, как исаламири нейтрализует Силу. С этим зверьком он неуязвим против вас, форсъюзеров. Так что, на будущее, если встретишь человека с исаламири… – Исард опять невесело растянула губы, взглянув в округлившиеся глаза помощницы, и вновь посерьезнела. – Не могла она его привлечь Силой, Мара. Не могла. Иди, выясняй, от кого исходила инициатива.

Джейд никуда не стала бегать, вынула комлинк, позвонила.

– Райфал, это Мара. Я насчет Трауна и той белой женщины. Скажи мне, это она к нему клеилась или наоборот?

После недолгого монолога на том конце канала, зачехляя передатчик, Мара поведала:

– Это он. Он передал ей розу в бокале, представляете, какая пошлость!

– Адмирал же у нас эстет, – Исард едва не рассмеялась, слыша неприкрытую зависть в голосе Мары, с которой явно никто так не знакомился. Последней затяжкой она докурила до фильтра и раздавила окурок в пепельнице.

– Значит, это не задание?

– Просто самонадеянность. Или здоровая мысль, что тебе никто не мешает размножить фотографии, которые все равно попадут к Палпатину. Невзирая на то, заплатит она тебе или нет. – Исард сгребла злополучные снимки в ящик стола. – Свободна.

Под вечер директор ИРУ явилась с докладом пред грозны очи его величества, уверяя, что ее привело дело чрезвычайной срочности и важности. Пришлось заставить ждать записанного на аудиенцию Ишин-Иль-Раза.

На пороге алого императорского кабинета Айзенн преклонила колено, так низко согнувшись, что вымела мелированной гривой пол:

– Да пребудет с вами Сила, ваше императорское величество, рада видеть вас в добром здравии!

– Давай без подхалимажа, – отмахнулся Сидиус, откидываясь в кресле и переплетая унизанные кольцами нервные пальцы. Его обширный стол был завален отчетами и доносами. – По делу.

Айзенн подняла голову, не распрямляясь из выражающей крайнее почтение позы, и, минуя взглядом испещренный морщинами и старческой гречкой бледный лик его величества, мертвеющий на фоне багровых стен кабинета и тяжелой, расшитой, многослойной черной мантии с высоким жестким воротником, скрадывающим дряблую шею, смотрела в панорамное окно, на проплывающий за его массивным креслом аэротрафик.

– Ваше величество, получена информация о предательстве гранд-адмирала Трауна. В папке детально о его махинациях с государственным имуществом, но помимо того… Ваше величество, вы рогоносец! И наставил вам именно Траун!

Палпатин встретил ее заявление совершенно без эмоций. Помимо повстанцев и дыры в бюджете сегодняшний день принес ему еще и кадровые проблемы. «Сет продался вонгам, – думал монарх. – Влезть в долги – означает, что в случае задержки выплат наши воинственные соседи начнут интервенцию и разграбление наших владений…» На фоне все этих проблемищ степень ветвистости рогов не тронула его душу.

– С каких это пор вы занимаетесь подсматриванием в чужие замочные скважины? – проскрипел Палпатин. – Займитесь делами, более важными для Империи, а не этими сплетнями кухонными.

Исард предъявила развесистый донос на гранд-адмирала Трауна: якобы он не утратил связи с чиссами и планирует продать своим синим соплеменникам пару-тройку казенных флотилий – впрочем, данные были противоречивы: по словам других осведомителей, Траун намеревался отдать их бесплатно, чтобы его снова приняли в Гегемонию Чиссов. Донос был подкреплен протоколами допросов свидетелей, а вот голографические записи переговоров и компрометирующая документация – отсутствовали как класс. В объяснительной записке Исард утверждала, что злокозненный адмирал прилагал все усилия, дабы не оставить улик.

Поэтому не было смысла бездоказательно обращаться в суд. Из предоставленного Исард материала даже при участии пары десятков компетентнейших крючкотворов можно было бы составить только голословные обвинения. А Палпатин не был склонен отстранять и сажать своих людей без суда и следствия, поверив сомнительным доносам.

Х Х Х

Оперевшись на локоток и блистая драгоценностями в приглушенном свете лампы, Роганда полулежала в постели и читала статью о том, что в айвхарии умерла айвха – либо отравили, либо просто от недоедания. Это дорогостоящее развлечение считалось еще и целебным, и мамаши при деньгах водили в айвхарий своих отпрысков, страдающих даунизмом и ДЦП. Роганде было ужасно жаль голодающих крыланов, день и ночь ишачивших под седлами такого контингента. Построить бы себе личный айвхарий, но во сколько же тысяч в день обходится кормление такого огромного животного?

В этот момент порог переступил ее хозяин. Она подняла увенчанную тяжелой конструкцией из волос головку и обворожительно улыбнулась, выискивая на сморщенной физиономии патрона признаки раздражения.

– Девочка моя, – прошамкал любовничек, – я ожидал от тебя большего благоразумия.

– Я раскаиваюсь, мой господин! – бесстрастно произнесла Роганда, плохо понимая, чем навлекла на себя недовольство владыки.

Палпатин кинул ей пачку фотографий.

– Ты даже не заметила, кто тебя запечатлел – агент или разведдроид.

А если бы и заметила – что же, выхватывать бластер и при всем честном народе палить в дроида? Роганда была не столь могущественна в Силе, чтобы, продолжая флиртовать с Трауном, одновременно нащупать абрис фотографа и заставить его стереть все снимки.

– Совместишь приятное с полезным, – очень тихо сказал Палпатин. – Постарайся выяснить его благонадежность. Мне доложили, что Траун ведет переговоры с Гегемонией Чиссов и собирается переправить на родину наши суда. Целыми флотилиями. В скором времени жду от тебя подтверждения или опровержения.

И сказано это было таким тоном, что Роганда поняла: она не вправе спрашивать: «Но как?» Как втереться в доверие и вызнать о его махинациях, отношении к монаршей особе и планах на будущее?

Палпатин не стал развивать эту тему. Она раздела, уложила спонсора, сделала ему массаж. Больно дергая ее за волосы, он снял каркас с обручами, и их обоих накрыл ливень из черных прядей. Девочка стала вылизывать своего повелителя, всего, с головы до ног, покрывая его жадными поцелуями.

У изнемогающей Роганды нестерпимо болели руки, шея и челюсти. Язык уже отказывался слушаться. Покачивающиеся в такт ее движениям маленькие груди бились об тощее бедро ее повелителя. Сморщенный крючок по-прежнему вяло висел. Унизанная кольцами августейшая длань с выпирающими над пятнистой скукоженной кожей венами неумолимо направляла ее голову.

– Дитя мое, тебе осталось совсем недолго ждать, когда подрастет клон, который сможет оказывать тебе надлежащее внимание, – утробным голосом сказал Сидиус, сжав ее маленькую упругую ягодицу и больно шлепая.

– Отшлепайте меня, сир, я такая неумеха, – кокетливо сказала Роганда, прекрасно зная, что и это ему не поможет.

Роганда точно помнила то утро, когда проснулась рядом с самым плюгавым, омерзительным старикашкой, какого только видела в своей жизни, и первые несколько секунд соображала, где она вчера подцепила этого мафусаила. Временами сразу после пробуждения ей все еще казалось, что она должна находиться в своей утлой келье, но тут же возвращалась память – как штурмовики громили укрытие джедаев на Белсависе, вырезая мастеров и рыцарей и выволакивая падаванчиков, как немногих, прекративших сопротивляться, сдавшихся, пообещавших выполнять все, что им скажут, загоняли в трюм; как нескольких подростков с косичками отправили в центр подготовки Алой гвардии; как сам его величество император удумал ради собственного увеселения проинспектировать, как прошедшие курс молодого бойца на Корусанте и Йинчорре кадеты дерутся на финальном смертоубийственном испытании, а также – сколько доставили новобранцев-форсъюзеров; как, недобро блеснув ввалившимися, окруженными мешками, водянистыми глазами на исполосованном морщинами остром лице, сюзерен проскрипел: «А почему так мало?» Государь был – не до негодования, вяло – возмущен и разочарован: так мало падаванов проявили благоразумие и остались его верными слугами – а что поменялось, кроме вывески, кроме того, что он водрузил корону на свою морщинистую лысину? Роганда рассматривала кутающегося в долгополую черную мантию старца и искренне думала, что канцлер Палпатин со следами былой красоты и этот коронованный ссохшийся сморчок – два разных человека. Это же двойник, думала Роганда, и старше лет на тридцать! Подменили! В этот миг повелитель поманил ее узловатым, с большим перстнем, пальцем. Она подошла. Носитель скипетра спросил, как зовут, помацал за щеку, подозвал лакея и вполголоса распорядился вымыть, переодеть девочку и – к полуночи препроводить в его спальню!

Вскоре сюзерен заявил, что не может заснуть без нее, и Роганда из казармы окончательно переселилась в его багряные апартаменты. Она ходила по квартире в вечернем платье и макияже, с прической и на шпильках. Он целыми днями был на работе, и со стороны завистницам вроде Мары Джейд могло бы показаться, что фаворитка круглосуточно лежит на диване, скучает, плачет, повторяет себе, что ее жизнь тяжела и неказиста, и думает только об украшательстве своей внешности. А на самом деле день у Роганды был расписан: курсы эротического массажа – курсы стрип-пластики – спортзал – голокрон и учебный транс – тяжкий труд по расслаблению и увеселению владыки Сидиуса.

Заснул наконец.

Роганда вышла на балкон, оперлась на перила, вдыхая непривычно свежий воздух и подставляясь порывам ночного ветра, сдувавшего с нее запах палпатиновского одеколона.

Она смотрела в сверкающую бездну улиц, на озаренную ночными огнями мегаполиса громадину перестроенного Храма. Можно сказать, повезло – после перебранки со своим визирем старпер решил не метать в нее молнии, вопреки надеждам и угрозам скудоумной Мары. Какие они странные, эти миряне. Придают несоразмерное значение такой нелепице, как верность и ревность. Храмовники никогда не заморачивались такими глупостями. В Храме не существовало самого по себе понятия «мой парень», был только сегодняшний сексуальный партнер – тот, кто рядом, кто подходит по размеру и тоже испытывает аналогичный зов плоти, столь же естественный и не стоящий ломаемых мирянами вокруг него копий инстинкт, как потребность в пище и кислороде. А если он – на боевом задании в очередной горячей точке, то кто же будет его ждать – и еще не известно, вернется ли он целым и вернется ли вообще. Не вернется – не с чего плакать. Постоянство и любовь выдуманы мирянами для оправдания своей алчности, а в Храме, где все были чисты помыслами и свободны от привязанностей – к личному имуществу – живя на всем казенном – не существовало забот о быте, квартирного вопроса и потребности в деньгах, вымогаемых мирянами у более обеспеченных спутников. Неужели владыка Сидиус, с его умищем и широтой взглядов, опустится на уровень примитивного, зашоренного мирянина, бесСильного бездаря, и начнет мстить своей девочке за то, что она обедала за одним столом с другим мужчиной? Неужели это такая стоящая внимания проблема, соизмеримая с дефицитом бюджета? За такую дыру в госбюджете, которую сам же император и сделал, прихватив 180 миллиардов на оборудование фабрики собственных клонов, – согласно имперской конституции, старичку-бодрячку может грозить импичмент. Впрочем, Роганда не слишком страшилась перспективой возможной детронизации ее покровителя. Отмыли же как-то миллиарды, в свое – еще республиканское – время позаимствованные им на производство клонов на Камино.

В этот момент перед ней из воздуха соткалась полупрозрачная фигурка костлявой плоскогрудой девушки с недоросшими полосатыми монтрелами и лекку. В груди привидения зияла пропаленная дыра.

– Предательница, – прошипело привидение. – Ты процветаешь! – Покойница с силой опустила прозрачный бесплотный кулак на голову Роганды, беспрепятственно прошедший насквозь, до самых плеч.

– Вы отказались исполнять свои же собственные функции, ту же работу, под руководством того же человека, только под другой вывеской.

– Мы за идею полегли, – прошипела джедайка.

– За название и герб, – поправила Роганда, кутаясь в прозрачный пеньюар, сквозь который в свете ночных огней просвечивали маленькие упругие груди и темные соски. – Вы отказались выполнять приказ начальства, а мы – те немногие, кто остались ему верны – как раз мы и должны называть вас предателями. Что ему еще оставалось, как не репрессировать вас.

– Мы присягали республике в целом, как демократическому государству, институты которого предполагают сменяемость должностных лиц, а не лично вот этому, данному-конкретному канцлеру. – Асока уселась на перила в позу лотоса. Сквозь нее просвечивали огни окон и вывесок и фары проносящихся мимо спидеров. – Посылавшему на бессмысленную бойню – организованную им же – нас и вверенные нам отряды клонов.

Роганда пожала плечами, села на скамейку, по обеим сторонам которой стояли вазы с терпко пахнущими цветами, и открыла прихваченный из комнаты журнал, всем своим видом давая Асоке понять, что не заинтересована в ее сварливом обществе. Света с улицы хватало. К ней снова вернулась мысль о тяжелой и неказистой жизни айвх, голодающих в варварской эксплуатации у людей.

Асока подслушала мысли, чем вовсе не отличалась при жизни.

– Слушай, попроси у твоего! Глядя, как он тебя наряжает, я поняла, что он вовсе не так скуп, как прикидывается перед широкой публикой, ежедневно появляясь в одном и том же черном плащике, изображая из себя неимущего круглосуточного радетеля народного блага!

– Откуда столько пафоса, Асока!

– Так говорит призрак мастера Дуку!

– Общаешься с Дуку, как не стыдно! Вы же с ним воевали!

– Сидиус его предал. Точно так же, как и всех нас.

Роганда устроилась с ногами на скамье, и перстни на пальцах крошечных ножек поймали и отразили блики света. Фаворитка перевернула страницу желтой прессы и стала читать, как КОМПНОРовцам не заседается в здании бывшего Храма. Говорят, страшно находиться. Призраки являются. И вопиют об отмщении. БесСильные труженики НИИ, проинтервьюированные корреспондентом, пожимали плечами и уверяли, что никаких призраков в природе нет и быть не может!

– Роганда, с кем ты там разговариваешь? – выполз на балкон пробудившийся узурпатор.

– О! Канцлер! – Асока помахала рукой, широко и зубасто улыбаясь.

– Сгинь!

– Ладно-ладно, владыка Сидиус! Пойду мастеру Скайуокеру явлюсь!

Мертвая Асока сделала стойку на руках, дрыгая воздетыми ввысь ногами, открутила обратное сальто с перил балкона и растворилась.


	2. Царедворцы

По коридору императорского дворца, ведущему в Имперский Информационный Центр, подметая пол плащом-«призраком», степенно шествовала советница его величества старуха Слай Мур – жуткая лысая гарпия с застывшим лицом, похожим на фарфоровую маску от бесчисленных косметических операций; пугающее впечатление усугубляли ее безжизненные белые глаза. Рядом, на длинных суставчатых ногах, как паук, вышагивала яйцевидная конструкция, напичканная аппаратурой – капсула жизнеобеспечения, из приоткрытых створок которой, как из раковины, выглядывал чахлый старикашка.

– Использовать темную сторону Силы, мадам Мур, – шамкал он, – нужно с большой, чрезвычайной осторожностью, соблюдая технику безопасности. Вот посмотрите на меня – я не выхожу из капсулы жизнеобеспечения, а ведь мне только сорок лет.

– Видимо, использование Силы так пагубно отразилось на вашем здоровье, лорд Кронал, потому, что вы неграмотно действовали, – безжалостно отрезала Слай. – К примеру, его величество император, также подвергшийся разрушительному воздействию Силы – вы тогда с нами еще не работали, а я помню, как он постарел в одночасье после дуэли с Мейсом Винду, где оба они использовали друг против друга темную сторону Силы – на девятом десятке выглядит лучше вас, самостоятельно ходит, сохранил ясность ума…

– Использовал такое средство укрепления своего имиджа, как наличие молодой любовницы и рождение кронпринца, – с готовностью подхватил Кронал. – Чтоб люди несведущие прицокивали языками: мол, старикашка-то еще ого-го… Впрочем, красивая женщина столь же неминуемо неверна, как художественный перевод, и в любом случае после кончины императора ДНК-тест покажет несостоятельность притязаний принца.

Советница только вздохнула. Она бессчетное количество раз делала – тогда еще сенатору, а потом канцлеру – Палпатину предложения, как официальные, так и непристойные; тот всякий раз отнекивался. Слай считала, что у него завышенные требования – рыжина поблекла, дожил до морщин, а все никак не может найти себе ровню. Нашел на девятом десятке.

– Эй, дроид! – крикнул Кронал, выглядывая из-за створки своей капсулы. – Разворачивай, что увязался!

Деловито бибикнув, катившийся следом за чинушами астромех сменил направление и исчез за поворотом. Кронал и Мур были бы немало удивлены, если бы последовали за ним – все двери сами собой отворялись перед странным дроидом, даже оснащенные кодовым замком. А направлялся Р2Н7 в апартаменты г-жи фаворитки и его высочества кронпринца. Охрана не обращала на него внимания. Вознесшись в лифте на множество этажей вверх и докатившись до святая святых, астромех так же дистанционно ввел пропускной код, проник в исмареновскую квартиру и остановился только в помещении, напоминавшем мастерскую по ремонту дроидов, заставленном аппаратурой и контрастировавшем с прочей обстановкой фавориткиных апартаментов, всецело располагавшей к расслаблению.

Крышка Р2 отъехала, корпус наклонился, и из чрева дроида выбрался мальчик. В свои восемь годков он, скрючившись в позе плода, еще помещался в выпотрошенном дроиде, утратившем былые умения навигатора и ремонтника – ему оставили лишь немногие компоненты былой начинки, – и, вдохнув наконец полной грудью, он принялся разминаться и растягивать мышцы, как падаванчик в начале тренировки. Не по годам серьезная мордаха, удобная черная хакама, тренировочный световой меч – только косы не хватает.

Лакей, протокольный ТС-340, доложил молодому господину, что прибыл репетитор. Белоглазый профессор Магроди, пройдя привычную процедуру обыска и сканирования, не вызывавшую у него возражений – зарплата репетитора принца стократно превосходила скромное жалованье, которое он получал в НИИ и за чтение лекций – был пропущен охранниками, и Ирек с порога его огорошил:

– Профессор, а можно где-нибудь достать чертежи устройства капсулы жизнеобеспечения? Я сейчас сброшу те данные, что считал. Вы скажите, она хоть стандартная?

Принц стал передавать технические характеристики оборудования, которые смог распознать. Магроди смотрел, как на мониторе вырисовывается схема, обрастая формулами. Впрочем, последний адепт меку-деру идентифицировал лишь незначительную часть данных, недостающую для полной реконструкции аппарата и его начинки. Ирек кусал губы: когда он будет знать больше, когда сможет подключаться к системе жизнеобеспечения, он немедленно выведет из строя аппаратуру, поддерживающую чахлую жизнь лорда Кронала.

Х Х Х

«Позор на мои седины! – по привычке думал визирь, прятавший свою морщинистую лысину под клобуком и накидкой в тон развевающейся мантии. – Я знаю этого человека без малого 60 лет!»

Сет пил с Палпатином на брудершафт, еще когда тот работал простым клерком в госадминистрации Тида, а Пестаж пришел туда стажером после окончания университета. Сет тогда ходил на охоту в футболке «Убей гунгана – очисти Великую Родину-Мать!», но стрелял, увы, только в птиц – и промахивался. Упертый, въедливый, невозмутимый, немногословный Сет моментально сообразил, как компенсировать отсутствие лидерских качеств – к подолу чьей мантии прицепиться, дабы совершить восхождение по карьерной лестнице. С тех пор Пестаж эту мантию не выпускал. Он мошенничал, изворачивался, шпионил и убивал, прикрывая деятельность Дарта Сидиуса. Он был назначен визирем со дня коронации. Он исполнял большую часть повседневных обязанностей по управлению государством, а воровал аккуратно и осторожно. По сравнению с нынешней августейшей растратой каторжные труды, с которыми Пестаж и возглавляемый им Правящий Совет измышляли прикрытие предыдущего императорского казнокрадства – когда Палпатин затеял строить дачу на Великой Родине близ Моэнии – казались смехотворными.

И теперь за все его скрупулезные труды Палпатин отправляет Сета Пестажа на пенсию!

– В лакеях у него только дроиды, лейб-медикам он не доверяет, а из твоих рук возьмет. – Тонкие бескровные губы Пестажа тронула сардоническая усмешка. Зная Палпатина без малого 60 лет, Сет никогда не представлял, что тот способен на старости лет выкинуть подобное. Решил старик урвать от жизни последний трофей. Теперь последняя страсть престарелого Сидиуса сидела в визирьском кабинете, сложив на коленях крошечные, унизанные кольцами и браслетами белые ручки, из которых Палпатин безропотно возьмет и проглотит свою смерть. Сет продолжал:

– Так ты, когда будешь на ночь ему клофелин подавать, положи-ка ему вместо обычного лекарства вот эти две таблеточки. – Он запустил ей по столу упаковку медикаментов и пообещал: – Расследование проводить я не стану – в возрасте же был человек, пора уже. А на твой счет переведу 200 тысяч, и от старпера избавишься, и обеспечишь себя на всю оставшуюся!

Роганда скользнула неунывающим взглядом бездонных, блестящих нахальными звездочками, очей по рытвинам визирьских морщин, яркими бороздами выделявшихся на фоне лилового клобука, и, полуобернувшись, словно сознательно – а скорее всего, так оно и было – выбрав ракурс, подчеркивающий нежный овал нарумяненного лица, прыснула:

– Ах, г-н визирь, и вы предлагаете мне за 200 тысяч убить курицу, несущую золотые яйца?

Сет нахмурился.

– Миллион, – сказала Роганда.

– Триста…

– Травите сами…

– Пятьсот…

– Семьсот…

– Уговорила, 700 тысяч. Сейчас же отдам распоряжение перевести задаток на твой счет.

– Эти двести, которые сначала сулили? – жадно спросила Роганда.

– Остальное перечислю, когда отмою – спишу на затраты за похороны Палпатина и мою коронацию.

И сразу же после коронации, – думал Сет, – я прикажу подвести Звезду Смерти к Биссу и разнесу все богоугодное заведение, чтоб босс не вернулся в теле клона! А хоть бы и появился клон, – размышлял визирь, – кто станет ему подчиняться? Кто поверит, что это возрожденный Палпатин? Так, молодой самозванец.

Пестаж на секунду представил себе грызню за трон, что будет после него, как его 14 детей и 57 внуков начнут подсылать друг к другу душителей и отравителей, и воспел еще один мысленный дифирамб конституционной, выборной монархии набуанского образца.

Роганда изящно оперлась подбородком на тонкое запястье и светски поинтересовалась:

– А вы не исключаете риска, что вас не выберут? Вы не сможете подкупить или запугать весь сенат, их слишком много. И у вас есть серьезная конкурентка, ведь Исард обязательно будет баллотироваться… помимо всего ее влияния, она банально моложе.

Пестаж откинулся в кресле. При немалой информированности детке не хватает ни дальновидности, ни кругозора. Дело, можно было бы сказать, наживное, если б визирь не собирался ее убить сразу после осуществления ею заказа.

– А это не твоя забота. Я могу дать стопроцентную гарантию, что императором изберут меня. – Сет не был намерен растекаться мыслью по древу, как он и с кем договаривался. – Твоя задача – ускорить процесс.

Роганда встала, коробочка таблеток исчезла в складках ее юбки. Охрана Пестажа препроводила ее на выход из правительственного здания. Роганда села в машину – на этот раз зеленую, под цвет платья – за рулем сидела БД-3765 – и отчалила с охраняемой парковки.

Х Х Х

Роганда сунула коробочку с ядом в шкатулку с драгоценностями. Села за компьютер, проверила свой банковский счет. С задатком визирь не обманул, но… Пестаж рассматривал перспективу с точки зрения мирянина, не догадываясь, что владыка моментально уловит в Силе намерения злоумышленницы. Притащить сюрприз с Миркра? Роганда тут же отмела эту мысль: ни с чем не спутаешь ощущение, как будто ты резко оглох, вызываемое подавляющим Силу присутствием исаламири.

Зажигаясь, как клинки, перед Рогандой стали возникать мертвые воины Храма. Мастер Плетт, в начале Чистки утащивший падаванчиков в укрытие на Белсависе, брат Лаган, падаваны, которых она знала, мощная фигура круторогого мастера Тийна, вокруг которого тут же высветились абрисы даже в смерти неразлучных Колара, Фисто – заросшая щупальцами голова парила в нескольких сантиметрах над обрубком шеи, и однорукого Винду – и, наконец, граф Дуку. Они обступили Роганду, и она опускала голову, зажмуриваясь и зажимая уши, но видения мертвых джедаев неотвратимо теснились вокруг, на разные голоса нестройно крича:

– Убей императора! Убей императора!

Роганда упала ничком, закрывая руками голову и пытаясь рыданиями заглушить неумолимые требования привидений.

Она не знала, сколько минут, а может, часов прошло, сколько времени она так пролежала, безнадежно измяв платье, плача и выслушивая дурные, повторяющиеся крики призраков, и наконец призывы мертвых джедаев стихли. Голоса постепенно затихали, словно Роганду относило благодатной, черной волной громадного, всепоглощающего, безжалостного и всемилостивого, мерцающего моря темной Силы.

Это с работы явился Сидиус.

Роганда полетела к нему, прижалась всем телом, крепко обвив руками его шею, уткнулась мокрым от слез лбом в дряблую щеку повелителя и прошептала:

– Мой господин.

– Приведи себя в порядок и иди ужинать, – сказал Палпатин, снимая с себя льнущую девушку. Лакеи суетились в столовой. Оглушительное возмущение в Силе стихло, и все встало на свои места. Роганда снова чувствовала присутствие охранников у дверей в монаршие апартаменты, отголоски деятельности персонала, курсировавшего где-то внизу, даже слабоуловимые колебания Силы, испускаемые цветущими растениями. Нести исаламири? Когда он чувствует и прогоняет призраков, явившихся только к ней? Он читает ее, как открытую книгу. Неужели он не сможет уловить угрозу в Силе, когда она поднесет ему яд?

Х Х Х

Несмотря на ежедневный – утренний и вечерний – осмотр кабинета на предмет наличия жучков, несмотря на глушащее энергетическое поле, Сет все равно подвергался прослушиванию сверхточной и неуязвимой для глушащих полей аппаратурой.

– Когда Роганда отравит Палпатина, мы предъявим доказательства, что заказчиком был Пестаж.

– А она отравит, госпожа? – усомнилась агент Джейд.

– Еще бы. – Несостоявшаяся первая леди Галактической Империи посмотрела на свои крупные руки, с широкими ладонями, воображая, как сворачивает и переламывает тощую, дряблую монаршую шею. – А устранив Пестажа, после моей коронации мы с тобой наведем порядок в этом гадюшнике.

– Я с вами, мэм, – верноподданнически выдохнула Мара.

Х Х Х

А уже на следующий день после этого разговора патронесса показала Маре запись, сделанную скрытой камерой.

Ссохшийся сморчок, как мумия, бессильно лежал на горе подушек. Он весь почернел и осунулся. Три лейб-медика, выразительно качая головами и разводя руками, в ряд покидали изголовье смертного ложа. Разверзся черный провал рта с коричневыми пеньками гнилых зубов и прошамкал, с трудом выдавливая последний хрип – имя сына:

– Ирек.

Превозмогая отвращение, мальчик наклонился к умирающему.

– Ирек, я сделал для тебя все, что мог, теперь ты сам должен заботиться о себе. В твоих руках много Силы, много возможностей. Я же не вечный. Не все зависит от родителей… Береги мать, береги себя, обзаводись наследниками, чтоб было кому передать имущество… и все на свете.

С порога несмело начал лакей:

– Мадам Роганда хочет попрощаться.

– Не пускай, я сказал. Она не должна это видеть.

С его обметанных губ срывалось громкое и прерывистое дыхание, словно державного старца в мире живых поддерживала только Сила. Его водянистые серые глаза, еще не утратившие осмысленное выражение, впились в перекошенную ужасом мордаху ребенка. Унизанные перстнями пальцы судорожно вцепились в простынь.

На этом запись кончалась.

– Мне сообщают, что так до сих пор. Уже никого не узнает. – Исард откинулась в кресле и потянулась, хрустнув пальцами. – Пора действовать, Мара…

Х Х Х

Искусственный свет резал глаза, лампа была вмонтирована в голую стену КПЗ прямо над нарами. Мадам директор ИРУ собственноручно и с громадным удовольствием таскала за длинные пушистые волосы скорчившуюся на холодном цементном полу, полуголую девичью фигурку с закованными в стальные наручники, вывернутыми за спину руками. Потеки слез и размазавшейся туши пятнали нежные щечки красавицы, раскрасневшиеся на этот раз не от румян, а от щипков и пощечин Исард.

– Ты дашь показания и будешь публично подтверждать, что отравила Палпатина, получив за это деньги от Пестажа. Гарантирую тебе одиночную камеру и миску бурды до конца твоих дней. Откажешься свидетельствовать – твоя смерть будет долгой и мучительной.

Айзенн торжествовала, коршуном кружа вокруг беззащитной пленницы.

Вдруг Роганда сделала мощный рывок – посыпались искры, наручники лопнули. Мара выбросила вперед обе руки, сдерживая ее Силой. Тщетно. Роганда подпрыгнула и с разворота ударила Исард кулаком в лицо – брызнула кровь, нос съехал набок, вылетело два зуба, а агентшу Джейд – ногой в пах. Нейтрализовав боль Силой, Мара выхватила меч и бластер. Луч в упор ударил в тело Роганды, полыхнула красная вспышка, и на пол полетела дымящаяся отрубленная рука с торчащими искрящимися проводами. Тело рухнуло на пол, в развороченной выстрелом груди из-под слоя синтетической плоти с поддельными мышцами и венами, с фальшивым сердцем, торчали такие же провода и схемы. Мара в недоумении подняла отсеченный манипулятор и воззрилась. Айзенн присела рядом, утирая кровь платком.

– ДКЧ, – пробормотала она, давясь кровью.

Мадам директор вызвала охрану, и парализованную ДКЧ унесли, а бесстрастный охранник и агент Джейд под руки отвели истекающую кровью патронессу в лазарет. Когда меддроиды остановили кровь и поставили ей нос на место, Исард, моргая заплывшим глазом, прогнусавила:

– Такой двойник стоит девять миллионов как минимум.

Мара глазам не верила. Если б еще не боль в междуножье – надо наведаться на рентген, вдруг от мощного удара треснула кость, могли и порваться внутренние органы, Мара опасалась внутреннего кровотечения – она бы отказалась принять на веру, что существует такое чудо техники. ДКЧ – дроидная копия человека! Волоча Роганду в КПЗ, агент Джейд ясно чувствовала и сердцебиение, и пульс, и участившееся дыхание, и холодный пот слабо отбивающейся пленницы, и поры на коже у нее были, и крошечные, едва заметные волоски на руках, и ноготь сломался, когда Лжероганда оцарапала щеку Мары; а когда мадам Исард принялась таскать ее за волосы, ДКЧ заплакала настоящими слезами.

Исард нагнулась к Маре и прохрипела:

– Притащи мне настоящую. Приметы этой женщины разосланы всем полицейским постам и во все космопорты. За пределы административного сектора она не выходила – мне не сообщали.

– Роганда могла пройти кордон, использовав Силу, – буркнула Мара.

– Так используй Силу ты, для того и держу! – всхрапнула Исард.

Х Х Х

Сет Пестаж опоздал – слишком долго ждал, когда же наконец император скончается от волшебных таблеточек. Охрану Пестажа уволили, заменив ее Алыми – визирь безвылазно сидел под домашним арестом.

Два гвардейца преградили дорогу агенту Джейд, скрестили перед ней энергетические пики и в унисон рявкнули:

– Велено не пущать!

– Вы хотите меня пропустить! – махнула рукой Мара – и не дотянулась до их сознания, словно с разбегу налетела на пермакритовую стену.

– Разворачивай!

Мара тренировалась в их центре подготовки и знала, что критерии отбора ребят были очень строги – рост не ниже 185 см, безупречная благонадежность, желателен повышенный уровень мидихлориан. Они сдавали просто титанические физнормативы. Правый соответствовал. Левый – наоборот, просто карлик какой-то.

– Что-то ты плюгавенький для гвардейца! – огрызнулась Мара, активируя световой меч.

Вскоре рослый гвардеец кучей красного тряпья валялся на полу, проткнутый своим же собственным копьем. Плюгавка успевал изворачиваться и блокировать ее выпады, но долгополый, не по размеру, плащ наконец подвел гвардейца. Мара рассекла недомерку голову, но тот с ускорением Силы отпрянул – только шлем развалился. Из-под разрубленного лицевого щитка и упавшего колпака появилось раскрасневшееся личико Роганды. Лоб, скулу и щеку пересекала красная полоса от ожога раскалившимся при ударе меча металлом лицевого щитка.

Рассекретив инкогнито, фаворитка молча совершила гигантский прыжок – и, как муха, распласталась на стене в десяти метрах над полом. Мара заклинила меч и швырнула его в Роганду, но красный клинок бумерангом отскочил от невидимого поля вокруг прильнувшей к стене фигурки и, вращаясь, полетел отсекать голову самой Маре.

Великий Бейн! Ей даже не пришлось делать пассы, чтобы перенаправить меч! Мара развернулась и побежала, уворачиваясь от летящих ей вслед собственного меча, окровавленного обломка пики – после перелома напополам уже не энергетической, но все еще способной проткнуть насквозь – выскочившей из груди мертвого гвардейца, и функционирующей пики, которой минуту назад орудовала Роганда, тогда еще вручную, а теперь бесконтактно.

Мара сделала высокое сальто и поймала свой меч, отбив обломок, и скрестила алый клинок с древком гудящей энергетической пики.

Пока снаружи шла драка, визирь улепетнул, вызвав при помощи пульта полностью автоматизированное бронированное транспортное средство. Охрана, выставленная глубже в доме и ближе к телу визиря, начала палить по посудине и по самому старперу, но обе мишени оказались снабжены генераторами отражающих полей обратной направленности (чисского производства) – в случае Пестажа портативным – отразившими бластерные лучи в самих стрелков.

Так закончилась верная, почти 60-летняя служба Сета Пестажа Палпатину.

Х Х Х

Из летучей сенатской трибуны Бейл Органа вопил, по своему обыкновению, антипалпатиновщину:

– Расточительность его величества императора вызывает глубокое беспокойство! Война клонов давно закончена, а патрулирование территории и подавление спорадических всплесков активности повстанцев не требует содержания столь обширного военного флота и регулярных госзаказов на производство все новых и новых ИЗР – в условиях дефицита госбюджета на 185 млрд!

Палпатин толкнул речь о скрытой угрозе, о надвигающейся экспансии воинственных соседей. Можно было бы привлечь Дориану, Трауна и всех тех немногочисленных очевидцев, которые бы подтвердили, что действительно по границе носятся вонги и, выжидая удобного момента, высматривают, куда бы нанести удар. Все дело в том, что о скрытой угрозе знало только высшее руководство – и до поры до времени не афишировало информацию о конкистадорах. Но в данный момент стало в его интересах обнародовать причину содержания и наращивания потенциала имперской военной машины.

Оппозиционеры подняли крик: «Ложь! Мы ему не верим!»

Стало ясно, зачем Органа, Мотма и Гарм Бел Иблис взгромоздились на одну трибуну. Они подвели свою кафедру как можно ближе к ротонде и стали швыряться в императора тухлыми яйцами. Алые гвардейцы пытались включить защитное поле, но тут выяснилось, что кто-то, заранее подкупленный, вывел из строя генератор поля! Палпатину пришлось выхватить меч и отбивать яйца в полете, а спикер Мас Амедда присел на корточки и прикрылся зонтиком. Оппозиционеры продолжали бомбардировку, надеясь, что хотя бы одно яйчишко расколошматится об морщинистую лысину ситха. Или на худой конец в Амедду! Схватить бы его за рога и кулаком бы по лбу! С тех пор, как Йода рассказал Органе про драку в сенате, фантазии о парламентских побоищах не покидали оппозиционера.

Одиозный бюджет Пестажа так и не приняли.

– Скажи мне, Мас, откуда ты знал, что надо зонтиком запастись? – с нехорошим прищуром поинтересовался Сидиус.

Амедда вынул летхорном платок и принялся вытирать массивную пектораль, в которую все-таки попали тухлым яйцом.

– Так хозяин, – невозмутимо откликнулся он, – по прогнозу ж дождь обещали!

– А почему ты его в гардеробе не оставил?

– Еще сопрут.

Х Х Х

С видом мрачной решимости государь явился домой. Роганда преклонила колени и сняла с императора сапоги. Лакей стал помогать ему разоблачиться, убрал темно-синюю мантию, Роганда подала шлафрок.

– Мне передали отчет Исард, что она отправила свою лучшую сотрудницу нейтрализовать Пестажа. Без лишней огласки.

– Не смею проводить параллели, – перебила Роганда, – но позвольте признаться – невольно вспомнилось, как Трауна чиссы отстранили от должности за самодеятельность.

– …Как заказчика убийства курицы, несущей золотые яйца, – серо-стальные глаза императора превратились в щелочки.

– Ах, ваше величество! – Смертельно побледнев под слоем грима, Роганда с непередаваемым изяществом сползла на колени, искоса, снизу вверх подняв глаза – Палпатину открылся хороший обзор изгиба белой шейки, охваченной колье, и завитого локона, с продуманной небрежностью выбивавшегося из прически, венчавшей покорно склоненную головку. – Если бы я сразу отказалась, г-н визирь бы не выпустил меня живой, как свидетельницу. Я решила сделать вид, что иду на сотрудничество, взять задаток и ничего не делать, при первом же случае рассказать вам.

Палпатин прошел дальше по комнате. Роганда неподвижно стояла на коленях, повесив голову и сжав нежные, детские ручки на груди – воплощение покорности и робкого, трепетного упрека: у какого варвара рука поднимется уничтожить такую красоту? Такое маленькое, хрупкое существо? Разве она в чем-то виновата? Ее несет по воле волн, как сорванный ветром лепесток. Ее жизнь во власти повелителя – он может растоптать ее сапогом, если на то его воля, но тем самым лишить себя единственной утехи.

– Но ты молчала. И провалила поручение, упустив поднадзорного.

– Сир, я всеми силами защищала г-на визиря от киллера. Она прорывалась с боем – неужели это называется «без лишней огласки»?

Роганда все же не удержалась от шпильки в адрес соперницы и ее лучшей агентши. Соперница? Ну какая она тебе конкурентка. Айзенн – отнюдь не обитательница спален и будуаров, ее можно на арену выпускать.

– Согласно отчету Айзенн, без огласки, ибо Мара должна была Силой заставить вас дать ей проход. – Разговор утомил сюзерена. Он жестом позволил Роганде встать и скучным голосом велел: – Принеси сюда яд.

Роганда сбегала в свою комнату и, остановившись перед Палпатином, вытряхнула из флакончика три таблетки. Три белых пятна на детской ладошке у рта; огромные отчаянные глаза: я отравлюсь, если на то ваша воля, но не будете ли вы сами жалеть?

Невидимое щупальце ударило Роганду по руке, белые таблетки раскатились по полу. БД-3765 тут же бросилась убирать.

– Вы меня простили, мой господин? – Роганда схватила ситха за руку и поцеловала багровый, с отсветами перстень. Ее подобострастие приелось Палпатину – опять поклоны бьет, сколько можно выстилаться, титуловать, у него есть имя. Наверное, девочка просто не может тыкать человеку, который старше ее на 60 лет.

– Роганда, иди к себе.

Наложница испарилась. Он сегодня больше не хотел ее видеть, и ужинали они по отдельности. Потом он заперся в затемненной комнате, где проводил время в медитации и изучении техник Силы – в такие часы его не смели беспокоить. Он обмозговывал, как поступить со взбунтовавшимися сенаторами.

Х Х Х

Узнав от матери о драке с Марой и не дождавшись исчезнувшей в неизвестном направлении ДКЧ, Ирек принялся искать копию Роганды в Силе, намеренный определить ее местонахождение и считать ее память. Поиски в Силе привели его к «Лусанкии».

Ирек давно хотел ее изучить. С тем же успехом принц мог бы изучить и ее близнеца, «Палача», но флагман был далеко от сектора Сессвенна.

– Как ее собираются поднимать? Опять раскапывать и закапывать? А здания, которые уже над ней понастроили? Раскурочить 19 км поверхности – жуткая бесхозяйственность! – при каждом удобном случае донимал принц императора. Палпатин только отмахивался. А Ирек не мог взять в толк, зачем было зарывать корабль под землю, когда можно было легко и без забот построить нетранспортабельный бункер. Все свидетели погребения «Лусанкии» подверглись чудовищного диапазона майнд-трику Палпатина, приказавшего им забыть, что они видели.

Конечно, пешком от дворца до «Лусанкии» не один день брести, так что Иреку понадобилось бы официальное разрешение на посещение бункера ИРУ, челнок и сопровождение. Понадобилось бы, не практикуй он меку-деру. Подключившись к ДКЧ, он считал ее память – и узнал, кто же это пытается сделать его сиротой.

Астромех Р2Н7 бодро катил по фойе 43-го этажа дворца, а его пассажир сканировал всю встречную электронику в поисках входа в туннель, ведущий на «Лусанкию». Он решил запустить гипердвигатель и направить прыжок в ядро звезды Корусант-Прайм. Принц опасался, что случится проседание грунта – здания растрескаются, а то и обрушатся. Что, если слой земли со стоящими над громадной полостью зданиями просто провалится в образовавшуюся пустоту, и будет кратер? Но не он же, в самом деле, давал добро на застройку территории над «Лусанкией»! Пусть у мэра голова болит. И у папеньки, ведь весь проект по погребению с ним согласовывали. Жаль обслуживающий персонал корабля-бункера, но Ирек не был столь искусен в воздействии на сознание, чтобы заставить эти тысячи человек – всех, кроме одной! – оставить рабочие места и срочно эвакуироваться с «Лусанкии». Я уподобляюсь Дарту Вейдеру и его миньону, Галену Мареку, – мрачно подумал Ирек, вспоминая о диверсии на верфи Раксус-Прайма. Впрочем, мальчик уподобился Вейдеру еще в тот момент, когда родители приняли решение сделать его подопытным. В стеснившейся груди жгло. Он почти физически ощущал желчь отвращения к вейдеровским методам, которые сам избрал. Неужели существует только такой выход?

– Эй, Р2! – оборачиваясь, гаркнул высокий осанистый вельможа с бородкой, шествовавший в сопровождении двух дроидов-охранников. – Я тебе сказал где меня ждать? Зачем увязался?

– Модуль интерпретации голосовых команд заклинило? – предположил правый дроид.

Сановник прикрикнул:

– А ну живо за мной!

Узкая щель в корпусе, через которую смотрел Ирек, давала великолепный обзор расшитой мантии. Мальчик пощупал Силой – перед ним стоял заядлый оппозиционер, вице-король Альдераана. И он принимал Р2Н7 за своего астромеха – окрашенного в той же бело-синей гамме Р2Д2.

Ирек развернул дроида и покатил вслед за Органой. Что он, в самом деле, забыл на 43-м этаже? Уменьшенная копия республиканского зала сената, находившаяся в громаднейшем небоскребе императорского дворца наряду с другими правительственными ведомствами, располагалась совсем в другой грани трехкилометровой пирамиды; кабинет Органы – тоже неблизко.

С Бейлом связалась женщина, уверяющая, что чувствительна к Силе, умеет стрелять, водить звездолет, владеет световым мечом и навыками рукопашного боя. Это была агент Джейд, и пришла она на рандеву в русом парике и маске-«второй коже» с утолщениями, изменявшими форму носа, разрез глаз, контур губ. Бейл и Мара встретились не в его кабинете, а в кладовочке какой-то схоронились. Дроиды Органы, оснащенные портативными генераторами, включили сразу два глушащих поля, Мара сбросила парик, стянула маску, разрешила себя просканировать на наличие оружия, и ярый оппозиционер, воровато оглянувшись, прошипел:

– Что за спешка, агент Джейд.

Он выглядывал из-за спин своих дроидов, явно опасаясь, что Мара совершит бросок и переломит ему шею.

– Вы можете мне доверять, сенатор Органа, – сумрачно произнесла Мара. – Я ищу себе новое место работы.

– Можно узнать, в связи с чем вы решили покинуть прежнее?

– Приказ непосредственного начальства пошел вразрез с волей начальства вышестоящего, – поведала агентша, решив не распространяться о жерновах скорого на расправу псевдоправосудия, перемалывающих подневольных лиц за добросовестное исполнение приказа, а тем более о специфике оного. – Я обратилась к Силе, и Сила подсказала, что я могу быть вам полезна.

Раздался условный стук, и потайная дверь утонула в стене – к претендентке и потенциальному работодателю присоединилась Мотма, также сопровождаемая парой дроидов. Бейл представил ей Мару, и лидеры повстанцев засыпали ее вопросами, проверяя ее благонадежность. Придя к выводу, что форсъюзер в рядах возглавляемого ими движения очень даже пригодится – только не оказался бы этот форсъюзер засланным! – господа сенаторы пустились в совершенно смехотворную риторику о кровавом режиме, выстроенном на костях, и своем священном долге помочь народам галактики подняться с колен и из подданных вновь превратиться в граждан демократического, правового государства. Бейл Органа декламировал стихи:

– Самовластительный злодей! Тебя, твой трон я ненавижу. Твою погибель, смерть детей с жестокой радостию вижу…

Предварительная идеологическая обработка новобранца подошла к концу. Органа и Мотма пообещали отправить ее на Дануту.

– Свяжешься с нашим доверенным лицом. Он тебе объяснит подробности операции, – скривив уголок рта, тихо сказала Мотма.

– Р2, покажи-ка Маре частоту Кайла, – велел Бейл. – Смотри и запоминай.

Ирека бросило в жар. Вот бы изъять у сенатора его Р2, в память которого занесен номер, по которому высокопоставленный мятежник связывается со своим агентом! Он немедленно приказал остаткам искусственного интеллекта, обитавшим еще в недрах выпотрошенного дроида, вывести на дисплей частоту комлинка… Палпатина (это был первый номер, пришедший принцу на ум). Мара запомнила, и дисплей погас.

Скрючившись внутри дроида, со сдавленными легкими и в неотступных мыслях о клозете, Ирек поражался глухоте агентши Джейд, не уловившей его присутствия в Силе. Он двинул дроида вслед за альдераанцем, распрощавшимся с сообщниками и направившимся на ближайшую посадочную платформу, к своему кораблику, а там – вот незадача! – сидел Р2Д2 и ждал хозяина, как тот и велел. (Бейл прихватизировал Р2 и Трепло вместе с Леей.)

– А это тогда что у меня? – поразился сенатор. – Эй, дроид, куда! Стой! Стой, я сказал… Догнать его!

Дворцовая охрана безучастно проводила взглядом сенаторских дроидов, галопировавших по коридору вслед за улепетывающим Р2. По коридору сновали чинуши с папками, с докладами, не удостаивая дроидов даже косым взглядом. Достигнув первого попавшегося турболифта, Ирек подключился и остановил кабину, велев прекратить спуск и возвращаться на 43-й этаж. Пока лифт ехал, астромеха настигли дроиды Органы – но вместо того, чтоб схватить Р2, отбуксировать обратно на платформу и погрузить в машину сенатора, застыли истуканами – обоих закоротило.

Долго же Бейл ждал своих дроидов.

Х Х Х

Мара Джейд к себе домой не пошла. Воспользовалась электронным справочным бюро, сделала запрос объявлений о сдаче квартиры и поселилась на средних уровнях, в районе для негуманоидных, у одной старой твилечки.

Позвонила по номеру, полученному от Органовского дроида – какое же потрясение ее ждало: этой частотой пользовался Палпатин, когда созванивался с Рогандой и Иреком.

– Дитя, ты же знаешь, что расстояние – не препятствие для Силы, – скучным голосом отозвался государь. Мара сжала зубы. Шаг вправо, шаг влево – император отыщет ее в Силе и остановит ей сердце.

Палпатин велел ей взять у Органы правильный номер – и прийти на встречу с этим агентом. Он поддерживал связь с разумом Мары и помог ей унять подозрительность Органы, влияя на него Силой через нее.

Встреча с агентом состоялась, но разговор надолго не растянулся – вслед за Марой прибыл отряд. Лучшего агента повстанцев – наемника Катарна скрутили и уволокли в мрачный застенок «Лусанкии», где он под пытками выдал следователю подробности планируемой операции "Skyhook" – под отвлекающим огнем повстанческих кораблей он должен был проникнуть в Тридский НИИ на Дануте и выкрасть чертежи «Звезды смерти». Катарн сдал все явки, пароли и координаты задействованных в операции агентов. О, сколько новых обитателей появилось в застенках «Лусанкии»!

Х Х Х

Новый визирь Арс Дангор – старый, горластый, упертый набуанец – помпезно направлялся в свой новый кабинет, ведя с собой журналистов, замов, секретарей и охрану.

Открыли дверь, а там…

Голые стены. Пестаж вынес всё. Столы, кресла, светильники, аппаратуру, жалюзи, картины, даже обшивку стен. С пола содрали паркет. И только над тем местом, где когда-то стоял визирьский стол, сиротливо висел портрет Палпатина в короне.

Дангор пожевал губами, и глубокие морщины на его землистом лице пришли в движение, как колышущиеся складки мантии. Мерзость запустения в визирьском кабинете была зеркальным отражением состояния казны. Ответственность за дыру в бюджете была официально возложена на воровитого экс-визиря, а Дангору теперь предстояло срочно сформировать новый бюджет.

Х Х Х

После бомбардировки тухлыми яйцами его величество император распустил сенат и в ближайшем – равно как и в отдаленном – будущем не намеревался созывать его снова. На лишившихся сенаторской неприкосновенности метателей Иблиса, Мотму и Органу срочно завели уголовные дела по статье «Хулиганство» – а после задержания троице планировалось предъявить обвинения в государственной измене, организации и финансировании вооруженного мятежа, подкрепленные показаниями переловленных участников операции "Skyhook" – но все трое успели инкогнито покинуть Корусант. Золотое трио объявили в общеимперский розыск. Работники пропускного пункта в космопорту, где видели человека, похожего на Иблиса, дружными рядами пошли под суд по статье «Получение взятки на рабочем месте».

Полноту власти на местах отныне предоставили моффам, прямо подотчетным суверену.


	3. Синий иней

– А скажи мне что-нибудь ласковое на чеунхе… Красиво. А ты давно в последний раз был на родине?

Мама Ирека водила когтистой ручкой по груди и животу Трауна, перекинув ноги ему через бедро и опираясь на локоть. Синяя рука контрастным пятном выделялась на белом бедре Роганды.

– С тех пор, как был представлен суверену, не покидал владений моего теперешнего работодателя. Снова выйти на контакт с соплеменниками? Разве что в случае расширения территорий Империи, но у императора достаточно владений, и он не собирается нарушать суверенитет Гегемонии Чиссов.

Она поцеловала Трауна в синий нос.

– Неужели у тебя нет никаких связей с чиссами?

– Тебя это так интересует?

– Разве у тебя никого не осталось на родине? А имущество? Не хочешь говорить?

– Потому что это будет неравноценный обмен. Я ничего не знаю о тебе.

– Ты знаешь все, что нужно. Я не работаю; у меня нам нельзя встречаться – донесут старику. Зачем тебе знать должность моего покровителя? Хочешь меня у него отбить? – В сладком, игривом голоске Роганды прорезалась мольба: – А отбей…

Она опустила голову, прошлась щекой, лаская, по его груди, и остановилась, зажав губами синий сосок. Подняла глазища, встретившись с непроницаемым взором алых, без зрачков, глаз Трауна. И не подумает, поняла она. Ему не нужна жена – он все время в командировках, и его жизнь скрашивает вовсе не какая-то там женщина (которую, между прочим, нужно терпеть, содержать, на что Траун явно не готов пойти – ему все готовенькое подавай, другим мужчиной взлелеянное и оплаченное, а он будет только иногда встречаться и удовольствие получать, наблюдая ее в самом лучшем, парадном виде, как одно из прихотливых полотен его вычурной коллекции) – а тот, с кем он не расстается ни ночью, ни днем. Он спит с чиссом в одной постели, ездит на увенчанных адмиральскими эполетами плечах, линяет ему на белоснежный китель, сидит у хозяина на коленях, ест из его тарелки. Траун способен часами рассказывать об исаламирьем рационе, об исаламирьем стуле, о прививках и антигельминтных средствах для исаламири, о том, что исаламири все-все понимает, только вот не говорит… Вот благодаря этому крайне полезному маленькому защитнику – ни одному недобитому джедаю, ни самому его величеству императору не удастся подвергнуть адмирала майнд-трику.

Исаламири свернулся прямо на подушке. Отказавшись идти с его синим хозяином в ванную, Роганда прицепила датчик, формой и размером со страз, на его расшитый кристаллами ошейник.

Х Х Х

Ирек понял, что погорячился: не хватило бы ему знаний и умений отправить «Лусанкию» в гиперпрыжок. Он даже не мог позвать домой ДКЧ: она лежала поврежденная и разряженная, и Иреку не удавалось отправить ДКЧ на подзарядку, а потом и во дворец, открывая на ее пути все шлюзы корабля-бункера. Пересказывая Палпатину разговор Джейд с руководителями повстанцев, он объяснил, что попался на глаза Бейлу, пытаясь вызвать ДКЧ с «Лусанкии», и добавил:

– Пусть Исард вернет маме ДКЧ, она девять миллионов стоила!

Айзенн отослала обратно приведенного в порядок дроида, в объяснительной записке утверждая, что допрашивала агента Исмарен на предмет ее участия в цареубийственном заговоре с Пестажем. Дроиду не стерли память, так что она подтвердила правдивость объяснительной Исард. В своем кабинете под толщей земли и шпилями небоскребов разноглазая мадам директор грызла локти: сильно же император привязан к этой женщине, если по-прежнему держит ее при себе… Еще повезло, думала Исард, что ее не покарали за чрезмерную рьяность. Запись государева отхода в мир иной, которую ей передали, оказалась трехмесячной давности. Еще одна проверка!

Х Х Х

Роганда отвела свою копию в спортзал: в память дроида были заложены шесть основных форм боя на световых мечах.

– Ирек, отключи ее соображалку, возьми управление ее телодвижениями полностью на себя, – крикнула Роганда.

Ирек так напряженно двигал дроида, что сам отклонялся на месте и ударял воздух пустой рукой, ничего не замечая вокруг себя. Принц представлял себе, что в перспективе по его приказу будет создана армия киборгов – вроде той, что сражалась в Арканской революции, о которой ему рассказывал Магроди, в ту пору работавший м.н.с. в местном НИИ. Армия, которой Ирек будет управлять, войдя в состояние боевой медитации – вроде той, что практиковал Палпатин; лишь с той разницей, что отец воздействовал на людей.

Ирек редко видел отца. Тот все время был на работе, а в оставшиеся часы запирался с голокронами и штудировал учения Темной стороны. Но сегодня он заглянул в спортзал.

Палпатин хотел полюбоваться зрелищем – что может быть красивее, чем две Роганды, исполняющие танец со световыми мечами? – но темп боя был недостаточным, противницы сражались на равных – обе не в полную силу, как будто задались целью медленно, доходчиво показать основные приемы макаши и при этом не покалечиться. Видя, что дофин чересчур увлекся управлением ДКЧ и потерял всякое представление об окружающей обстановке – не заметил даже, что ситх подкрался! – Палпатин безмолвно приказал ему лечь на пол и подкатиться к фехтующим под ноги. Ирек был застан врасплох, даже не подумал оказать сопротивление, прекратил направлять ДКЧ, лег и покатился. Роганда отскочила и, выставив вперед руку, Силой удержала ДКЧ от падения при столкновении с Иреком.

– Очень уж однобоко его обучение, – проскрипел Палпатин.

– Больше ему не усвоить, ваше величество, он же мальчик!

Ирек встал. Палпатин редко занимался с ним, но когда изыскивал время – принц потом долго приходил в себя от послевкусия чудовищной интенсивности потоков темной Силы, проходивших сквозь его тело.

Х Х Х

Памяти камеры, которую Роганда прицепила к расшитому стразами ошейнику исаламири, хватило на пять дней непрерывной съемки. А конфигурация устройства препятствовала разоблачению.

По возвращении со свидания – на котором Роганда улучила момент и сняла камеру – прибыв в отдел ИРУ, находившийся в том же правительственном небоскребе, что служил резиденцией и императору Палпатину, и множеству сотрудников, и офисам бесчисленных ведомств, агент Исмарен уселась в мониторной, надела наушники и приникла к дисплею.

Она просматривала захватывающие кадры исаламирьего житья-бытья. Маленький друг сходил с рук хозяина только в одном случае: если того вызывали на ковер к императору (будучи форсъюзером, государь, понятное дело, не терпел в своем присутствии зверя, подавляющего Силу), а в последнее время аудиенций у Палпатина ему не назначалось. Траун носил исаламири всюду, всюду. Включая – в свой кабинет в здании адмиралтейства.

Роганда изучала сотрудников адмиралтейства, которые по долгу службы общались с Трауном. Совещания, доклады, отчеты, рутина рутиной. Наконец, Трауну передали многоступенчато защищенный датапад с печатью «Совершенно секретно», содержавший, как ей удалось понять, план операции по нейтрализации штурмового отряда повстанцев.

Исаламири горжеткой обвился вокруг шеи хозяина, свесив хвост, камера на ошейнике давала обзор почти на уровне глаз самого Трауна. Висевший на стене кабинета подлинник «Рассвета над Бакурой» отъехал в сторону. За ним обнаружилась бронедверь. Вводя комбинации цифр, Траун поочередно отворил три двери и упрятал документы в сейф. Роганда несколько раз прокрутила запись, запоминая коды от его сейфа. А потом таким же образом выяснилось, какой код от двери в кабинет.

Она пришла в адмиралтейство ранним утром, предъявив фальшивый пропуск сотрудника, который ей соорудили спецы ИРУ – нужно было успеть до того, как Траун придет на работу.

Не успела. Не почувствовала приближения гранд-адмирала, скрадываемого исаламири. Траун обнаружил Роганду, сосредоточенно потрошившую сейф. Как раз в тот момент, когда отъехала дверь и адмирал переступил порог, в складках ее юбки исчез датапад; она подключила шайтан-девайс, генерировавший пароли к другому датападу, предварительный текст в котором был на чеунхе.

Вчера Траун узнал по своим каналам, кто же этот высокопоставленный пожилой любовник его таинственной пассии. Оказалось – Палпатин. Траун представлял себе последнее свидание с Рогандой – как напоследок себя не побаловать – и: «Не понимаю, что он с тобой делает, детка, – скажет бравый вояка, – ведь он же СТАРЫЙ. Старая перечница». – «Я просто хочу от него уйти», – невинно затрепещут длинные ресницы. – «Э нет, милочка, наши встречи придется прекратить». Нет, не стоит ставить ее в известность, что он выяснил. Гладя бархатную шерстку исаламири, он решил просто не назначать ей свидание. Прекратить ей звонить. Без финальных объяснений.

И сейчас Трауну она не показалась столь изысканно красивой, как раньше, когда он не знал правды. Роганда казалась ему грязной, изгаженной тем гнусным старикашкой, которого она небрезгливо вылизывает, танцует ему стриптиз, смотрит на него снизу вверх теми же томными, млеющими глазами, выгибаясь под прикосновениями его сморщенных рук. Траун смотрел на нее, как на оплеванную.

– Датапад, мадам, – простер руку он, а вторая рука потянулась к кнопке вызова охраны.

Закусив губу, Роганда выхватила из складок юбки крошечный дамский пистолетик – негромкий хлопок, результат работы глушителя – трупик маленького друга свалился с плеч Трауна и шлепнулся на пол. Адмирал тоже наставил на нее бластер, но почувствовал, как немеет рука. Роганда чуть слышно прошептала:

– Ты сейчас заснешь. На три часа. Когда ты проснешься, ты забудешь меня. Меня не было. Спи, Траун.

Синие веки отяжелели и опустились, закрывая алые очи чисса. Траун мешком повалился на пол и захрапел. Сделав пасс, Роганда подняла сонное тело в воздух и уложила на диван. Как намусорила! Это провал… Она обнаружила в шкафчике бутылку коньяка и, не прикасаясь, передвигая предметы только Силой, откупорила ее и влила содержимое в рот Трауну. Закрыла его сейф и неслышно притворила дверь в его кабинет. Отвела глаза секретарю – тому померещилось, будто сам Траун вышел.

Ах, как жаль. Роганда два раза пыталась найти себе спутника жизни помоложе. Старалась пристроить себя в другие руки, и следовательно, ее усилия были направлены на холостых сановников. Первым был советник Квест, тоже воспитанник Храма, вторым – гранд-адмирал Траун. Но толку от них оказалось столько же, как от женатиков: они с готовностью ложились с ней в постель, а взять ее в жены не согласился никто, и она по-прежнему возвращалась к старику – по крайней мере, единственному из них, кто открывал для нее кошелек. Роганде вспомнилась альдераанская пословица: щедрость жрецов и королей имеет такую особенность, что лично им она ничего не стоит.

Проснувшись с бластером в руке, пустой бутылкой коньяка у изголовья и трупиком исаламири на полу, Траун не мог понять, как у него рука поднялась застрелить маленького друга, почему он ничего не помнит и как вообще получилось, что он один вылакал всю бутылку, утром, на рабочем месте, а как бескультурно, из горла.

Х Х Х

Как бы Палпатин ни хмурился, требуя предотвратить утечку информации о последнем заседании сената, все равно в СМИ появились записи и его речи о таинственных конкистадорах, и как в сенате тухлые яйца летали. Злосчастное голонет-издание, опубликовавшее этот позор Палпатина, было немедленно упразднено. «Никакой и не позор, – заметил Амедда, – наоборот: на девятом десятке так ловко орудовать световым мечом!..» Бывший спикер теперь утратил кресло в Правящем Совете Империи и был отправлен на пенсию, доживать свой век на родной Чампале.

Дабы успокоить общественность, глава императорского секретариата Кинман Дориана дал пресс-конференцию на тему угрозы экспансии вонгов – эти откровения о воинственных соседях, о существовании коих до недавнего выступления Палпатина знали лишь избранные, потонули в потоке скандалов. Через слово Кинман – старый, горластый, упертый набуанец! – предлагал сомневающимся уточнить у гранд-адмирала Трауна, но чисс был недосягаем для прессы. Точнее, с ним теоретически можно было связаться, но Траун и его флотилия были усланы громить повстанцев.

О, доблестные повстанцы, борцы за то и за это! Финансирования с Альдераана, Чандрилы и Кореллии на все не хватало, и так называемые повстанцы занимались пиратством. Воруй-убивай во имя свободы и равенства! Ведь это же имперские корабли!

Но, обзаведясь информацией о строительстве боевой станции, Альянс за Восстановление Республики от мелкого грабежа и разбоя перешел к масштабным космическим сражениям.

Данута избежала нападения повстанцев, но у тех в запасе оставался план атаковать Топраву и с боем вырвать недостающий комплект документов из имперского НИИ, а их, в свою очередь, дополнить чертежами, которые конвой из штаба моффа Таркина вез – с заходом на Топраву – в столичный Информационный центр. Цель отправки конвоя невольно сдал управляющий Раллтииром лорд Тион, женишок Леи, которого подробно расспросили на обеде в доме будущего тестя, а когда тот осознал, что будущие родственники не тем интересуются, – был предательски убит. Зато удалось перекупить агента повстанцев по имени Та'ал Пирк. Он-то и поведал, что повстанцы готовят налет, и на орбиту Топравы срочно отрядили флотилию под командованием Трауна, которому было поручено не подпустить повстанческие суда к конвою, не дать мятежникам высадиться на планету и предотвратить любой урон, который может быть нанесен городам обломками взорванных кораблей. Он филигранно расстрелял повстанческие корабли, как только те вынырнули из гиперпространства – и с последним в своей жизни изумлением обнаружили, что их тут уже поджидают.

Изначально планировалось захватить пункт связи НИИ и оттуда по голограмме передать чертежи на висящий на орбите «Тантив-4», который должен был войти в оцепленную систему Топравы, пользуясь дипломатической неприкосновенностью. Но, не получив сообщения от своих людей, Органа не стал отправлять «Тантив-4».

Бейл Органа теперь обитал не в королевской резиденции, а в купленном на чужое имя поместье. Королева Альдераана Брея, всплескивая руками и ахая, уверяла, что понятия не имеет, что ее муж – руководитель и спонсор повстанцев. Какое варварство – полномочная комиссия по расследованию измены Альдераана, сформированная по августейшей воле Палпатина, уполномочена допрашивать даже региональных правителей, милостью Силы королей! Верных вассалов корусантского сюзерена!

На основании изученных документов из сейфа аналитики ИРУ пришли к выводу, что гранд-адмирал Траун не замешан ни в каких превышениях полномочий и коррупционных схемах, в которых был обвинен в развесистом доносе. Исард получила выговор – на стол императора должна попадать только проверенная информация, а не бездоказательная клевета. В своем аскетичном кабинете в чреве Корусанта, измышляя донос, директор ИРУ курила сигарету за сигаретой, пока помещение не заволокло дымом до потери видимости. Она рассчитывала устранить – или, по крайней мере, поколебать позиции – потенциального соперника в грядущей борьбе за власть: долго ли осталось 83-летнему императору? Она не собиралась опускать руки. Сфабрикованный донос не сработал – сочиним еще.

Х Х Х

На дне рождения Ксизора собрался весь бомонд. Первый день гуляли в «Руке фаллиена». На второй день юбиляр предлагал дорогим гостям отправиться в ресторан «Эгоист», совладельцем которого был. Фуршет для гостей был накрыт с самого утра и включал фирменные котлетки из фалумпасета, которого принц лично добыл на охоте на Набу, а иторианское вино стоило от четырех тысяч имперских кредитов за бутылку. На сцене извивался шоу-балет. Дарили Ксизору в основном картины и статуэтки, не представлявшие никакой ценности ни с эстетической точки зрения, ни как капиталовложение – что, как известно, редко совпадает. Его величество император ничего не презентовал. Зато сам пришел, почтил августейшим присутствием. С собой привел фаворитку. Они несуразно смотрелись вместе – старик и девушка, дряхлое-отжившее и юное, ослепительное. Роганда была в легком сиреневом платье со скошенным подолом и тщательно уложенными складками, закрепленном на одном плече. Голубые перчатки выше локтя и такая же голубая подводка для глаз не слишком сочетались с цветом платья, и некоторые из высокородных дам шепотком прокомментировали, что если у самой нет вкуса, то неужели же до сих пор не изжитая в себе босяцкая скупость не дает обратиться к кутюрье.

Траун принимал поздравления со всех сторон. Роганда тоже высказалась по поводу победы, одержанной им над повстанцами – только женщина открыла рот, тут в памяти Трауна и всплыл инцидент в адмиралтействе. Недолго же продержался майнд-трик Роганды.

– Она несказанно вульгарна, – вполоборота процедила Исард, которая сегодня вырядилась Снежной королевой. – Мара, подержи мой бокал. Навесила на себя сразу все побрякушки, какие есть.

– Тыщ на тридцать. Ну да… Такого кадра отхватила…

– Не понимаю, о чем он с ней только разговаривает.

Венценосец сидел с бесприютной тоской на сморщенном челе, отмахиваясь от вьющегося вокруг него именинника, и ушел раньше всех, сославшись на срочный звонок кого-то из подчиненных и дела, требовавшие его безотлагательного присутствия. Роганда осталась на вечеринке.

Вскоре ее вниманием завладел сам мафиози.

– Мадам, вы столь же прекрасны, сколь и умны, – змеисто прошелестел принц. – У меня к вам предложение заняться Реальным Бизнесом. Вообразите: вы, с вашим нереализованным потенциалом, являетесь президентом какой-либо крупной компании, например – «Топливно-энергетические ресурсы Империи». Представьте на мгновение саму себя: вы президент этой компании, а мой человек – или даже я сам – вице-президент. Все разработки, все пилотные проекты, и наконец финансовые ресурсы – все это предоставляю вам я, от вас требуется только ваша энергия. Ваше присутствие способно вдохновить на подвиги, родить новые идеи, ваша красота затмевает солнце, близость же к такому человеку, как император, делает наши возможности неограниченными.

На что он рассчитывает? Она – не экономист; какие она могла бы привести аргументы? Укол по самолюбию – почувствуй себя несведущим обывателем с кухонно-спаленным кругозором! – впрыснул страх в ее сознание: своей неосторожностью, попыткой ввязаться в махинации сильных мира сего она навлечет на себя гнев и его величества императора, и влиятельного мафиози.

– Но от меня же ничего не зависит, – сказала ему Роганда. – Я же ничего не могу…

– А почему вы занимаете такую позицию? Вы можете требовать себе вообще всё. Вся Империя у ваших ног, что вы! Одно ваше слово – и… Безусловно, ваша скромность делает вам честь, но не приносит никаких дивидендов, согласитесь. Не удивлюсь, если ваш собственный капитал окажется равным нулю. Скромность украшает человека, но не кормит его.

И тут Ксизор от потока лести перешел к конкретным предложениям. От Роганды требовалось всего-то прийти к Палпатину и сказать: «Милый, мне надоело сидеть без дела. Мне хочется деятельности, жизни, у меня достаточно сил, чтоб заниматься каким-нибудь делом. В то время, как ты, не покладая здоровья и рук, трудишься на благо Империи, я бы тоже хотела приносить пользу. Не мог бы ты поручить мне какое-нибудь ответственное, прибыльное дело?»

И подсунул ей папочку с разработками – «ТЭР Империи». Компания, которую собирался основать Ксизор, должна была стать монополистом на энергетическом рынке.

– Но ведь ресурсы давно распределены по предпринимателям, – проблеяла Роганда.

– А это уже мое дело, как уладить проблему с недовольными сменой владельца, – сахарно отозвался Ксизор. – На руках будет указ о конфискации в собственность короны. Не какой-нибудь рейдерский захват, а УКАЗ ИМПЕРАТОРА!

– Нарушение права на частную собственность, – протестовала Роганда. – Ведь это антиконституционно! За такое императору могут объявить импичмент, отдать под суд…

– Я позабочусь об этом, – повторил Ксизор. – Ко всем недовольным и несогласным будут применены методы, – голос фаллиена стал мягче ваты, – убеждения.

В исполнении Ксизора проект звучал многообещающе, но Роганда просто не верила, что по ее предложению владыка Сидиус пойдет на такое перераспределение собственности. Не так она влиятельна, как думает Ксизор. Он, как и все, считает, будто Палпатин держит ее для себя, не зная, что она по-прежнему исполняет функции агента по особым поручениям – и в чем состоят эти особые поручения.

Выбежав на посадочную платформу, провожаемая равнодушными взглядами Ксизоровой обслуги, Роганда, закусив костяшки пальцев, смотрела в бездонные глубины, исполосованные выхлопами пролетающих на головокружительных скоростях аэрокаров. Она – ничтожество, приживалка, они с Иреком до сих пор выкают благодетелю, а Ксизор возомнил, если у нее есть доступ к телу, то она автоматически обретает власть над разумом Палпатина? Она заметила, что насквозь прогрызла перчатку, стащила кусок голубой ткани и бросила вниз, и перчатка закружилась в тщательно отрегулированных потоках воздуха, несущих каждый корабль по заранее запрограммированному маршруту.

Х Х Х

Камин в квартире на самой верхотуре корусантского небоскреба казался неуместным архаизмом. Топили его редко, и Ирек, привлеченный характерным запахом и потрескиваньем сгорающих поленьев, изготовленных из заменителя древесины, заглянул в зал и обнаружил папашу, мрачно сжигающего какие-то фотографии. Потом в обгоревших остатках поленцев и куче золы Ирек откопал опаленную бумажку, на которой еще можно было узнать очертания его мамы и беспросветно синего мужика. Ирек не на шутку перепугался и озлился на мать: как можно было поступить так опрометчиво, а если отец оскорбится и выгонит их на улицу? Но шли дни, отец не скандалил – Ирек старательно прислушивался. А потом папик взял их с собой на премьеру в Галактическую Оперу. Августейшее семейство сидело в ложе; отец в пышной красной мантии изучал опущенный занавес, рядом тосковала мать, сверкая и переливаясь бесчисленными украшениями. Чуть дальше маячили красные колпаки гвардейцев. Поставив локти на бортик ложи и подперев щеки кулаками, принц-бастард смотрел в партер, в бурлящую живую массу – и заметил среди белых людей синюю, красноглазую физиономию. Задрав голову, принц прикинул траекторию падения громадной люстры и пришел к выводу, что Трауна точно раздавит.

– Пап, а можно я люстру Силой сковырну? – разнесся звонкий нежный голосок Ирека.

– А сковырни, сынок. Но если тебе осколком глаз выбьет, я тебе новый вставлю, искусственный, и будешь ты у нас как мофф Трахта. Но если глаз выбьет мне, то я тебе оба выбью и ни одного не вставлю.

Ирек унялся. Покосился на Роганду – она не вмешивалась в разговор мужчин. Высоко подобранные волосы, черный корсет, колье – все сияло, только глаза тусклые. Погас свет, поднялся занавес. Ирек сложил руки на бортик ложи, а голову – на руки, приготовясь выслушать очередное невероятно нудное, неразборчивое трехчасовое пение. «Неужели и меня на старости лет на классику потянет?»

Х Х Х

Повстанцы вынашивали план подорвать «Звезду смерти», когда туда прилетит Палпатин – осматривать станцию. Порфироносец редко покидал столицу, а если и летал, к примеру, в свою резиденцию на Набу, на Бисс или на Коррибан, то инкогнито. Государь был отнюдь не склонен помпезно, с приветствующими толпами и развешанными по вылизанному городу транспарантами, обнародовать свой визит. Но у повстанцев был компетентный информатор – репетитор Ирека, подкупленный профессор Магроди, сообщивший, что его величество намерен посетить новенькую, только что со стапелей, «Звезду смерти», – да не один, а с сыном, который будет ее изучать.

Но после грандиозного разгрома операции "Skyhook" Палпатин передумал лично инспектировать «Звезду смерти», а сына отправил учиться в Моу. Ирек был отнюдь не в восторге – он хотел увидеть величественные металлоконструкции «Звезды» воочию, снаружи и изнутри, а не созерцать голограммы в засекреченном НИИ и тренироваться на симуляторах. Впрочем, ему бы и на самой «Звезде смерти» вряд ли бы доверили управление оборудованием. Точно так же усадили бы за тренажеры. Ирек прекратил спорить, только узнав, что на орбите вокруг комплекса Моу вращается макет «Звезды». И все равно это повод сделать ручкой большинству репетиторов: историку, филологу, географу, биологу и тренеру (Роганда нанимала в репетиторы только мужчин).

Научно-производственный комплекс Моу был одним из самых безопасных мест, какие только можно себе представить. Существовал всего один засекреченный маршрут, ведущий на «гравитационный остров» в скоплении черных дыр, где таилась грандиозная конструкция из пятнадцати выпотрошенных астероидов, соединенных мостами, на карте напоминающая молекулу, защищенная четырьмя ИЗР и армадой из множества более мелких кораблей. В одном астероиде расквартирован имперский гарнизон, в другом – научный городок, в третьем – производственные мощности, в четвертом – генераторная…

Х Х Х

В купленном на чужое имя поместье Лея всю ночь проворочалась. Магроди не сможет связываться с ней из Моу – из-за сверхсекретности объекта только адмирал Даала имела право пользоваться каналом связи – и то исходящие сообщения из Моу не приветствовались. В Моу летят «глаза и уши» повстанцев – однако, Магроди не будет иметь доступа к документам. Его дело – нянчить кронпринца.

Значит, завербуем кого-то из сотрудников, имеющих этот самый доступ. Надо подстроить, чтобы этот гуманоид крупно проштрафился, а когда инженер окажется в СИЗО – тут-то Магроди и передаст от нас предложение внести за него залог, – размышляла Лея. Выйдя на свободу, сотрудник передаст нам копию интересующих нас документов.

Однако, следовало подстроить правонарушение, не имеющее ничего общего с профессиональной деятельностью, дабы инженера не отстранили от работы. Подкуп кого-то из ведущих инженеров Моу не имел смысла: комплекс был изолированный, засекреченный, сотрудников полностью обеспечивали всем необходимым, тратить деньги было просто некуда, а уволиться из Моу никто бы не решился.

И тогда в мозгу Леи родился Хитрый План – полностью в духе перезрелой, томящейся тинейджерки, у которой в данный момент нет парня. Магроди должен будет распылить фаллиенские феромоны в помещении, где маленький принц учится под чутким руководством кого-либо из ведущих разработчиков пресловутой «Звезды». Желательно оферомонить одежду и принца, и его ментора. В самый пикантный момент профессору поручалось ввалиться в комнату и побольше народу с собой прихватить. А когда инженера отдадут под суд за растление – предложить выкуп.

С утра, даже не позавтракав, она поспешила позвонить на Корусант и гордо изложила Магроди свой План. Засланный профессор почесал в буйных белых кудрях, поправил роговые очки:

– Ваше высочество, педофила не отдадут под суд. Император его сразу задушит Силой. За то, что сделал из его сыночка девочку.

– Палпатин еще и гомофоб?

– Он человек другого поколения, – развел четырехпалыми руками Магроди. – Старой закалки.

– Мне не нужно подстроить безвременную кончину одного из ваших сотрудников, мне нужно его завербовать! А кто… главный инженер проекта? – совершила огромное умственное усилие Лея.

– Лемелиск. Мой, между прочим, бывший студент.

– Вот Лемелиска и завербуем. У него точно должно быть все, что нам нужно.

Магроди закатил белесые, без зрачков, глаза.

– У меня час до вылета. Даже если я и успею раздобыть препарат, меня непременно обыщут.

– Профессор! Альдераанские налогоплательщики своим трудом обеспечивают вам прибавку к зарплате, – вздохнула Лея. В самом деле, ее ли это забота, как Магроди добудет и пронесет препарат?

Профессор разъединился и помчался обзванивать аптеки в поисках необходимого концентрата.


	4. Вундеркинд

Суровая начальница охраны комплекса Даала, встречая высокого гостя, к своему глубокому изумлению, увидела восьмилетнего мальчика. Она думала, что сыну престарелого императора должно быть как минимум тридцать лет. Цесаревич прибыл с немногочисленным сопровождением: с репетитором Магроди, двумя дроидами-телохранителями (причем Ирек собственноручно вытащил у обоих ИГ анализаторы речи, воздействуя на них исключительно Силой), лакеем ТБ-242 и, конечно, с пилотом.

Светил науки сорвали с рабочих мест и собрали в конференц-зале, где каждый хоть за что-нибудь ответственный сотрудник толкал аудитории, состоящей из единственного слушателя, речь о том, чем он занимается.

Гордый своим детищем Бевел демонстрировал проекции оборудования «Звезды смерти». Принц слушал вполне благосклонно, но главный инженер, выводя голограммы систем жизнеобеспечения, излучал в Силу вспышки неуверенности. Если б не внутренняя нервозность самого Лемелиска, Ирек ни за что бы не заметил в потоке навалившейся на него информации, во множестве чертежей один-единственный дефект конструкции. Ирека не устраивала только скорострельность станции. Но опасения, проецируемые главным инженером в Силу, выдали и еще одну уязвимость «Звезды».

Принц нахмурился и ткнул перстом:

– Дырка, дырка! У вас «Звезда смерти» дырявая! – и Лемелиск посинел до состояния доктора Ксакс.

Да кто ты такой в свои восемь годков? Закончи сперва университет, устройся в КБ, защити диссертацию, запатентуй разработки, а вот когда тебе доверят столь сложный, сверхсекретный госзаказ на проект боевой станции принципиально нового типа, тогда посмотрим, как ты справишься, критикан малолетний…

– Уверяю вас, мой принц, станция располагает достаточно мощными щитами, и в ее защиту выделен крупный контингент кораблей. Мы согласовывали с губернатором Таркином, а тот – с его величеством императором…

– Невероятно ушлый ребенок, – пробормотал Тол Сиврон. Его лекку нервно извивались за спиной.

Ирек посещал учения Даалиных вояк, выслушивая объяснения Фреджи; изучал с Вермином устройство систем жизнеобеспечения комплекса; сидел за симулятором, воссоздающим управление истребителем. Когда Ирек знакомился с образцами транспортов, составляющих флот Моу, ему, среди всего прочего, показали трофейный крестокрыл, который Даала привезла с экскурсии на верфь на орбите Безнадеги. Строящуюся «Звезду смерти» атаковали повстанцы – и были перебиты все до единого, а Даала, которая как раз в этот момент облетала громадину станции, оказалась в эпицентре перестрелки. Ирек заорал, что желает тренажер, имитирующий управление именно крестокрылом.

– Поиграть Силой с каким-нибудь повстанцем на крестокрыле – было бы забавно.

Его снабдили симулятором. Он демонстративно закрывал глаза ладошками и видел в Силе траекторию полета «управляемого» им истребителя, моделируемую компьютером. По вечерам он открывал голокрон и погружался в учебный транс. У него теперь было аж трое наставников, помимо привычного Магроди, а к чертежам «Звезды смерти» его приобщал сам Лемелиск. Ирек передавал компьютеру запоминаемые им схемы оборудования, вызывая в памяти чертеж и воссоздавая процессы, идущие в аппаратуре. Его программное обеспечение, стимулирующие препараты, которые он принимал, его образование – техническое и в Силе – по методике ускоренного развития, ранее опробованной профессором Магроди на воспитанниках ОЛИПО, развивали его память и возможности его мозга до невиданных масштабов. Воспитанники Омватского лагеря интенсивно-принудительного обучения поумирали от перенапряжения. Ирек запоминал, выдавал и использовал во много раз больше информации. Он помнил наизусть и моментально вызывал перед внутренним взором визуальные образы невероятного количества чертежей разнообразнейшей, сложнейшей аппаратуры. Садясь за тренажер, он почти безукоризненно – почти, ибо лишь в нескольких случаях ему доводилось спутать последовательность операций – воспроизводил действия того или иного работника, управляющего тем или иным агрегатом, комплектующим «Звезду смерти». Цель была – полностью взять на себя управление всем организмом громадной станции, в одиночку контролировать все процессы, протекавшие в автоматике «Звезды». И Лемелиск со смесью благоговения, отвращения и ужаса понимал, что по завершении изучения «Звезды смерти» ребенок сможет выполнить весь этот комплекс действий. И с не меньшим – благоговейным, опасливым отвращением смотрел он на профессора Магроди, который изобрел субэлектронный преобразователь импульсов, способствовавший дистанционному подключению к автоматике и имплантированный в мозг Ирека.

Бевел поведал, что на наличествующем макете есть действующий суперлазер и реактор, субсветовые двигатели в рабочем состоянии, самые важные отсеки для живого экипажа полностью оборудованы, хоть сейчас занимай. Функционирующий климат-контроль и наличие топлива на макете входили в приоритет поддержания техисправности опытного прототипа станции.

Экзаменуя Ирека, инженер намеревался взять трофейный крестокрыл – принц усердно тренировался на симуляторе управления оным – и совершить вояж на макет «Звезды смерти», который, как застывшая сетка параллелей и меридианов, снятая с глобуса, вращался вокруг пятнадцати астероидов, скрепленных арматурой.

Но Лемелиска экстренно вызвал Таркин, и руководитель проекта унесся на орбиту Безнадеги. Он даже попрощаться с учеником не успел. А скорее всего, не захотел успеть.

На место Бевела была срочно рекрутирована Квай Ксакс. Инженерша отнюдь не пришла в восторг – ее отрывают от работы над проектом «Сокрушителя Солнц», дабы она в ущерб работе давала уроки царственному недорослю, капризному баловню судьбы, которому посчастливилось родиться у любовницы императора, а не у омватской фермерши – а потом она же окажется виноватой, что Проект простаивает! Но как только Ксакс попробовала высказать свои претензии, директор Сиврон тут же ее оборвал:

– У вас и так множество свободного времени. Вместо того, чтоб стучать по синтезатору и издавать рулады гунгана, попавшего под поезд – займитесь наконец делом! Что это вы на меня перья топорщите? – Его лекку извивались, как разъяренные удавы.

Инженер Ксакс понурилась – кто посмеет выразить обиду на начальника, тем более, в столь закрытом коллективе, откуда так просто не уволишься, где предстоит, быть может, трудиться еще не один десяток лет?

Какое бы кресло ни занимал папачиус этого дитяти – пусть самое высокое во всей галактике – Квай не собиралась воздавать ему почестей, приличествующих его отцу.

– Смоделируйте-ка работу главного орудия.

Да, с самого эффектного. Мальчику это наверняка интереснее всего.

– А где джойстик и клавиатура? – не дав открывшему рот Иреку и слова сказать, мимоходом переспросила Квай, шаря и заглядывая во все ярусы заваленного инфокартами и датападами компьютерного стола. Спрятал заранее, чтобы отвертеться – мол, не могу нарисовать модель?

– Я представляю, как это происходит, и передаю компьютеру. Вы будете смотреть, как вычерчивается схема, – скучным голосом пояснил вундеркинд.

Квай уставилась на разворачивающуюся перед ней последовательность диагностики систем. Проверка мощности реактора. Начиная с первого, идет последовательная подача энергии на вспомогательные лучи. Диагностика основного усилителя мощности и усилителя полевой развёртки. Подача энергии на гиперфазный генератор. Выравнивание полей вспомогательных шахт. Запуск генератора поля прицела. Вывод фокусирующего магнита на полную мощность…

Ирек запускал процессы почти синхронно. Но вместо того, чтоб преклониться перед могуществом темной стороны Силы, сопряженной с работой субэлектронного преобразователя и подхлестываемой стимуляторами безбрежной памятью киборга, и признать его живым чудом техники, стократно превосходящим все беспрецедентные инновации коллектива Моу (как поступал Лемелиск), Квай стукнула кулаком по столу:

– Г-н Исмарен, что за скорость китонака?

– Я вспоминаю, д-р Ксакс, – пробормотал Ирек. Его концентрация была нарушена окриком наставницы, и монитор враз очистился, схема исчезла. Ксакс приподняла брови и с глубочайшим скепсисом заговорила:

– Представьте, ваш-ш-ство, что станцию обстреливают корабли повстанцев. Представьте, что у вас повреждены щиты, начинается разгерметизация, представьте, что на «Звезду» проникли диверсанты и расстреливают ваших штурмовиков, пробиваясь к главному компункту, где сидите вы, управляя в одиночку за всю перестрелянную обслугу вместе взятую. Или, если вам так больше нравится, погибшую в результате разгерметизации, или отравленную нервно-паралитическим газом, который по вентиляции вот-вот доберется до вашей рубки. А вы отвлеклись, принялись обижаться и остановили процесс, когда ласковая репетитор Ксакс в непринужденной форме решила немножко подогнать ваш темп выкладок. Представьте, что ради выживания вы должны погрузиться в гибернационный транс, ввести себя фактически в кому, и в таком состоянии управлять на 80% выведенной из строя станцией. Представьте, что в то же время вы должны остановить диверсантов, пробравшихся на «Звезду» – дотянуться до их сознания, сколько бы их ни было, и заставить их – выбирайте, что? Перестрелять друг друга? Дружным строем пойти выбрасываться в мусорный эжектор? Брать скафандры и идти латать повреждения – чему они, ясное дело, не обучены, и направлять их действия должны будете вы?

Ирек покосился на ученую даму. Лемелиск был мягким репетитором, все нахваливал подопечного, и вундеркинд не ожидал, что эта хрупкая молодая женщина с тонкими чертами нежного, даже одухотворенного лица способна вообразить подобную расправу.

– А вы суровая, оказывается.

– Не дай Сила, конечно, чтоб вам пришлось в них стрелять, чтобы вообще кому-то пришлось воспользоваться «Звездой смерти» как оружием массового уничтожения.

– А вы пацифистка? – поинтересовался Ирек.

– Вооруженное восстание и убийство оправдать нельзя. Они выступают против императора, декларируют, а гибнут обычные люди. Это не выход. И «Звезду смерти» можно использовать для разрушения рудосодержащих астероидов.

– Это банда пиратов и контрабандистов, нанятых горсткой влиятельных на своих планетах людей, решивших захватить власть во всей галактике. Мы подавим мятеж, восстановим разрушенные повстанцами города. Я построю правовое государство.

– Правовое нам только снится, – отозвалась Ксакс, вспоминая, как мофф Таркин, развлекаясь, полосовал с орбиты лазером родные города проштрафившихся омватских студентов. Знал бы о таком бессмысленном геноциде его величество император! Может, рассказать дофину, пусть передаст папеньке, на миг задумалась Квай, но тут же отмела никчемную мысль: мофф Таркин – в силе, его величество доверил ему «Звезду смерти», что такой глыбе запоздавшие на семь лет жалобы осиротевшей омватки?

– Давайте, ваше высочество, заново. Все-таки вам большую и дорогую игрушку доверяют.

Ксакс по два-три раза заставляла его моделировать все предстоящие действия, а под конец открыла руководство по ремонту «большой игрушки» и, тыкая перстом, стала спрашивать дословные цитаты с любой страницы. Экзамен, который сегодня сдавал Ирек, не допускал ни единого промаха: принцу предстояло вывести макет «Звезды смерти» из кластера черных дыр и произвести испытательный выстрел по астероиду (который ему подыскали с расчетом, чтоб разрушение оного не вызвало ощутимого гравитационного сдвига на стратегически более ценных объектах), после чего вернуть макет на орбиту комплекса тем же узким, извилистым маршрутом между черными дырами.

Перемещения и активность аппаратуры «Звезды смерти» мониторили из Моу. На самом деле Ирек мог бы и не покидать научно-производственный комплекс – для Силы расстояния не важны – и управлять «Звездой» из той же проекторной, где проходили его занятия. Но в задание добавили элемент риска, и немалого, натягивающего нервы до предела: Ирек и экзаменатор должны были сами находиться на борту станции. К тому же крестокрылы вместо навигационного компьютера были оборудованы дроидом-астромехом – а Иреку и того не дали. Используй Силу, Ирек…

«Да, детка, учился ты водить одноместную посудину – мало того, что ноги мне отсидишь, так еще и мне придется через тебя заглядывать, когда ты напортачишь и я буду нас спасать от столкновения с опорой или, как вариант, уводить из зоны притяжения ближайшей черной дыры», – думала экзаменаторша по дороге в ангар.

Благодаря происхождению ее расы от птиц, Квай была очень стройной, с легкими костями; ускоренный обмен веществ не давал омватам полнеть. Ирека тоже не перекармливали. Вдвоем они втиснулись в единственное кресло в кабине подготовленного для них крестокрыла. Ирек задраил люки и, не касаясь клавиатуры вручную, вызвал программу старта. Субсветовой двигатель ожил. Полуобернувшись на Квай и заметив ее напряженный взгляд и стиснутые челюсти, Ирек прекратил браваду и наглядно взялся за панель управления, направляя посудину вперед. Странно – горячее тело, прижимающееся к нему в тесном пилотском кресле, вызывало у Ирека непривычные и возмутительно неуместные мыслишки: а все ли тело у нее такое же синее, как ее лицо? Переходный шлюз выплюнул истребитель из чрева выпотрошенного астероида в маслянистую черноту. Вцепившись в рычаги управления, Ирек стиснул зубы: он первый раз за настоящим штурвалом и летит выгуливать макет «Звезды смерти», а сам с какого-то перепугу размышляет, что под униформой у этой гуманоидной! Возможно, потому, что в леденящем холоде и мраке к нему прижалась такая грелка с температурой тела выше человеческой?

А все дело в том, что Магроди, вооружившись пульверизатором, уже внедрил препарат в систему очистки воздуха на истребителе. Он решил, что однокресельная близость пассажиров как нельзя лучше способствует реализации плана, который он тут подвизался претворять в жизнь.

Загнав раскочегаренные вдыханием препарата мыслишки в дальний угол сознания и припечатав их тяжелой дверью – но тени продолжали, упорно извиваясь, просачиваться сквозь щели – Ирек увильнул от бесформенного каменного обломка, среди всего прочего мусора, кружившего вокруг комплекса из пятнадцати астероидов, и, набирая высоту, нырнул в проем между несущими балками скелета «Звезды смерти». Ангары на прототипе предусматривались, но в большинстве своем были недооборудованы, так что припарковаться было негде. Ирек, конечно, мог подняться на борт и занять главную рубку, но его экзамен предусматривал именно дистанционное управление громадной станцией, и маленький крестокрыл, не прекращая движения, летел внутри голого каркаса, выдерживая оптимальное расстояние до металлоопор, оплетенных незаизолированными кабелями, и подстраиваясь под направление движения «Звезды».

Ирек связался с навкомпьютером, вычерчивая маршрут по безопасному коридору между черными дырами. Шарообразный скелет сошел с орбиты и, унося крошку-истребитель, тяжко прорвал громадным полупустым телом занавес бурлящих газов, всей тушей плюхаясь в хаотическое переплетение гравитационных коридоров, одни из которых заканчивались тупиком, а другие уводили прямо в черные дыры.

Мрак расцвечивали завихрения кипящих газов, распускаясь шлейфами рваных всполохов и выворачиваясь наизнанку по раскуроченным спиралям, уносясь в разверсты пасти черных дыр. Ирек перераспределил энергию, укрепляя противорадиационные щиты корабля. Лобовое стекло потемнело, оберегая глаза пассажиров от фейерверка распяленных протуберанцев. В гравитационных всплесках «Звезду смерти» неистово мотало из стороны в сторону, и крестокрыл дергался в такт, чтобы избежать столкновения с трубами и мощными балками. Подпрыгивая, трясясь и отвешивая поклоны черным дырам, расцвеченный отсветами газовых вихрей, скособоченный макет несся в систему Кесселя, но все же мощность субсветовых двигателей была недостаточной – Ирек перебросил чуть ли не всю энергию на стабилизаторы. На макете станции гигнулась система жизнеобеспечения, освещение погасло. Квай отслеживала на ноутбуке показания приборов «Звезды смерти».

– У вас заживо сварилась вся команда, – комментировала она.

Ирек скрипнул зубами – неужели непонятно, что он только такой ценой удерживает «Звезду смерти» в гравитационном коридоре. В истребителе провернуть тот же фокус было нельзя.

Когда макет наконец-то вынырнул из туманности, оставив позади фейерверки распатланных газовых хвостов, вилявших от черной дыры к черной дыре, у обоих пассажиров крестокрыла мозги словно плясали в черепных коробках. Миновав обитаемый Кессель со спутником и подведя испещренный сотами шар к намеченному на разнос астероиду, Ирек перешел ко второй фазе экзамена – стал наводить орудие. Энергия суперлазера собиралась, но процесс со всхлипом остановился на полпути, многие компоненты оборудования перемкнуло, произошло несколько взрывчиков, орудие захлебнулось. Иреку еле удалось рассеять направленный поток и предотвратить перегрузку суперлазера. Он перекрыл подачу энергии и переключил системы. Квай приникла к своему монитору, изучая повреждения.

– Оно изначально было неисправным, – запальчиво предвосхитил ее комментарии Ирек. – Ваша недоработка.

– Проведите диагностику повреждений, – скучным голосом сказала Ксакс, но в глазах у нее полыхала тревога.

Ирек запустил проверку техисправности, выясняя, не пострадали ли двигатели, способна ли «Звезда» донести их суденышко до комплекса соединенных астероидов – преобразователь импульсов, позволявший Иреку влиять Силой на работу механизмов, дал принцу возможность принять их дистанционно, без устройства визуального вывода данных – напрямую в мозг. Так и есть – ему придется проводить ремонт, выискивая в Силе инструменты, переместить к местам повреждений и привести их в действие, дабы сваривали, запаивали, ликвидировали замыкание, меняли сожженные провода, восстанавливали функциональность. Не отрываясь от ноутбука, Ксакс следила за состоянием повреждений и временами, когда Ирек путался, подсказывала. Когда поспешный ремонт был завершен, Ирек активировал Силой проверку техсостояния корабля. По завершении повторной диагностики он считал результаты и, наконец открыв глаза, встретил одобрительный кивок Квай.

– Так, мы не будем с вами вторично приводить его в действие, – это она о суперлазере. – Я перечислю в отчете выявленные неполадки, составим инструкцию, отправим на борт рембригаду. Разворачивайте макет.

Послевкусие болтанки еще не унялось, но Ирек снова двинул «Звезду смерти» в область гравитационных возмущений. После бешеной скачки без седла и упряжи по пересеченной местности Ирек благополучно добрался до гравитационного островка в сердце кластера и пристроил макет на низкую орбиту, правда, в этот раз скелетоподобная сфера двигалась вспять.

Сдав крестокрыл обслуге ангара, избавившись от шлемов и летных костюмов, возвращенцы преодолели путь через несколько этажей и переходников, по мосту на другой астероид, и Ирек замечал, как нетерпеливо закатывает глаза Квай, когда неумолимые приверженцы буквы инструкции на своих постах запрашивали аусвайсы, прежде чем пропустить на другой уровень комплекса, как будто в первый раз видели. Взглянув на часы, Квай убедилась, что экспедиция превысила отведенное для нее время, и к ужину они опоздали.

– А вы не устали, ваше высочество? Кости у вас не ломит? Облучились лишний раз, весь день болтались в истребителе. У меня до сих пор голова кружится. Давайте пойдем в буфет, добьемся, чтоб нас покормили, а потом разбежимся душ принимать и отсыпаться.

– А ведь вы всего лишь сидели в креслице и надзирали, временами ерничая. А я работал!

– Полдела сделал.

– Извините, – сказал Ирек. – Переборщил. Вы правда мне очень помогли.

– Себя спасала.

– Эта ваша «Недозвезда смерти»… – Ирек фыркнул. И хорошо, что они находились в истребителе, а не в рубке макета, на котором пришлось пожертвовать системой жизнеобеспечения ради адекватной работы двигателей. Он хотел было отпустить колкость по поводу многочисленных неполадок, немедленно проявившихся, когда макет был пущен в дело, а Квай уже подготовила возражение, что проводились бесчисленные тесты, стократное моделирование любых неурядиц, все предусмотрели, но, дескать, форс-мажорные обстоятельства… Но перепалка была задушена, не начавшись: инженерше на комлинк пришел мессидж от сивроновского зама: отчет должен быть передан не позднее чем через час!

– А кушать нам не надо, – прокомментировала Квай, молча прочитав сообщение. – Начальство, безмозглое, безо всякого образования, не то что технического, вымогающее с нас прилагать немыслимые усилия, превышающие все ресурсы организма.

Ирек знал, какими словами огрызнуться. Самодовольная ученая дама, купающаяся в осознании собственной исключительности. Ниспровергательница устоев чинопочитания. Доказываешь мне, что я – необразованное ничтожество, которому повезло родиться сыном Большого Начальника? Используешь образ отсутствующего Сиврона, как трансформатор, проецируя на него свои колкости, адресованные на самом деле – мне? Мысленно размахиваешь своей диссертацией? Наверно, я для тебя что-то среднее между дроидом и белой обезьяной. А я тебя проучу. Ирек еще в пути придумал, как.

Но тогда он отмахнулся от придумки – руками и ногами. Не место и не время. Но сейчас, шагая по коридору НИИ рядом с Квай, он не передавал сигналов множеству аппаратуры, не был сосредоточен на показаниях приборов, которые принимал.

По контрасту с фэйс-контролем, которому возвращенцы подвергались по пути в проекторную, учебная комната Ирека оказалась бесхозяйственно незапертой: в замке торчал обломок ключа, который можно было извлечь разве что Силой. Квай села за компьютер и принялась загружать данные со своего ноутбука. Ирек пристроился рядом, намеренно касаясь ее бедра.

– Будем с вами отчет сочинять. – Ирек не отстранялся, и, немного подождав, она отвернулась от компьютера и попеняла: – Можете ко мне не прижиматься? Благо места хватает, не в истребителе.

– А я хочу.

– С чего вдруг?

– Потому что вы красивая.

Толку, подумала Ксакс. Экземпляров мужского пола в комплексе немало, но не красота их прельщает, а, скажем так, коммуникабельность. Квай же Ксакс была женщиной замкнутой. Только восьмилетний мальчик заметил, что она красивая. Горько слышать.

– Можно вас попросить быть моей первой женщиной?

Ксакс саркастически показала мизинчик.

Ирек вспыхнул. И не придумал аргумента лучше, чем:

– Вы мой репетитор.

– Я не подписывалась вас еще и этому учить. Кстати, я вообще не подписывалась, и работаю бесплатно – токмо потому, что Сиврон попросил. В ущерб моему основному проекту.

Проучу, думал Ирек. Собью спесь. Его глаза были как раз на уровне ее груди, обтянутой форменной блузкой с нашивками НИИ Моу, сквозь ткань проступали кружева лифчика и очертания темных сосков. Расстегнутая верхняя пуговка треугольником раскрывала воротничок, над которым была впадинка у основания тонкой синей шеи – там, где расходятся узкие ключицы. Ирек взял ее за субтильное плечико.

– Поцелуйте меня.

Его обнаглевшее высочество, конечно, насмотрелся порно-рекламы в голонете, незванно-негаданно выскакивающей изо всех щелей и углов. Реклама выскакивает, и в результате скучающие по маме мальчики начинают приставать к взрослым тетям.

– Ладно. Один поцелуй, и больше не приставайте. Это, в конце концов, смешно.

– А я могу вам приказать, – упрямо возразил Ирек.

– Велите лучше Сиврону доплатить мне за подработку!

– Обязательно!

– Я буду надеяться, что он к вам прислушается, мой принц, – Ксакс ущипнула Ирека за обе щеки, в синих глазах блеснули искры веселья. Ее лицо приблизилось, и его обдало чужим горячим дыханием. Он задрал подбородок. Губы Квай надавили, приоткрыли ему рот, и ее синий язык устремился вовнутрь, исследовать. Сквозь ткань форменной блузки к нему прижималась мягкая грудь. Ирек не знал, куда девать руки, и наконец потянулся поворошить ее белесые перья.

Квай отстранилась, провела рукой по лицу – и улыбнулась. Ирек сейчас был таким забавным – пунцовые, полуоткрытые губы ловили воздух, зрачки так расширились, что округлившиеся глаза на восторженной раскрасневшейся мордахе казались черными. Красивый мальчик, жаль, что еще не парень. Ирек снова потянулся, смешно выпятив губы. Не прекращая улыбаться, Квай высунула синий язычок и очертила контур его губ. Руки Ирека опять зарылись в ее мягкие остаточные перья, скользнули ниже, по щекам, начали расстегивать ей пуговки.

– Давайте, что ли, от компьютера отойдем, – пробормотала Квай.

Инженерша поднялась, отсоединила ноутбук. Принц нетерпеливо мялся рядом. Когда компьютер затих в ждущем режиме, Ирек схватил ее за руку и потянул к узкому жесткому диванчику, где и получил долгожданную, прямо-таки выстраданную возможность убедиться, что да, у нее все тело такое же синее...

И тут в проекторную ввалились Магроди, Голанда, Доксин и даже директор Сиврон, вот кого засланному профессору удалось выманить из уютного кабинета. Подкупленный репетитор заранее сломал ключ в замке. Квай и Ирек отскочили друг от друга. Инженерша схватила свою форменную блузку и попыталась прикрыться, поджав ноги к груди. Магроди даже не пришлось изображать изумление и ужас.

– А где Бевел? – только и спросил он.

– С утра в командировке. Таркин вызвал на объект, – машинально ответил Сиврон.

– Я за него… – жалко откликнулась Ксакс.

Магроди, нехорошо усмехаясь, сверлил густо посиневшее, в ореоле встопорщившихся рудиментарных перьев, удлиненное личико Ксакс возмущенным взглядом беззрачковых бельм. Доксин хихикал в приступе притворного кашля. Лекку директора сами собой поднялись и изогнулись в вопросительные знаки. Голанда попятилась к двери – зачем им мешать?

– Мне вверено воспитание принца, которому ваша сотрудница нанесла глубокую травму, – разворачиваясь к спутникам, скорбно провещал Магроди. – Мало того, что поведение инженера Ксакс неприемлемо с моральной точки зрения, оно еще и уголовно наказуемо! Ему же восемь лет! Я иду ставить в известность адмирала Даалу.

И помчался, невесело размышляя: может быть, на какой-нибудь цивилизованной планете, где есть полиция и суд, Квай Ксакс и была бы взята под стражу за подобное преступление – но не в изолированном микромире Моу, где функции правоохранительных органов исполнял гарнизон Даалы, а роль высшей судебной инстанции – сама адмиральша. Магроди уповал лишь на то, что в Моу несносно скучно. Возможно, Даала будет рада обрушить карающую длань на единственную проштрафившуюся – каким бы ни было ее прегрешение.

Но Даала только пожала плечами:

– Современные дети созревают быстрее. И потом, как она могла отказаться? – ведь он же принц. Ты что, дурак? Не понимаешь? Принцы обычно женщин за это награждают. А ты хочешь поднять бучу. Значит, мальчик созрел. – Так заключила Даала, и Магроди, волоча ноги, покинул адмиральский кабинет, кляня свою альдераанскую заказчицу и сложившиеся обстоятельства: рядом с Иреком, подвергаясь воздействию препарата, оказался не в трудах поседелый пузан, а экзотичная девица, и теперь образ жертвы к мальчишке никак не приклеишь: в чьих угодно глазах Ирек превратился в завоевателя.

К тому же Магроди испортил отношения с царственным учеником.

– Вы уволены! – сверкая глазами, выпалил принц-бастард. – А на ваше место я найму д-ра Ксакс. Она отсюда уволится, и вы сможете устроиться на ее вакантное место!

– Не вы меня нанимали, ваше высочество, а ваша матушка. И рассчитать меня может только ваш отец, который и платит мне зарплату, – спесиво откликнулся изобретатель субэлектронного преобразователя.

– Я позвоню папе, – злобно пообещал Ирек. Но в узле связи Моу кронпринцу объяснили, что не имеют права передавать исходящие сообщения: на строго засекреченном объекте запрещена вся связь с внешним миром, и это распространяется даже на адмирала Даалу.

– А я выше адмирала Даалы! – топнул ногой сын императора.

И устремился к адмиральше – использовать ее передатчик. Но Даалы на базе не было – она проводила плановые учения на орбите. В данный момент звонить ей на «Горгону» было бессмысленно.

Весь кипя, Ирек отправился искать новообретенную замену строптивцу, но Квай Ксакс была на плановом производственном совещании. Ирек целый час проторчал под дверями, и наконец из растворившихся дверей полился поток живой массы – научных сотрудников-людей здесь было меньше, чем гуманоидов. Одной из первых выпорхнула синяя птичка. Встретилась взглядом с Иреком, на ее лице отчетливо читалось: «Ты-то скоро улетишь, а мне тут работать. Сотруднички до конца моих дней не забудут». На нее несносно косились и масляно улыбались.

Ирек устремился к Квай.

– А Сиврон действительно обещал мне прибавку, – сказала она.

Ирек самодовольно улыбнулся и схватил ее за руку. «Эй, не при всех!» – хотела одернуть Квай, но осеклась – все и так знают! Принц вел свой трофей по коридорам НИИ, не в силах скрыть гордости, выпрямившись и стараясь казаться выше ростом. Абсолютно все закисающие от скуки сотруднички, спешащие с папками из кабинета в кабинет, встречали их нехорошими улыбками. Пауки в банке.

К компьютеру в кабинете инженера Ксакс был подсоединен синтезатор.

– Ты умеешь играть? – поразился Ирек. Ксакс кивнула, перышки встрепенулись. – А сыграй мне что-нибудь!

– Ирек, ты сюда учиться направлен или развлекаться? – снова попыталась строжиться Ксакс. Принц-бастард схватил ее за обе руки:

– Я всю жизнь учился, сколько себя помню. Еще когда я «мама» не выговаривал, я уже должен был передвигать предметы Силой. В пять лет мне имплантировали мой чип. У меня было две трепанации. Только мои четыре стены и учеба. Я и знаю только родителей своих да несколько старперов, которые с папашей работают, а лакеи не считаются. Ты – самое молодое лицо, какое я когда-либо видел. Кстати, у меня разрядился СЭП. Я сам не заряжаю. Это всегда делал Магроди, но я его уволил, – серо-стальные глаза принца злобно сверкнули. Он вытащил из кармана переходник и шнур, вручил репетиторше. Квай раздвинула его волосы, нашла разъем, подсоединила кабель к источнику питания. Металлическое гнездо в детской голове выглядело устрашающим триумфом технократии, попранием всех моральных устоев.

– Тебе не больно? Что ты чувствуешь?

– Вторую трепанацию как раз делали из-за болей. Ну, и доукомплектовали. Сейчас уже ничего. – Ирек смотрел жестоко, по-взрослому, даже страдальчески. Ксакс содрогнулась.

– Ты не жалеешь, что из тебя сделали киборга?

– Нет. Я стал сильнее. Меня усовершенствовали. Ты мне сыграешь?

Подопытный принц неподвижно сидел у батареи питания, из головы у него свешивался шнур – леденящая кровь пародия на падаванскую косу. Квай с мечтательно-отрешенным выражением перебирала клавиши и негромко, приятным голосом напевала мелодию без слов. Ирек был горд, что инженер Ксакс, выясняется, не просто ученый педант, технарь-сухарь, а обладает еще и таким талантом. Ей было мало синтезатора, она сокрушалась, что в Моу неоткуда достать скрипку, флейту и гитару. Программа, с помощью которой она писала музыку, давала возможность создавать сэмплы, имитирующие звучание живых инструментов, но Квай хотела научиться по-настоящему играть на них. Он даже пообещал ей спонсировать выход альбома. Ирек не рассчитывал, что Квай переквалифицируется в профессиональную певицу – она, скорее всего, постесняется выходить на сцену. Но оплатить студию, нанять продюсера, группу и звукарей – почему бы и нет? Однократно поощрить ее хобби.

Какой милый, наивный. Вряд ли у него столько денег водится. Квай осторожно, чтоб не задеть шнур, потрепала принца по голове:

– Хочешь увезти меня из Моу?

– Да! – сказал Ирек, перехватывая ее синюю руку и в поцелуе пробуя на вкус ее пульс. – Сыграй еще что-нибудь…

Топ, топ, топ, бум!

– Что это?

Это орава разъяренных вуки гонялась по всему НИИ за профессором Магроди, размахивая обломками арматуры. По всему астероиду разнесся утробный вой сигнализации, мешаясь с вучиным ревом. Ксакс подскочила к прозрачной двери кабинета и в ужасе смотрела, как из-за угла притопал отряд Даалиных вояк и уложил самых ретивых выстрелами в упор. Быстро оглянувшись на Ирека, она увидела улыбку на 32 зуба – и, размахнувшись, влепила принцу звонкую пощечину.

– Ты гадкий, жестокий мальчишка! Они же безоружные! А Магроди – он ханжа и дурак, но не убивать же за это.

Ирек устыдился, вновь сравнив свои методы с вейдеровскими.

Угрожая бластерными винтовками, штурмовики погнали уцелевших космачей обратно в бараки, а затоптанного Магроди уволокли в госпиталь.

Подпирая стену у конференц-зала, Ирек проделал простенькую операцию: открыл Силой вучиный барак. Узнав, что рабочие на самом деле находятся в рабстве, он был неприятно поражен: несмотря на сегрегацию, официально Империя декларировала право на свободу для всех подданных его величества, включая негуманоидных. Озлобленные годами рабского труда и побоями надсмотрщика, мохнатые рабы с ревом устремились наружу. Ирек никогда не занимался кропотливым совершенствованием навыка манипуляции сознанием: его отец был чересчур занят по работе, хоть и обещал со временем выкроить время для оттачивания этой способности сына. Зато принц уже в достаточной мере овладел эмпатией. Его гнев разнесся в Силе звоном погребального колокола, захлестывая все и вся, как цунами. Он передался ошалелым мохначам, и орава заросших шерстищей могучих тел, сметая все на своем пути, устремилась искать белоглазого, восьмипалого, седого очкарика, которого вуки никогда не видели, но внезапно захотели разорвать. Прохожие сотрудники с воплями прятались за бронедверьми и удирали вспять.

Если бы связь была разрешена, Сиврон бы отправил отчет Таркину и подал прошение на доставку новой рабсилы числом экземпляров в тридцать. Но притока новых рабов было ждать неоткуда, так что разбушевавшихся вуки уложили парализующими лучами. Вскоре они оклемались. А вот Магроди в госпитале, конечно, подлатали, но он остался инвалидом.

– Вы больше не сможете работать, – сказал ему Ирек. – До Корусанта мы вас подбросим, а там… Оформите пенсию.

Х Х Х

У Квай Ксакс не было аусвайса, и охранники наотрез отказались ее пропускать, сколько бы Ирек ни топал ногами, крича: «Это со мной!»

– Ваш-ш-ство, заходите! – взывал лакей, который вышел встречать кронпринца.

– А она? – требовал инфант.

– Аусвайс! – отвечали секьюрити.

– Я без нее никуда не пойду.

Принц позвонил маме. Роганда была на курсах по стрип-пластике. Потом заехала к маникюрше. Все это время Ирек, Квай и два глухих ИГ болтались у входа во дворец. После долгой дороги из Моу можно было бы сходить в какое-нибудь заведение общепита, но у принца наличных не водилось (отец положил на его счет круглую сумму, но недееспособный по возрасту Ирек не мог снять ни копейки). У Квай была зарплата на карточке, но Иреку претило брать какие-то подачки от нее, пусть даже пакетик чипсов. Заметив в выси машину Роганды (розовую на этот раз), Ирек подавил побуждение утянуть Силой маменькин спидер вниз, ко входу на первый этаж – мама явно собиралась припарковаться на высотной платформе, неподалеку от своей квартиры. Он цивилизованно позвонил ей на комлинк и сообщил свое местонахождение. БД-3765, сидевшая за рулем, спикировала, посадила посудину на стоянке для персонала. Ирек со всех ног бросился к маме, за ним плелась Ксакс, шествие замыкали глухие ИГ.

– Нас не пропускают во дворец!

– Во-первых, здравствуй, Ирек.

– Да пребудет с тобой Сила, – пробормотал принц, пряча глаза.

– Добрый день, – проблеяла Ксакс. Бьющая в глаза роскошь наряда, высота и сложность прически и густота грима фаворитки окончательно убедили ее, что радужные надежды и обещания ребенка разобьются об несокрушимую стену.

– Кто вы? – неприязненно спросила Роганда.

– Инженер Квай Ксакс из научно-производственного комплекса Моу.

– А где Магроди?

– Он травмировался и не сможет больше работать, – заявил Ирек. – Когда нас высадили, он вызвал такси и улетел домой. Я уже нашел ему замену. – Он схватил Квай за руку.

– Сейчас покажу паспорт, диплом, трудовую книжку… – Квай нагнулась над тяжелым рюкзаком, стала расстегивать, но Роганда отмахнулась.

– Девушка, мой сын не нуждается в ваших услугах.

– Проведи собеседование, – воззвал принц. – Д-р Ксакс – компетентный, квалифицированный специалист, именно она летала со мной на «Зве…»

– Пойдем домой, сынок, и ты мне все расскажешь. Так долго не виделись!

– Мама, я выманил, надоумил уволиться с работы, увез на другую планету…

– Девушке надо было самой об этом подумать.

– Мы рассчитывали, что вы с отцом возьмете ее на работу, – Ирек покраснел от злости, на глаза у него навернулись слезы. Квай закрыла лицо руками, виднелись только расширившиеся глаза.

– Не тот уровень, – отрезала мать. – Репетитором кронпринца достоин быть только профессор, давно зарекомендовавший свое имя, признанный авторитет в научном мире, взрастивший не одно поколение блестящих ученых, запатентовавший по меньшей мере три изобретения. Сколько вам лет, девушка?

– Девятнадцать! – ответила Квай, густо синея.

– И уже д.т.н.? – Роганда потерла большим и указательным пальцем. После чего утащила Ирека вовнутрь. Следом поспешила БД, потопали два глухих ИГ и засеменил встречавший лакей.

Квай подобрала громадный рюкзак, развернулась и поплелась, куда глаза глядят, едва не натыкаясь на прохожих.

Не видать инженеру Ксакс дворцового отдела кадров, бухгалтерии и пропуска сотрудницы! Придется переночевать в космопорту. На рейсовых звездолетах до Моу никак не добраться. Неужели придется рыскать по захудалым кабакам и искать какого-нибудь бедового, подрабатывающего нелегальным извозом? Сиврон, конечно, примет ее обратно, но как же тягостно будет находиться среди пауков в банке, вовек не забудущих скандал с восьмилетним принцем, к которому теперь прибавится злорадство, что ее забраковали.

В лифте Роганда пыталась изображать материнскую нежность и радость встречи, но Ирек увернулся от поцелуя и угрюмо уставился в стенку, отказываясь разговаривать. Внезапно сквозь темную, сгустчатую пелену обид прорвалась догадка. Он выхватил комлинк и написал сообщение: «НЕ УХОДИ. ТЕБЯ ПРОПУСТЯТ. Я ЕЕ УБОЛТАЛ.» – отослал его Ксакс и потянулся Силой наверх, выискивая ДКЧ.

Квай не успела далеко отойти от дворцовой площади, растерянно оглядываясь и не решаясь спросить дорогу у презрительно косящихся, привычных к сегрегации прохожих – белых людей. Получив мессидж от Ирека, она в недоумении побрела обратно – а на входе в правительственный небоскреб ее встретила Роганда, с другой укладкой, попроще, да и платье не то, когда только успела. Она шепнула охране, чтоб посторонились: «Пропуск сделаем. Его величество император разрешил», буркнула Квай: «Что стоите?» и увела ее по громадному холлу к одному из лифтов.

По пути к фавориткиной квартире пришлось еще несколько раз миновать посты и ссылаться на императора, а Квай только изумлялась внезапной перемене в поведении мадам Исмарен.

Размеры пирамиды поражали воображение. Высота потолков, ширина коридоров, звонкий мрамор и гранит, пышность лепнины и блеск облицовки, количество попадавшихся по дороге сотрудников – от всего этого у привычной к замкнутым пространствам, силовым полям и прозрачному пластику Квай захватывало дух.

Роганда привела ее к себе домой и жестом указала в сторону столовой. Квай неловко разулась и, поставив тяжеленный рюкзак на пол у входной двери, просеменила в столовую – и панически оглянулась через плечо. Две Роганды. Ее провожатая и та, что сидела на стуле, не в нарядном розовом платье, а в пеньюаре, жуя какой-то диетический салатец. Ей прислуживал протокольный дроид. Она обернулась на новоприбывших, и только что насупленная мордаха Ирека засияла торжеством.

– Садись! – скомандовал он. – Лакей, подай моей учительнице обед.

Роганда на миг страдальчески вздернула брови, выщипанные в причудливой форме запятых, и произнесла:

– Что ж, Ксакс, если мой сын так хочет пригласить вас в гости…

Квай примостилась на стуле, разгладив юбку и теребя пуговку своей единственной блузки, с которой перед отлетом отпорола нашивку «НИИ Моу», и смотрела, как дроид наполняет ей тарелочки той же диетической и с виду жутко неаппетитной пищей. Ирек, весь светясь, подмигнул. Она не смогла выдавить ответную улыбку. Она привыкла работать с компьютерами, графиками и таблицами, а не с людьми; в ее предыдущие профессиональные обязанности не входила необходимость кому-то нравиться. А сейчас она мгновенно не понравилась хозяйке. В самом деле, подумала Квай, чего можно ждать от матери, которая сделала своего сына подопытным.


	5. Киднеппинг

Перед профессором Магроди висела мерцающая голограмма принцессы Леи.

– Наконец-то вы вернулись, сколько драгоценного времени утеряно Альянсом в ожидании чертежей… Как поживает царственное семейство?

– Лучше всех, – буркнул Магроди.

– Палпатин никуда не собирается?

– Император не наносит визитов на планеты своих вассалов. Для этого у него хватает послов.

– Правильно, зачем ему носиться по галактике, ему и тут хорошо, удобство и комфорт, лелеющий его скукоженное тельце… Этот похотливый старикашка!.. Этот самодур! Его стоит свергнуть уже за то, что он держит гарем любовниц, – заявила Лея.

Магроди так вытаращил глаза, что очки съехали на кончик носа.

– Эм… Ваше высочество, у императора точно нет гарема. И быть не может. Он же не хатт, не цереанин, не келиш первобытный – он принадлежит к просвещенной цивилизации Набу, а человечество издревле придерживается моногамии. Гарем, у человека? У людей это не признак престижа. Наоборот. Это было бы скандально и неприемлемо.

– Когда меня первый раз представили двору императора, я видела на том приеме шестерых его наложниц, – упорствовала Лея.

«Принцессе 19 или 20 – наверно, ни о чем другом не думает», – умозаключил Магроди и проронил:

– М-м, те дамы вполне могли быть женами и дочерьми придворных.

– Они были не похожи! А вы – вы привыкли поучать, привыкли к безапелляционной уверенности в своей непререкаемой правоте. А вы не придворный, вы лишь скромный репетитор принца. Думаете только о своих формулах и таблицах и не замечаете цинизма кровавого тирана, которому служите.

– Послушайте! Я опаздываю в больницу, на обследование. И ради чего? Выслушивать ваши фантазии о немыслимом разврате и могучей потенции стариков? Я хотел сообщить только одно: я выполнял ваше распоряжение, и принц натравил на меня толпу взбесившихся вуки. Меня затоптали. У меня было 14 переломов, множественные сотрясения головного мозга, отбиты почки, разрыв печени и селезенки. Я оформляю инвалидность. Моя жена бегает по врачебным комиссиям, носит мои справки.

– Он узнал, что вы сотрудничаете с Альянсом?

– Он пока что мысли читать не обучен, – блекло усмехнулся Магроди. – За то, что я устроил скандал в связи с, хм, поступком принца под воздействием препарата.

– А чертежи, чертежи? Он передал вам копию?

– Мне не удалось добиться заключения Квай Ксакс под стражу.

– Какой еще Квай Ксакс? Мы договаривались на руководителя проекта – Лемелиска.

– В командировке. Непосредственно на объекте. Ксакс была его первой помощницей, также имела доступ ко всем необходимым данным. На время командировки Лемелиска ее прикрепили к Иреку. Вы улавливаете разницу? Девушка! Ей 19 лет. Даала заявила, что Ирек – герой. Как бы я ни тщился выставить произошедшее как преступление, результатом стала только моя травма и выход на пенсию по инвалидности!

Лея взвыла:

– А чертежи?

– В голове у Ирека. При определенных методах убеждения он вам нарисует.

– Как вы их туда засунули?

– Он их изучал, – вздохнул Магроди. – Чтобы управлять теми или иными агрегатами, принц обязан выучить их чертежи и визуально представлять себе работу всех устройств, моделировать все процессы, происходящие в них.

– Ах так, вы предлагаете Альянсу похитить принца Галактической Империи! Почему вы не подали этот ценный совет раньше, пока летели на Корусант? Перехватить корабль было бы намного проще, чем проламываться через полчища дворцовой охраны, вы отдаете себе отчет?

– Проходил курс лечения в бакте!

В это время Бейл по голограмме раздавал указания пиратам и контрабандистам, готовившим рейд на очередной имперский объект. Когда совещание закончилось и голограммы сообщников погасли, в комнату вошла дочь. Выражение лица Леи было на редкость кислым. Она не посвящала отца в свой Хитрый План, рассчитывая насладиться ошарашенным выражением его лица, когда она предъявит ему чертежи «Звезды смерти». Так что сейчас не стоило ретроспективно расписываться в крахе своих надежд.

И в эту же самую секунду на месте погасших голограмм бойцов Восстания вспыхнул молочно-туманный сгусток, заостряясь монтрелами, лекку, угловатой фигуркой, и мутно взблескивая огромными глазами.

– Правое дело делаете! – кликушествовала Асока. – Свергнем преступный режим упыря, разжиревшего на крови мертвых воинов Силы!

– Ой! – воскликнула Лея.

– Падаван Тано, – мрачно представил бесплотную визитершу Бейл. – Моя дочь Лея.

– Это, конечно, приятно, что джедай нас одобряет. Был бы этот джедай еще и живым, – вздохнула Лея.

– А что я могу сделать? – обиженно откликнулась Асока. – В таком-то состоянии? Только являться и мотать нервы предателям, таким, как Джерек, Ферус, Роганда…

– Кстати, – воскликнула Лея, – про Роганду! Мой связной, репетитор, говорит, что сын Палпатина и Роганды, Ирек Исмарен, выучил чертежи «Звезды смерти». И если мы его поймаем, он нам нарисует.

– Я помню сообщения Магроди о попытках Палпатина искусственно создать гения, – с отвращением произнес Органа, не представляя себе, как родители проводят эксперименты на собственном ребенке. – Но я не улавливаю, к чему ты, Лея, клонишь и чем нам может помочь Асока. Выкрасть кронпринца из дворца? – он фыркнул. – Задачка не легче, чем похитить самого Палпатина. Гривусу в свое время это удалось только потому, что сам Палпатин так подстроил.

– Послушайте, – сказала Лея, – а что, если Асока выманит Ирека? Магроди говорил, что сын Палпатина считает себя джедаем и без ума от историй о подвигах храмовников. Именно джедаи ему нравятся, не ситхи. А на экскурсию в руины Храма его не пускают, – припоминала Лея. – Я думаю, мы можем использовать эту информацию.

– Я поняла! – воскликнула Асока.

Она больше не неприкаянно шатающийся дух, вспоминающий о былых битвах и славе угасшего ордена. Она тоже вносит свой вклад в правое дело Восстания – в Месть Джедаев!

Х Х Х

Заглянув к нему в душу, Асока поняла, что принц уже не так чудовищно одинок, чтобы удалось сыграть на его изолированности и нехватке впечатлений. Принц был влюблен, и Асока понимала, что его детские чувства скоропреходящи, что его подхлестывает прежде всего фактор запретности: разница в возрасте, неуступчивость матери, чувство вины перед Ксакс. Если бы не все эти преграды, взрослая синяя девушка скоро бы ему надоела и была бы выброшена, как игрушка, утратившая привлекательность новизны. Но ее оторвали от него. Он борется. Он обижен.

Выпотрошив сознание кронпринца, Асока, не прекращая шарить щупальцами Силы в его голове, материализовалась над голопередатчиком.

– Ты сейчас где? – вскрикнул принц.

– Пока на Корусанте, – дернула плечом джедайка. – Мне здесь ловить нечего, я сегодня улетаю.

– Ты на меня сердишься, Квай? Я виноват…

Да, Квай! Асока помогала ему видеть то, что он хотел.

– Я понимаю, что ты ничего не решаешь. Ты хотел, как лучше. Может, проводишь меня? Я хочу с тобой попрощаться… по-настоящему.

– Где ты будешь меня ждать? – подхватился Ирек.

– На дворцовой площади. А тебя одного выпустят?

– Я знаю, как обойти посты, – в голосе ребенка промелькнула гордость, тут же задушенная еле сдерживаемыми слезами.

Ирек забрался в корпус Р2Н7, подумав: «Наверно, я в последний раз им пользуюсь. Расту», и невидимая Асока следовала за ним до самого выхода из дворца, по всем лифтам и холлам. Дроида беспрепятственно пропускали; Асока материализовалась уже на улице, по-прежнему видимая только Иреку, но и тот сквозь щель в корпусе дроида принимал ее за Квай. Они миновали дворцовую площадь, юркнули в промежуток между колоссальными зданиями, и там крышка Р2 откинулась, «ведро» накренилось, и Ирек вывалился наружу. Без слов бросился к ней, обвил руками ее талию и уткнулся лицом ей в грудь. Ирек был уверен, что это живое, горячее, синее тело. Он не понимал, что обнимает пустое место. Кто-то из прохожих недоуменно воззрился на пацана, но прошел мимо, как и те, кто не заметил. Никому не было дела.

– Ирек, я знаю, ты не виноват. Я буду тебя вспоминать, – юродствовала Асока, уводя скуксившегося принца все дальше от людных мест. Из какой-то подворотни выпорхнули, молотя крыльями, два тойдарианца. Правый схватил принца за руки, левый – за ноги. И подняли в воздух. Асока хихикнула, помахала брыкающемуся, визжащему принцу: «Пока, Ирек!» – и, задрав голову, смотрела, как похитители уносят свою добычу, пока дома не закрыли ей видимость.

Х Х Х

Ксакс пересадила деваронца в кресло второго пилота, и рогач, вцепившись в ремень безопасности и кляня свою пассажирку, тряску-болтанку, облучение и перегрузки, которым подвергся по ее вине, в ужасе смотрел на разноцветные газовые вихри, расчерчивавшие мрак в пляске святого Витта между зевами черных дыр.

– Ты контрабандист? С такой профессией стоило бы быть покрепче, – бросила Квай, отчаянно вихляя сотрясаемым гравитационными перепадами суденышком в беспрерывных маневрах уклонения от зон притяжения черных дыр. Деваронец только простонал в ответ, его тошнило. И наконец фрахтовик вынырнул из бурлящей газами туманности – в «глазу бури», впереди замаячили пятнадцать скрепленных арматурой астероидов, вокруг которых кружились осколки камня и четыре громады ИЗР.

– Неопознанное судно, назовите себя, – громыхнул резкий глас из передатчика.

– «Горгона», – усмехаясь, наклонилась к микрофону Квай, – говорит инженер Ксакс. Я нахожусь на борту грузового судна «Ястреб», со мной, хм, таксист. Прошу пропустить меня на территорию комплекса.

– Вы будете подняты на борт для досмотра.

Включился луч захвата и повлек посудину матерящегося деваронца в разверсту пасть «Горгоны».

Выслушав невеселую историю Ксакс, Даала отпустила ее на астероид.

– Наивная же ты, – сказала на прощание адмиральша. – Ребенок приводит домой девку в два раза старше… даже больше. Мама, это Квай, она будет с нами жить! И ты ожидала, что его мать пустит тебя на порог?

Ксакс потупилась.

– Ну, разбирайся там с Сивроном. А деваронца твоего мы отправим в вучиный барак. Выпускать его не имею права, пусть тут приносит пользу!

Ксакс пригнала на комплекс конфискованного «Ястреба». Приставленные к деваронцу штурмовики повели невезучего таксиста в вучиный барак, а Квай, сдав «Ястреба» обслуге ангара, отправилась заново устраиваться на работу. При виде искательницы милостей королей и принцев директор Сиврон широко и очень неприятно заулыбался…

Х Х Х

Принц-бастард очнулся в трюме контрабандистского судна. Рот заклеен скотчем, под головой – грязная рабочая куртка, темно – хоть глаз выколи, холод пробирал до костей, правую руку оттягивала цепь. Ирек протянул свободную левую руку – и нащупал шерстяное горячее тельце. Исаламири, к ошейнику которого был пристегнут наручник Ирека, наступил лапами ему на грудь и стал обнюхивать лицо, лизнул в нос. Ирек встал, повел за собой исаламири, шаря в темноте – ящики, тюки, стена… Сидеть на холодном полу было невозможно, и Иреку пришлось устроиться на куртке, провонявшейся исаламирьей мочой. Мальчик не знал, сколько часов прошло, мысль о клозете постепенно затмевала все остальные – куда его везут, ищут ли его дома, кому его продала Квай, ответив подлостью на подлость. Последнее, что он помнил – тойдарианец проскрипел: «Эй, брат, он так трепыхается – а ну вырвется?», и летуны, устроившись на карнизе, укололи ему в шею снотворное. Действительно, зря он брыкался – пикировать, как взрослые джедаи, он еще не умел, выронили бы – разбился бы насмерть. Если б не укололи, может, он бы узнал у похитителей, куда его везут… Наконец, Ирек не выдержал и пристроился к какому-то тюку. Возмущенный исаламири, которого он в темноте забрызгал, укусил его в ногу. Поплевав на руку и размазывая по ноге кровь, он морщил нос в усилившемся смраде.

Ирек догадывался, что корабль похитителей входит в атмосферу, снижается, идет на посадку… Из трюма его вывел кровавый резчик. Стоянка была явно частной, принадлежащей владельцу загородного особняка с большим садом. На трапе Ирек задержался – от воздуха, настоящего, не искусственного, не как в Моу и на Корусанте, к которому примешивался запах трав, у мальчика закружилась голова. Резчик ткнул его бластером в затылок: «Пошевеливайся!» Следом нарисовался второй экземпляр того же вида, и напарники повели свой трофей в дом. Стоянку обслуживали еще два резчика, и Ирека сдали уже пятому по счету – охраннику. Альдераан. Где они еще водятся в таких количествах? Альдераан, форпост повстанцев. Конечно, не все альдераанцы поддерживают восстание, есть и те, кто работает только на себя. Возможно, его украли просто ради выкупа, без намерения требовать с отца каких-то политических уступок? Длинные же должны быть руки у организаторов, а еще – глаза и уши во дворце: знают, что Ирек – форсъюзер, раздобыли исаламири, завербовали Квай… Квай! Я уничтожу Моу, я направлю суперлазер на астероид и разнесу его в космическую пыль! – думал Ирек. Расстояние – не преграда для Силы. Впрочем, он не был уверен, что Квай находится в родной шарашке. Если она теперь повстанка, то ее знаниям могли найти применение на любой планете, где только потребуется ее новым хозяевам.

Охранник-резчик препроводил Ирека в подвал. Узенькая кладовочка была уже подготовлена к приему гостя: тряпка на полу и ведро в углу, вот и вся обстановка. Ирек и пристегнутый к нему исаламири снова остались в темноте.

И опять он не знал, сколько часов прошло. Ожидание сводило с ума. Наконец раздались шаги, скрипнул ключ в замке, и на пороге в забрезжившем из коридора свете появился тот же охранник. Ирек сощурился. Громила жестом указал ему на выход и повел заложника по лестнице в залитый нестерпимым светом холл – легкая, яркая, жизнерадостная гамма, такие же легкие и яркие предметы обстановки – а оттуда в аппаратную. У стены висел черный, круглый дроид, ощетинясь шприцами. Из динамиков раздался бесполый, искаженный голос:

– Сними скотч.

Охранник рванул клейкую ленту, Ирек взвыл, из ссадин выступила кровь.

– Если вы будете благоразумны, ваше высочество, – глумливо прошелестел голос, – вас даже покормят.

Ирек подумал, что отец, скорее всего, даже не рассмотрит возможность заплатить выкуп. По чертежам Магроди соберут новый преобразователь, его вживят другому форсъюзеру… если понадобится создавать второго такого же киборга. Он молчал. Невидимый наблюдатель снова заговорил:

– Хотите знать, в чем будет состоять ваше сотрудничество? (Пауза. Ирек упорно изображал немого.) У вас, мой принц, в голове – чертежи «Звезды смерти». Вам предоставят компьютер, и вы просто нарисуете нам, поделитесь вашими знаниями…

– И вы меня убьете.

– Откажетесь сотрудничать – умрете с голоду, ваше высочество.

– То есть у меня на выбор – быстрая смерть и медленная?

– Хотите сказать: лучше я умру медленно, но вы не воспользуетесь моими знаниями? – В голосе прошелестел смех. – Вы не представляете, юноша, что такое боль.

И к Иреку устремился пыточный дроид.

Х Х Х

– Ты бестрепетно отпустила его в Моу, должна была бы уже привыкнуть к его отсутствию. Ну родишь другого, тебе всего 22! Роганда, прекрати реветь, ты очень некрасиво открываешь рот. Да, конечно, я поищу его в Силе, но ты понимаешь, что его могли увезти с Корусанта? Да, могу, но тебя не волнует, сколько времени это отнимет, не говоря уже о силах. Ну, присоединюсь к усилиям полиции, обрыскивающей все больницы, морги, залы игровых автоматов… Не плачь больше, умойся. И не беспокой меня. Пойду искать.

Он закрылся в своей медитационной и впал в транс, а у Роганды в голове зазвучали – вроде ее собственные, но в то же время она понимала, что навязанные извне – мысли, не могла не понимать, что их порождает чужое влияние. Он сейчас так уязвим. Он не здесь, он далеко, он не заметит, как ты подкрадываешься. Он тебе доверяет. Он по-своему привязан к тебе, живет же с тобой. Доверяет. Убей. Подкрадись и выстрели в спину, поднеси рукоятку меча к спине и активируй луч. Да, убей световым мечом, оружием воина Силы. Отомсти за тысячи твоих братьев, репрессированных по его приказу. Храм лежит в руинах, но ты остаешься воином Храма. И останешься им, пока не истлеют твои кости. Исполни свой долг. Последний ситх должен пасть от руки джедая. Соверши месть джедаев. Убей императора. Месть джедаев. Убей императора.

Да какой же это дохлый идиот пытается уговорить ее покуситься на такую глыбу, как Палпатин? Будто он не уловит в Силе, как она начнет «подкрадываться». Не говоря уже о том, как с ней расправятся, если даже ей и удастся застать его врасплох, что в принципе невозможно: Палпатин и «врасплох» – понятия несочетаемые. И не говоря уже о том, что он вообще ее содержит и прямо сейчас нужнее ей, чем всегда: он ищет Ирека.

Ах, вот кто. Идиотка.

– Убей Палпатина, и я скажу тебе, где твой сын, – произнесла Асока, выныривая из ниоткуда, когда Роганда определила ее присутствие в Силе.

– Откуда ты знаешь, где мой ребенок? – с мрачным скепсисом осведомилась фаворитка.

– Мертвые всё знают. Убей императора, и я скажу тебе, где маленький Ирек. А ему там плохо, ой как плохо… – Асока с наслаждением зацокала языком, закатывая громадные глазищи.

– Он еще жив?

– Жив пока… Но если ты не поторопишься, – повисла угрожающая пауза, и Асока ткнула пальцем в сторону – отъехала полка, с нее снялся световой меч и поплыл по воздуху к Роганде. Фаворитка машинально отметила, что призраки, оказывается, не утрачивают способности двигать предметы Силой.

Меч внезапно дернуло в сторону, и он приземлился в усыпанную старческой гречкой, пожухлую длань. Асока хотела упорхнуть, но Палпатин прикрикнул:

– Стой!

– Используете Силу, канцлер? – расхохоталось привидение. – Я мертвая, мне ваши потуги… – Асока издевательски заплясала на месте, отчаянно перебирая ногами и взмахивая руками, как крыльями. – Бедный Ирек! – Она кувыркнулась назад, через голову, и пропала – только искры белого тумана рассыпались по комнате.

Х Х Х

Дрожащего, с полопавшимися сосудами в глазах, спотыкающегося Ирека вновь водворили в подвал. Охранник, даже и не подумав включить ему свет, сунул принцу железную миску каши – без хлеба.

– А где ложка?

– Ртом хлебай, как исаламири. Да, и животину не забудь покормить, – глумливо отозвался надзиратель и захлопнул дверь, оставив кронпринца в непроглядной темноте. Исаламири прыгнул и выбил у него миску, было слышно, как он ест с пола.

Пацан отказался воспроизводить чертежи, даже под воздействием дроида-дознавателя. Как он мог бы быть полезен! Он умеет управлять кораблями на расстоянии, при помощи Силы. С таким оружием, как этот киборг, можно было бы без единого выстрела разбивать целые флоты, обращать ИЗР вспять, заставлять стрелять по своим! Что, если отдать его меддроидам, сделать еще одну трепанацию и встроить в его мозг своеобразный пульт управления, чтобы сделать его полностью подконтрольным, подавлять его волю? Можно снова пригласить Магроди, чтобы завершил его обучение. Имея в распоряжении такое оружие, как Ирек Исмарен, повстанцы будут непобедимы! Раздосадованная Лея позвонила Палпатину на работу. Предварительно ей пришлось объясняться со множеством промежуточных инстанций, ждать, пока доложат тому, другому, пока дойдет до Палпатина. Наконец ее соединили с самим императором, и Лея изложила свои условия, касавшиеся налогообложения, полномочий контролирующих имперских органов и многого, многого другого. Тот обещал рассмотреть ее требования. А потом ее за это отругал Бейл. Он считал, что местонахождение Ирека необходимо было оставить в тайне.

– Но я не говорила, на какой планете мы находимся, – оправдывалась Лея.

Бейл уныло отмахнулся.

Связистам не удалось установить непосредственный источник звонка. Передача транслировалась со станции на станцию, дабы избежать пеленгации. Одно было ясно: звонили с Альдераана.

Х Х Х

– Здравия желаю, мой император! – Голограмма вытянулась в струнку.

Отпихнув ногой Роганду, исполнявшую свой долг под столом, его величество император проскрежетал:

– Уилхаф! По твоему последнему отчету, станцию уже можно привести в действие?

– Да, сир, но палубы для персонала и ангары в нижнем квадранте восточного полушария еще не смонтированы.

– Но суперлазер и гипердвигатель?.. – Захват ногой, вынудивший Роганду вернуться к своим обязанностям.

– Готовы, сир.

– Отлично. Я нашел вам мишень для испытаний. Взорвете Альдераан.

– В какие сроки?

– Доложишь о прибытии. А когда именно произвести выстрел – я тебе сам скажу.

– Будет сделано, ваше величество.

Х Х Х

Столицу Альдераана Альдеру окутывала ночь. В королевской резиденции бдила только охрана. Заспанную королеву Брею, кутающуюся в пеньюар, разбудили, пробормотали что-то о срочном сообщении, и препроводили в зал. Там, в окружении нескрываемо раздосадованных Бреиных охранников, стояла женщина в черном джедайском кимоно – и с оружием джедая. Как не отобрали меч? Как вообще пропустили? Брею оповестили, что у гостьи были все коды доступа, разрешение на посадку, пропуска – как у членов полномочной комиссии по расследованию измены Альдераана, которым местная администрация не имела права чинить препятствий – и удостоверение агента по особым поручениям, направленного на Альдераан как посланник императора.

– Через 45 минут, – чуть слышно сказала женщина, – к Альдераану подойдет «Звезда смерти». Срочно звоните Бейлу – и эвакуируйтесь.

– Как «Звезда смерти»? Зачем? Они не могут взорвать Альдераан! – Брея спросонья не соображала, что ей вообще не положено знать о существовании станции, о строительстве которой на орбите далекой Безнадеги не сообщалось в прессе, и ее информированность как минимум подозрительна. – Мы – мирная планета, у нас нет оружия…

– Приказ императора. И когда вы увидите там, над своей мирной планетой, «Звезду смерти», – скажите: «Спасибо, Бейл!» – прежде чем вас разнесет в космическую пыль.

– Кто вы такая? – наконец выдала Брея.

– Я Роганда Исмарен. – Не представилась бы – Брея бы и не узнала, безо всех ее бриллиантов. – Я узнала о намерениях императора. Он не знает, что я здесь. Послушайте, вы должны позвонить мужу. Если поторопитесь, и он, и вы успеете сбежать в гиперпространство. Звоните. И проконтролируйте, чтобы он при эвакуации взял с собой заложника.

Вся процессия двинулась к ближайшему голопередатчику. Органа ответил не сразу. Наконец над проектором замаячил абрис беглого вице-короля в пижаме.

– Бейл, – всхлипнула Брея, – нужно срочно эвакуироваться. Император приказал взорвать Альдераан. Через полчаса «Звезда смерти» будет здесь.

– А-а-кто донес? – выдал заспанный Бейл, хлопая слипшимися глазами.

Роганда вступила в зону проекции.

– Император не намерен удовлетворять ваши требования. Вместо этого он отдал приказ взорвать вашу планету. Вместе с моим сыном. И я сделала выбор, полетела предупреждать вас.

– Так вы бросили Палпатина, – Бейлу вспомнилась Мара Джейд, тоже якобы предлагавшая Восстанию свой световой меч. Но Роганда находилась под неусыпным присмотром Бреиных людей. Даже мастеру-джедаю не отразить столько выстрелов одновременно.

В двух резиденциях забегали, засобирались. Бросая в чемодан ценности, Бейл Органа лихорадочно думал: «Проклятье, все мои капиталы в «Банке Альдераана». Когда здесь все взлетит на воздух, я останусь нищим». Когда ему сообщили, что «Тантив-4» готов, он захлопнул второй чемодан и со всех ног понесся к выходу. За ним галопировали слуги, охранники, падчерицы, Трепло и Р2, а с ними и Ирек, тащивший на руках исаламири.

«Звезда смерти» висела в черных небесах, как надкушенное яблоко. Если макет был пещеристым – голый каркас с самой необходимой начинкой, то настоящая была сплошной, за исключением «отгрызенной» четверти в южном полушарии.

Бейл, Лея и их люди хранили напряженное молчание. У всех в голове была одна и та же мысль: их судно перехватят на выходе из атмосферы. Ночное небо расчерчивали точки и полосы имперских кораблей, словно надкушенное яблоко принялось выплевывать семена.

– Почему они не стреляют? – не удержался Ирек, не отрывая глаз от иллюминатора. За то время, что «Звезда» провела над Альдерааном, суперлазер бы уже прошел полный цикл. Но «Звезда смерти» медлила.

– Возможно, если они поймают меня, то отпадет необходимость взрывать всю планету, – наконец выговорил Бейл. Орбитальные блокпосты сужали кольцо над Альдерааном.

Ожил голопередатчик.

– Заложник с вами? – поинтересовалась Брея. Она звонила с борта своего корабля, за плечом у нее маячила Роганда, губы в ниточку. Ее челнок загнали в трюм Бреиного судна.

– Торговаться бесполезно, – пожал плечами Бейл. Он уже убедился, что жизнь принца оказалась дешевкой.

– Попытаемся прорваться, – нажав на кнопку интеркома, проинструктировал он пилотов и канониров. – Будем отстреливаться до последнего. Главное – успеть выйти из атмосферы и попробовать сбежать в гиперпространство.

Бейл покосился на Ирека. Может, пацан сможет вывести из строя патрульное судно? Хотя он не особо верил в россказни о всесильности субэлектронного преобразователя, но выбора у него нет.

– Вы приковали ко мне исаламири, – огрызнулся Ирек. Ключ от наручников, естественно, остался в доме. И тогда Бейл передал капитану приказ запрограммировать «Тантив-4» на самоуничтожение – в случае, если его поймают лучом захвата.

Отстреливаться Бейлу не пришлось. Имперцы аккуратненько, чтоб не повредить пассажиров, подбили корабли альдераанского руководства из ионных пушек. Системы «Тантива-4» дружно вырубились – при всем желании не самоуничтожишься. Вот сейчас Органа бы с удовольствием пристрелил Ирека, но и свет погас, а пацан благоразумно отполз и спрятался за Винтер. Палить на слух не имело смысла. Лучом захвата Бейлов корабль подняли на борт одного челнока, Бреин – утянули на другой, а оттуда доставили на «Звезду смерти». Бейловы люди пытались отстреливаться, устроили беготню по «Тантиву». Бейл и сам завзято палил. Бреины – сразу сдались. Когда пришли за Бейлом, прячущийся в машинном отсеке вице-король сделал последнюю эскападу – приставил бластер к голове Ирека и заголосил: «Подойдете – убью его!» – «Давай, – сориентировался бригадир, – он не наш!» Бейл нажал на курок, но выяснилось, что к тому моменту он уже успел расстрелять все заряды. Тут его и повязали. Подталкивая повстанцев бластерами, штурмовики вывели обе партии заключенных из ангаров и повели к лифтам, а потом – на тюремный уровень. Исмарены избежали такой участи: и мать, и сына направили к Таркину.

Губернатор любовался видом зеленоватого шара Альдераана из иллюминаторов мостика. Он даже не изволил обернуться на голос солдата, сообщившего, что доставил принца. Персонал станции приник к пультам управления. Все ждали монаршего приказа. Вскоре привели Роганду. При виде матери мальчик судорожно вздохнул, а она нервно усмехнулась, включила световой меч и рассекла цепь наручников. Исаламири вырвался на свободу и тут же забился под чье-то кресло.

Настало время звонить императору. Его величество поинтересовался, взяли ли высокопоставленных повстанцев, а получив утвердительный ответ, государь дал добро на испытательный выстрел.

Тьму пропорола зеленая вспышка суперлазера.

– Да тут скорострельность – один выстрел за 24 часа, – не одобрил Ирек, и пока он это выговаривал, зеленый луч ударил в планету. Расцвел огненный шар, от которого кругами разошлись волны раскаленного газа и осколков камня. Силу потряс одновременный предсмертный крик миллиардов живых существ. Через секунду все стихло.


	6. Звезда Смерти

Мофф Таркин распорядился отогнать «Звезду смерти» на родную верфь Безнадеги и закончить комплектацию. Пока «Звезда» рассекала гиперпространство, Ирек не сидел сложа руки – носился по компунктам, по ангарам, по генераторным – интересного оборудования хоть отбавляй! – с парой штурмовиков и инженером по имени Оран Келдор в виде группы поддержки. Вышколенный персонал с каменными лицами допускал высокородного спиногрыза в святая святых, но когда кто-то позволял себе испустить в Силу чрезмерное возмущение назойливостью пацана, тянущего лапки к дорогостоящей, находящейся под их ответственностью аппаратуре, Ирек устраивал им на рабочем месте не катастрофические, но нервотрепательные сбои в системе. Один Келдор знал, откуда ветер дует, и раболепно просил дофина не баловаться.

Но новая аппаратура не могла полностью отвлечь Ирека. Он попросил дознавателя, работавшего с повстанцами, поинтересоваться у Органы про Ксакс. Но…

– Органа утверждает, что имя Квай Ксакс ему незнакомо, ваше высочество, – сообщил дознаватель. Ирек густо покраснел. Он был готов сам ворваться в камеру к Органе и Силой вытрясти из него признание – знать бы только, как. Почему его обучение в самом деле так однобоко, и он не умеет заглядывать в сознание людей, развязывать им языки?

– Мама! – Ирек схватился за комлинк. Когда Роганда ответила, что находится в спортзале, Ирек взмолился: – Мама, нужно проверить Органу на правдивость…

– Он сказал, где база повстанцев? – не поверила Роганда.

– Он сказал, что не знает Квай Ксакс.

– Может быть, она такая мелкая сошка, что он и не знал о ее роли в твоем похищении.

– Я не такая мелкая сошка, чтоб он, организатор, и не знал, кто меня вытащил из дома и сдал тем тойдарианцам.

Исмарены, дознаватель и охранник гурьбой устремились в тюремный блок, к Бейлу.

– Органа, – начала Роганда, – что вам известно о местонахождении Квай Ксакс?

– Я уже отвечал на этот вопрос, – уныло отозвался сиделец. – Я не знаю этого человека. Я не знаю, кто он такой.

Роганда прислушалась к нему в Силе, покачала головой, ее лоб прорезала морщинка:

– Он не лжет.

– Тогда кто меня… Я хочу знать всю цепь. Всех участников моего похищения. – Ирек предполагал, что через кого-то из них удастся выйти на Ксакс.

– Бесполезно. Их имена пригодятся разве что для составления списка погибших при взрыве планеты.

Ирек вопросительно глянул на мать. Роганда мотнула головой – Бейл не лукавил.

– А теперь, мадам Исмарен, ваше высочество… Зрелище будет… – выпроводил их дознаватель, щелкая пультом активации круглого черного дроида. Бронедверь захлопнулась за Рогандой и Иреком, припечатав рвущийся наружу крик.

– А если она была на Альдераане? – Ирек вцепился себе в волосы.

– Тогда нет проблемы!

– Но что ей там делать?

Роганда легко пожала плечиком – инженер на базе повстанцев всегда пригодится – и пересекла коридор, остановившись перед черным пятном иллюминатора, исчерченным светящимися полосами.

– Тебе Альдераан не жаль?

– Там была база повстанцев.

– Одна из многих. И Органа отказывается выдавать остальные.

– Я вот думаю: такой владыка, с таким мощным аппаратом, и не знает, где повстанцы.

– Галактика слишком велика, Ирек.

– А шпионы?

– Человек слаб. Падок на деньги. Наши перекупили их информатора на Топраве. Сколько наших перекуплено ими?..

– У меня такое чувство, что надо этого строптивца тащить к самому Сидиусу. Здешние умельцы все никак его расколоть не могут.

– Ну, детка, у твоего папаши и без того хватает работы. И таркиновцам стыдно расписываться в собственной некомпетентности – какого-то повстанца, пусть высокопоставленного – к самому императору!

– Он упертый, – сказал Ирек, – тут без Силы никак… Разве что могут запытать до смерти, но нам ведь не это нужно.

Х Х Х

Прямо посреди планового совещания Таркину позвонили, что его желает видеть принц. Распустив прозаседавшихся, губернатор направил свои стопы к турболифту, понесшему его в тронный зал. «Губернатор Таркин», – доложил по встроенной связи штурмовик, несший вахту у входа. Получив ответ: «Пусть войдет», ребята пропустили гранд-моффа.

Звездчатый мрак в громадном иллюминаторе за постаментом, на котором возвышалось вертящееся кресло, серые металлоконструкции строгого, аскетичного аудиенц-зала, призванного не поражать роскошью, а вызывать благоговение перед технократической мощью. Суровое, безжизненное величие «Звезды смерти» порождало чувство неуместности живой плоти и крови в этом зале, где, казалось, было место только дроидам. Трон на возвышении плавно развернулся к вошедшему. Ирек развалился в папашином кресле, перебросив ноги через подлокотник. Таркин поприветствовал мальчишку резким кивком, подумав, что конституция еще не переписана, император – еще выборная должность, а спесивый сопляк уже гоняет начальника «Звезды смерти», как адъютантика, по всей вверенной ему станции – а его маменька сама, ножками, ходит к Таркину в кабинет, предварительно согласовав с секретарем время приема.

– Г-н губернатор, – начал Ирек, – распорядитесь связаться с Моу. Мне нужно задать пару вопросов адмиралу Даале.

Таркин озадачил своих связистов. Вскоре перед троном выросла голопроекция адмиральши. Когда ей сообщили, что поступил вызов со «Звезды смерти», она, конечно, приготовилась увидеть Таркина и уже предвкушала, как наконец-то получит стоящее задание – повоевать-то хотелось! – но вместо хищных черт седого губернатора перед томящейся провинциальной адмиральшей предстала безрадостная мордаха принца-бастарда.

– Мой принц, – обескураженно проронила начальственная дама.

– Адмирал Даала. Скажите, – Ирек скрестил руки на груди, – известно ли вам местонахождение д-ра Ксакс?

– Уже неделю в комплексе. Приступила к своим прежним обязанностям.

Ирек заметно нахмурился. Неделю? По срокам Ксакс не могла находиться на Корусанте, когда его утащили повстанцы. Если неделю, получается, что она сразу же покинула столицу, получив от ворот поворот! Он потребовал к передатчику Сиврона, Кратаса, Голанду – все дружно подтверждали, что Квай Ксакс уже неделю как вернулась. Странно. Пауки в банке не стали бы обеспечивать алиби скандально прославившейся сотруднице. Не может же весь комплекс Моу быть в курсе аферы повстанцев?

Наконец перед принцем предстала голограмма самой Ксакс.

– Сколько они тебе заплатили? – выкрикнул принц.

– Мне никто ничего не заплатил, включая и вас, г-н Исмарен, прикидывающийся моим другом.

– Так дело в этом! – вспылил Ирек. – Я дам тебе денег. Сколько?

– Миллион.

– Миллион, – повторил Ирек.

– На первое время хватит.

– Хорошо, вы получите свои деньги – и после этого вы больше не будете делать мне пакости?

– Да, конечно. – Ксакс скрестила тонкие руки на груди. – Особенно если учесть, что я никогда их и не делала.

– Вы сдали меня повстанцам!

– Не знаю никаких повстанцев. Откуда?

Непоколебимое спокойствие Ксакс окончательно вывело Ирека из себя.

– Вы вывели меня из дома и передали с рук на руки двум тойдарианцам, они погрузили меня на корабль… А вы мне в глаза утверждаете, что не…

– У вас галлюцинации? – безапелляционно оборвала Ксакс. – Мне негде было ночевать после того, как ваша матушка не пустила меня на порог. Я сразу же стала искать таксиста, который бы отвез меня в Моу. Я не могла просачиваться сквозь стены. Возможно, вы принимали какие-нибудь лекарства? – Она еле сдерживалась, чтоб не выразиться покрепче.

– Да, я принимаю психостимуляторы, но это не наркотики, это таблетки, призванные продлить бодрствование, усилить работоспособность, расширить возможности моего мозга…

– Кто вас надоумил принимать эти чудо-таблеточки?

– Мама.

– Хорошая у вас мама… Наверное, вы их переели, таблеточек ваших.

Странно, что она ему в глаза отрицает, что лично встречалась с ним! Не мог же он не верить самому себе. Но и линия поведения Ксакс не укладывалась в рамки логики! Даала переводила полный сомнения взгляд с голограммы принца на ученую даму: видимо, ей все-таки не прикажут выкинуть Ксакс за борт.

Ирек возбужденно облизал губы.

– Нам нужно встретиться, Ксакс, – наконец заявил он, – чтобы обсудить. Я вам их покажу. Даала, вы же ей дадите челнок и пилота?

– Примите мои заверения в любви и дружбе, – ухмыльнулась Ксакс, – но нет, прилететь не могу. Работаю. – Ирек надул губы. Инженерша добавила: – Один раз ты меня уже привозил. Ты подрасти сначала, а потом уже делай предложения женщинам.

Ирек скорбно кивнул, не прекращая дуться, и голограмма со «Звезды смерти» погасла.

– Все свободны, – распустила тружеников НИИ Даала. – А ты, Ксакс, останься.

Когда закрылась дверь за последним вышедшим, Даала потянулась в кресле. Квай осталась стоять.

– Как же ты отказалась, – улыбаясь собственным мыслям, произнесла адмиральша. – Увидеть воочию «Звезду смерти»! Настоящую, не здешний суррогат.

– Как обвиняемая? – парировала Квай. – Я бы увидела только тюремный блок.

– Все-таки я посажу тебя на детектор лжи. Ты же знаешь, какой у нас чудодейственный детектор. Все расскажешь, правда ли ты скооперировалась с повстанцами, – нехорошо вздернув уголок рта, посулила Даала. Ксакс вздохнула.

– Он принимает лекарства. В том числе и яррок.

– А спайс? – ужаснулась Даала, непроизвольно косясь на иллюминатор, как будто оттуда можно было увидеть Кессель.

– Я точно знаю про яррок. Поверьте, мэм, у мальчишки, скорее всего, начались галлюцинации. Он ущербный ребенок, порченый. Две трепанации без нужды, чип в мозгу, психостимуляторы, так он еще и форсъюзер. То, что я читала про джедаев, скорее напоминает беллетристику, но похоже, что видения для них – обычное дело.

– Эва как! – Переварив информацию, Даала осклабилась: – И что, откуда он возьмет миллион? У него не может быть своего бизнеса, хотя к совершеннолетию папочка его, конечно, озолотит, но до этого еще десять лет ждать. Хорош он бросать слова на ветер.

Квай пожала плечами. Она отлично помнила, что, когда они болтались по дворцовой площади, у Ирека не было ни копейки. Видимо, адмиральша спит и видит, что Квай с ней поделится ожидаемым гонораром от принца.

Прикусив губу и склонив голову набок, Даала рассматривала подчиненную. Вздыбленные белесые перья, холодные саркастичные глаза на нежном синем лице. Нет, она вполне могла бы связаться с повстанцами. Просто потому, что в нашей шарашке завоешь от тоски. Жалко нас, заживо похороненных в этом захолустье. Проводящих детородные годы в выдолбленном булыжнике, дышащих искусственным воздухом, питающихся синтезированными безвкусными пайками, облученных – в Моу многие сотрудники проходили химиотерапию, а с вуки свешивались устрашающие «груши» опухолей. Одиночество вопиющее. Даала была женщиной видной, еще не старой, с пышными рыжими локонами. Форма выгодно подчеркивала ее стать. А перспективы никакой. Случай с Ксакс напоминал ей собственный опыт – сколько осуждения она стерпела из-за своей связи с беспросветно женатым начальником. Человечество освоило космос, а толерантно относиться к незамужним женщинам так и не научилось. Пауки в банке до сих пор вспоминают, а патрон давно оравнодушел к своей бывшей подруге, заслал ее в захолустье и думать о ней забыл. Непередаваемо расстроенная звонком со «Звезды смерти», предназначавшимся не ей, Даала вдавила кнопку селектора:

– Трима, пришли пару ребят. – Прибыли штурмовики. – В допросную ее!

На обещанный детектор лжи, представляющий собой пыточное кресло. Микромерзавчик дал томящейся адмиральше отличное обвинение против Ксакс. Повстанка! Где бы она с ними встретилась?

Х Х Х

По пятам неслись повстанцы с ракетницами, термальными детонаторами и тяжелыми бластерными винтовками. Первый наступил рядом со вдавленным следом лапищи шагохода – и громыхнул взрыв. Ирек дернул «топтуна» в сторону, видимость заволокло дымом, в ушах заложило. «Топтуна» тряхнуло ударной волной. Ирек зажмурился и, взмокшими руками вцепившись в рычаги управления, повел АТ-АТ через минное поле. Он ощупывал окрестности Силой, выискивая закопанные мины. АТ-АТ ступал медленно, зигзагами, наискосок пробираясь к краю выжженного поля, под защиту джунглей. Ничего, повторял он себе, это как лететь из Моу на Кессель, было уже такое, и справился. Над головой раздался рокот пикирующего истребителя, полоснул лазерный луч, Ирек рванул вправо – и металлическая лапа АТ-АТ опустилась на мину.

Оран Келдор посмотрел на таймер и поморщился.

– Три минуты семь секунд, и вы подорвались на мине. Хотите посмотреть результаты других?

– Нет, – буркнул Ирек, поднимая руку с часами и вскакивая из-за симулятора. – Обед.

В маленькой столовой, где станционное начальство поглощало свой солдатский рацион, Ирек обрабатывал губернатора:

– Вы же сами видели непререкаемое доказательство связи коллектива Моу с повстанцами. Квай Ксакс участвовала в моем похищении, а такие уважаемые господа, как сама адмирал Даала, директор комплекса Сиврон и другие должностные лица обеспечивают ей алиби, уверяя, что в тот день она находилась на работе.

У Таркина скулы свело. Научно-производственный комплекс Моу был его детищем, он сам назначил туда перечисленных Иреком «предателей», и если обвинения против них подтвердятся, упадет тень на их военного куратора. Моффу не верилось, что карьеристка Даала пойдет на сотрудничество с Восстанием. Но все зависит от методов давления на обвиняемых, которые применят не менее стремящиеся к продвижению следственные органы. Сфабрикуют дело, «раскроют», адмиральша пойдет под трибунал, а за ней, глядишь, рухнет и Таркин.

– Безусловно, мы направим в Моу следственную комиссию, – кисло посулил мофф, обдумывая, как договориться с оной комиссией, чтобы Даала и ее люди вышли из передряги чистыми и невинными, как попа младенца, и его, Таркина, за собой на дно не утянули.

Ирек уперся:

– Комиссию в Моу – само собой. Но я требую, чтобы вы вызвали сюда, на «Звезду смерти», основных фигурантов дела – адмирала Даалу и инженера Ксакс. Ведь все остальные только выполняли распоряжение Даалы, вряд ли будучи досконально посвящены в курс дела.

Когда «Звезда смерти» вернулась на орбиту Безнадеги, среди персонала станции пошел шепоток, что вот, опять к губернатору любовница в гости прилетела. Кантины, кают-компании и казармы слухами полнились. Офицеры открыто ненавидели Даалу. Если бы ее не было, каждый из них бы продвинулся на ступеньку выше. Даже рядовые на постах громогласно обсуждали связь Таркина и конопатой адмиральши.

В первую очередь Таркин выбранил Даалу за выбор корабля: не стоило, сказал, выводить из Моу целый ИЗР. Даала выслушала, пререкаться с командованием не стала. В прошлый раз она воспользовалась небольшим челноком, угодившим в эпицентр перестрелки с повстанцами. Адмиральшу несли в реанимацию с пробитой головой. А любовничек даже не удосужился зайти к ней в госпиталь.

Видимо, Таркин понял, что ею двигало на этот раз, смилостивился и показал Даале веселое сенатское видео. Самая забавная новость за последний год – как моффам расширили полномочия, потому что Мотме удалось пронести в сенат корзину тухлых яиц.

А Иреку Даала привезла видеопротокол допроса Ксакс.

– Даже тех крох официальной информации, которые доходят до простонародья, достаточно человеку, способному анализировать факты, чтобы задаться вопросом: а были ли повстанцы? Вооруженные нападения и диверсии, о которых нам сообщают – не были ли они организованы по распоряжению наших же власть имущих, дабы получить возможность отмывать на военные нужды громадные суммы бюджетных денег. Чем еще можно объяснить бессилие властей? Почему наш мощнейший аппарат демонстрирует гротескную беспомощность и пасует, словно наверху не хотят раздавить прыщ восстания на теле Империи? Откуда у так называемых повстанцев предельно точная информация о местонахождении и оборонном комплексе наших стратегически важных объектов, и откуда такая невероятная везучесть? И, наконец, откуда у них деньги? Взять хотя бы символ восстания, Т65 «крестокрыл», самую совершенную из всех ныне существующих моделей истребителя. Как получилось, что государство разорвало контракт с компанией «Инком», позволив ей выполнять заказы повстанческого руководства, почему в наших базах данных отсутствуют сведения об устройстве инкомовской продукции? Почему им позволяют продолжать вооружать повстанцев, а главное – кто финансирует производство оного вооружения?

Даала снова пережила те же чувства, что и тогда, выслушивая умозаключения бесстрашно, со всем возможным удобством устроившейся на кресле детектора лжи, увешанной датчиками Ксакс. Что, если она права, а ее, Даалу, обманывает командование, и обмануто ли само командование в лице Таркина – или поставлено в известность? Костлявая, со впалыми щеками, физиономия губернатора выражала только омерзение.

– Обыватель. Умничающий, неинформированный обыватель, мнящий себя вправе делать выводы, не подкрепленные фактами. Впрочем, она надежно изолирована. – Таркин представлял себе причину антиправительственного настроя Ксакс – семь лет назад она стояла рядом с ним у иллюминатора ОЛИПО и смотрела, как мофф, развлекаясь, с орбиты выжигал лазером города на ее родном Омвате.

Ирек просмотрел протокол допроса и остался в негодующем изумлении.

– Как это – нет повстанцев!

– Но теперь, ваше высочество, перед нами стоит вопрос, видели вы тогда д-ра Ксакс или нет.

Ирек покраснел.

– Мне трудно говорить… Я понимаю, что вы обо мне подумаете… Что я – ненормальный, – с усилием выдавил он. – Когда мы с отцом ездили на гонки на Кореллии… Я знаю, у вас запрещены контакты с внешним миром, – перебил он себя, обращаясь к Даале, – вы новостей не смотрите. Отца пригласили на крупнейшее ралли галактики, он взял меня с собой…

Адмиральша кивнула, не понимая, к чему Ирек завел об этом речь. Принц-бастард продолжал:

– Подъезжаем к полю, а вдоль дороги – мертвые со световыми мечами стоят!

– Бедный мальчик, – прошептала Даала. – Две трепанации.

– Мдааа, – только и сказал Таркин. Он вспомнил репортаж, гонки эти были полгода назад. Казалось бы, престарелый глава государства должен был сразу отклонить приглашение, но организаторы знали, кого звали: они выкопали из пыльных анналов, что суверен в молодости семь раз выигрывал гонки за первенство Набу. Так что его величество вспомнил молодость и полетел.

К воротам громадного поля он подъезжал на самом навороченном поде, и не в мантии государственного мужа, а в простецкой гоночной куртке и штанах, заправленных в сапоги. За спиной у него, вцепившись в папашу, сидел наследник. Следом неслись поды охранников. Сверху парили дроиды с голокамерами. Пыль стояла столбом.

А вдоль дороги стояли негр, икточи, забрак и наутоланин, держа призрачные световые мечи в посмертном салюте. Ave, Caesar…

Под овации собравшихся гонщиков и зрителей Палпатин проехал по стадиону, взобрался на сцену, без своей трости, и толкнул речь о восторгах гоночного спорта, а Ирек, которого вверили попечению охранников, вертел головой, рассматривая машины и живописные наряды гонщиков – людей и не очень. Они с отцом уселись в VIP-секторе стадиона, окруженные полчищами охраны и защитным полем, отделявшим их от простонародья. Ирек смотрел на готовящиеся к старту поды – ведущий оглашал имена и номера участников, но призраки не выходили у него из головы. Отцу было не до него, и он боялся признаться, что у него галлюцинации, услышать в ответ, что он сумасшедший, и потом пройти курс лечения уколами психотропных препаратов.

Х Х Х

Даала ретиво лупила боксерскую грушу. Волосы прилипли ко лбу, камуфляжная майка взмокла. Открылась дверь спортзала – она обернулась, понимая, что это точно не престарелый Таркин припожаловал и не жирномяс Мотти; возможно, кто-то из замов? Даала видела в губернаторской каюте очень удобный тренажер: садишься, и электромиоклонические импульсы, поступающие в нужную группу мышц, создают необходимый эффект, и незачем потеть в спортзале. Все и обзавелись, кому финансы позволяют. А спортзал, отведенный для руководства, пустует.

Вошла миниатюрная брюнетка с хорошеньким и злым личиком, приветственно мяукнула:  
– Даала…

Бравая вояка уперла руки в боксерских перчатках в бока и, слегка сузив глаза, кивнула. Вот она, мать красивого мальчика, из которого сделали подопытного. У Даалы заклокотала кровь. Когда она впервые увидела Роганду в свите Палпатина, той было лет 17, и получается, в то время у нее уже был ребенок, напоминание о Даалином неизлечимом бесплодии. 

Пока Даала снимала перчатки, Роганда взгромоздилась на велотренажер, стала регулировать под себя. Адмиральша подошла к свисающим сверху кольцам, взялась за них, прогнулась вперед, не сводя глаз с фаворитки Палпатина. Роганда прищурилась: Даала не на работе. Она служит в Моу, в такой же глухомани, как К'баот, который в свое время обучал ее применению Силы; потом родился Ирек, и ей стало не до тренировок, а К'баоту патрон доверил новую работу – на Вейланде. Таркин позвал ее поразвлечься? Эта карьеристка обязана тяготиться местом и условиями своей работы. Служить на «Звезде смерти» не в пример престижнее. Должно быть, она уже придумала способ подсидеть Мотти. Интересно будет посмотреть, как Даала начнет претворять свои планы в жизнь.

– Два адмирала на одной «Звезде смерти»? Или Мотти получил новое назначение, а на его место Таркин перевел вас? То есть мы скоро попрощаемся с толстячком.

– Насколько мне известно, нет, – сквозь нарочитую сдержанность Даалы прорвалось раздражение. – Я служу в Моу, в данный момент у меня увольнительная.

– Должно быть, скучаете, – Роганда поставила локти на руль и оперлась подбородком на кулаки. – Вы – боевой офицер, а вас сослали в такое захолустье, подальше от фронта. Таркин вас очень бережет – или флот от вас? – хихикнула фаворитка, враз отбрасывая задумчиво-сочувственный тон. Даалу бросило в краску. Ей недвусмысленно дали понять, что г-н губернатор нацепил на нее адмиральские лычки, токмо чтобы потешить ее самолюбие, но при этом, отлично зная о ее несостоятельности, не доверяет как офицеру. Быстро же сплетни расходятся – что умения адмирала Даалы якобы не простираются за пределы койки.

– А как же ВЫ оказались на «Звезде смерти»? – зубасто улыбаясь, промяукала Даала. – Тут все так скучно и серо. Ни придворных фуршетов, ни салона красоты, – в последние слова Даала вложила убийственную дозу сахара: впрыснуть столько в вены Роганды – сердце бы моментально остановилось.

– Ирек ее изучает, – непринужденно откликнулась фаворитка. – Я решила его сопровождать, мы так долго не виделись, пока он был у вас в Моу. У вас ведь нет детей?

– Нет.

– Как жаль. И вам уже поздно. Вот поэтому вы проводите отпуск на этой скучной и серой боевой станции, а не летите на родную планету, где вас не ждет семья, это и понятно – какой бы муж стал вас ждать?

– О, дорогая, мне проще в этом плане – а вот вы оставили своего любимого мужчину на Корусанте, как же вы не боитесь, что он вас не дождется?

На каждую стрелу с ядом Даала плевалась огнем, и в этот раз Роганда не знала, какой выпад нанести, принудив адмиральшу защищаться. Роганде пришлось уйти в глухую оборону.

– Он настолько занятой человек, что у него просто не остается ни времени, ни сил, ни желания смотреть по сторонам, – с жизнерадостной уверенностью заявила она, а внутри у нее все сжалось в тугой, холодный узел: Даале неоткуда знать о женщине в красном, но как же она права.

– Не скажите, милая. Работа работой, а одинокие вечера…

– Конечно, дорогая, одинокие вечера – вам это так до боли знакомо.

Даала коротко хохотнула, и Роганда на миг задумалась – а одинокие ли? У адмиральши в Моу целый гарнизон, мужской гарем, и Роганду обожгла вспышка зависти.

– Роганда, а вот вы сказали, что истосковались по Иреку – но, между тем, покинули его где-то за пределами спортзала. Где же ваш очаровательный сынишка?

– Ну, мы ему подобрали наставника, некого Келдора, здесь, на станции, коль скоро хваленая служба безопасности комплекса Моу не способна была обеспечить сохранность жизни и здоровья Магроди.

– И все же не понимаю, – невпопад воскликнула Даала. – Деньги есть. Вам бы на Корусанте бриллиантами трясти. Зачем болтаться в космосе, как говно в проруби?

Даала умудрилась произнести грубость совершенно необидным, естественным тоном. Но бесплодная пикировка с праздной богачкой уже стояла ей поперек горла, и с этим последним выпадом Даала унеслась в душ.

ХХХ

Отчаянно завидуя моффу, Ирек решил перебить ему веселье и потребовал, чтобы Даала отвезла их с мамой на Корусант.

Таркин спросил: «Делать больше нечего?» и «Что, кроме нее, людей нет?» – но, конечно, в более мягкой форме.

– А когда папа в последний раз летал на дачу, ему сопровождение обеспечивал адмирал Траун, – огрызнулся Ирек. – Губернатор, вы только что сказали, что я босяк?

Капризы цесаревича были неутолимы. Он требовал, чтоб ему выделили такой контингент боевых кораблей, словно он собрался как минимум завоевывать новый сектор.

– Мне по статусу полагается суперразрушитель!

Таркин только плечами пожал. Все равно на «Звезде смерти» не было требуемого.

– Я никогда не была на Корусанте, – сказала Даала.

– Я был в адмиралтействе, а вы нет! – Ирек зубастенько улыбнулся, но передумал показывать ей язык. Он снял ноги с подлокотника, соскочил с кресла, подошел к Даале и мстительно ткнул пальцем ей в грудь: – Я бы вам устроил экскурсию, но вы не заслужили! Вы не привезли мне Квай!

Даала вздохнула.

– Квай – не вещь. Квай – взрослый человек и должна работать.


	7. Фурии

Двойной агент Мара Джейд, чьими трудами была сорвана неслыханная по масштабу и дерзости операция повстанцев – и какими же усилиями ей удалось убедить руководство Альянса, что ее вины в этом нет! – передала в повстанческий штаб ценнейшие сведения. Бункер ИРУ «Лусанкия», в мрачных застенках которого промывали мозги отловленным повстанцам и отправляли их восвояси как «спящих агентов», на самом деле – не многокилометровая сеть катакомб, а звездный суперразрушитель. В те же мрачные застенки «Лусанкии» угодила Лея, которую, видимо, намеревались подвергнуть той же процедуре.

Мара слила местонахождение входов в туннели, ведущие на «Лусанкию», пропускные коды, после чего передала своей патронессе, что злокозненные повстанцы готовят ответ на взрыв Альдераана.

На нескольких контрабандистских судах на Корусант были доставлены бойцы ударного отряда, а на других – оружие. Ответственные за мероприятие бывалые контрабандисты раздавали взятки. Громилам, объявленным в розыск в нескольких системах, изготовили новые чистые документы на оборудовании, имитировавшем многоуровневую защиту настоящих имперских удостоверений личности. Ввоз части оружия оформили как легальный заказ. Словом, при подготовке было задействовано множество народу.

Исард предвкушала, как ее вояки разделаются с ударным отрядом захватчиков, и карцеры «Лусанкии» пополнятся новой порцией заключенных.

Не тут-то было. Подземный абордаж пошел вовсе не так, как задумала провокаторша. Повстанцы захватили «Лусанкию». Исард выволокли из кабинета и водворили в карцер. Дроиды и хакеры повстанцев выковыривали коды электронных замков. Заключенные, выбегая наружу, помогали вооруженным террористам вязать надзирателей и пинками заставляли их убирать трупы.

Предварительные расчеты показывали, что мощный корпус суперразрушителя выдержит, а вот земля треснет, и построенные поверх здания рухнут, когда двигатели будут приведены в действие и «Лусанкия» начнет проламываться наружу.

Началось землетрясение. Потрепанную, но не разгерметизировавшуюся «Лусанкию» штурмовали звонками с планеты. Джейд, сидевшая в захваченном повстанцами ретрансляционном центре, ссылалась на приказ мадам Исард и уверяла, что все согласовано с его величеством императором, но выяснение, что это вовсе не так, заняло совсем немного времени.

Освободив корабль из-под земли, террористы рассчитывали разнести правительственный небоскреб, посмеиваясь над теснотой беспросветно застроенного Корусанта, где в одном здании сосредоточены офисы всех основных ведомств, включая императорский.

«Лусанкия» находилась под землей вовсе не в полной боеготовности, ведь в ближайшем будущем на ней никто не собирался летать. Мощность была минимальной – не хватало энергии на одновременное поддержание функционирования всех ее пушек и щитов. Другими словами, пустить в дело орудия – гигнутся щиты, да и двигатели долго не протянут. Когда принявшие управление повстанцы обнаружили нехватку энергии, было уже поздно, и, срочно посовещавшись, захватчики решили уводить «Лусанкию» в гиперпространство. Никто не горел желанием таранить императорский дворец и уничтожать высшее руководство галактики ценой собственных жизней.

Но сбежать оказалось не так-то просто. Горе-захватчикам, обстреливаемым с воздуха и с поверхности, осталось только усилить щиты, елико возможно, и показать Корусанту дюзы. Развернуться было негде, небо над планетой было забито грузовыми и пассажирскими кораблями. Содрогаясь под ударами турболазеров, со всех сторон полосовавших мощную тушу суперразрушителя, «Лусанкия» неслась над столбами дыма, всклубившегося над руинами поверженных небоскребов. Палили осторожно, стараясь повредить только двигатели, дабы отбуксировать громадину в порт – не хватало, чтобы «Лусанкия» свалилась на город.

Айзенн Исард грела нары. Замки не были ей преградой – на «Лусанкии» все двери и дверцы были оборудованы биосканерами, идентифицировавшими хозяйку. Но у двери ее застенка несли вахту два амбала, и Исард не пыталась выбраться наружу…

…пока снаружи не донеслась пальба, и ее не вывели два имперских штурмовика. Несильная, но ощутимая вибрация сказала Айзенн, что корабль атакуют, и, пока шла драка, Исард, затаив дыхание, прислушивалась. Орудия умолкли, пошла стыковка, «Лусанкия» приняла десант. Началась перестрелка и беготня по кораблю. Вид имперцев, в результате пришедших по ее душу, вселил новые тревоги. Впрочем, о том, что захват «Лусанкии» был спровоцирован самой директрисой ИРУ, знали только она сама и Мара Джейд, связная.

Исард отвели в ее собственный кабинет, где, за ее столом, в ее кресле, сидела служивая с каштановой косой, перекинутой через плечо на пышную грудь. При виде лычек на ее кителе брови Исард невольно поползли вверх. Во всей имперской армии только одна женщина дослужилась до звания адмирала, и она должна была находиться в парсеках отсюда. Служивая подняла глаза от распечаток файлов из корабельной базы данных.

– Адмирал Даала, – назвалась она.

Исард бросила взгляд в иллюминатор, на дым пожарищ и руины. У стыковочного шлюза истерзанной «Лусанкии» висела крошка «Горгона».

– Как вы здесь оказались? – поинтересовалась Исард. – Что же случилось с комплексом Моу?

– Я сопровождаю г-на Исмарена со «Звезды смерти». По его личной просьбе. И в самом деле, оказалось, что к вам, столичным, нельзя лететь без приличного эскорта. Повстанцы, захватившие суперразрушитель… – Адмиральша скривила уголок рта и покачала головой, поражаясь бессилию оборонного флота столицы, взятого врасплох выходкой террористов. – Мы попытались связаться с вашим судном. Нет ответа. Послали широкополосной сигнал и поинтересовались, что тут такое творится. С земли отвечают – не стрелять, следовать своим курсом, сбивать суперразрушитель над городом нельзя… Они были готовы отпустить террористов в гиперпространство! Мне осталось только взять его на абордаж.

– Инициатива наказуема, – заявила Исард. – Вас никто не уполномочивал ввязываться в бой. Вы отбили «Лусанкию» по чистой случайности и невероятному везению. Вам было предписано безвылазно сидеть в Моу. Вы покинули охраняемый объект, отправились на «Звезду смерти», потом – на Корусант, решив попутешествовать по галактике за казенный счет и на вверенном вам для охраны станции военном корабле. Вас разжалуют, дорогуша. Разжалуют в рядовые.

– Вы бы лучше подумали о том, что вас освободят от занимаемой должности, – парировала Даала. – Как вы допустили утечку информации об истинной сущности вашего бункера и не обеспечили достаточной охраны? И в результате оказались в заложниках на собственном корабле, причинили катастрофические разрушения в столице.

На ее месте я бы увела челнок и сбежала. Если, конечно, удалось бы вырваться в гиперпространство из-под обстрела с «Лусанкии». Желательно в Неизвестные Регионы, – с кривой усмешкой подумала Даала, оценивая шансы разноглазой визави сохранить инкогнито на какой-нибудь захолустной планетке.

Но Исард, не умевшая водить корабль, сверху вниз уставясь на Даалу своими разными глазами, прошипела:

– Настоятельно вам рекомендую, последний день как адмирал Даала, вернуть корабль под мое командование. Взамен я разрешу вам взять одноместный истребитель с гипердвигателем и скрыться в любом угодном вам направлении. Вы же понимаете, что здесь вам не поможет даже ваша близкая дружба с губернатором Таркином. Не думаю, что он, рискуя собственной карьерой, бросится вас защищать от гнева императора. Вам припомнят – и что Таркин произвел вас в адмиралы самовольно, по любви, сообразно не вашим боевым заслугам, которых нет, а благодаря вашим подвигам на поприще постельной эквилибристики. Ведь вы даже не были представлены императору, ни одного дня не были при дворе, и столицу в первый раз решили посетить только сейчас, в самоволке, когда вас любопытство обуяло. Освободите мою каюту.

Даала нажала на кнопку селектора:

– Иотос, пришлите мне сопровождение для мадам Исард в тюремный блок.

– Слушаюсь, мэм, – донеслось по интеркому.

«Меня арестовать?» У Исард вскипела кровь, и она от души влепила Даале пощечину.

Прибывшие штурмовики с трудом разняли дерущихся дам, жалея, что не имеют права утихомирить двух начальниц парализующим бластерным выстрелом. Когда фурий наконец оттащили друг от друга, у Исард капала кровь из сломанного носа, а у Даалы стремительно заплывал правый глаз. Хромая (Даала пнула ее в коленку), шеф разведки поплелась со своими конвоирами обратно в камеру.

МД-5 прикладывал лед к синяку во всю адмиральскую щеку. Даала распорядилась сделать запрос на посадку и доложить о возвращении суперразрушителя в состав имперских ВКС.

Там, где «Лусанкия» вырвалась из-под земли, трудились спасатели, меддроиды, пожарные; работяги растаскивали обломки, потерпевших развозили по больницам, людей предстояло куда-то расселить.

Исард отпустили домой, но она устремилась – в самый высокий кабинет правительственного небоскреба. В связи с последними событиями у Палпатина на работе был полный аврал, но неугомонная Айзенн пробилась в кабинет, красный, как желудок сарлака.

– Крестный! – захныкала она с порога – вся в синяках и потеках запекшейся крови.

– Что за боевая раскраска? – не впечатлился Палпатин. – Айзенн, умойся.

– Это несмываемо! Эта боевая раскраска нанесена кулаками и ногтями Даалы.

– Немощь свою демонстрировать не подобает. Как же вы допустили? Где ваши навыки рукопашного боя, о которых вы мне тут рассказывали? Мастер спорта, и вдруг позволяете нападать на себя, застать вас врасплох?

– Как вы жестоки! Вы же понимаете, я была угнетена, деморализована, а она избила меня, издевалась, что я попала в плен…

– Ни за что не поверю, что ты не дала ей сдачи.

– Конечно, я подбила ей глаз.

– Ну вот видишь, все не так уж плохо. А теперь иди, детка, не отвлекай меня от работы.

Исард развернулась на выход, и тут Палпатин в характерном жесте поднял руки и ниспослал ей по молнии в каждую ягодицу. Исард покачнулась и, опрокидываясь, схватилась за массивный шкаф, заставленный папками. Шкаф угрожающе заколебался, но устоял. Исард – тоже. Она обратила на всемогущее начальство полный ужаса разноцветный взгляд. Уволит, как предрекала Даала?

– Иди и работай.

– Д-да, сир.

Исард покинула монарший кабинет и уныло побрела к лифту, едва не натыкаясь на снующих туда-сюда чинуш с папками и бдящих охранников. Помимо того, что Палпатин был ее крестным отцом, она старалась упрочить отношения с ним и навязаться к нему в любовницы. Если уж заводить роман, то с нужным человеком. С тем, кто выше нее. Но тщетно она пыталась изображать любовь. Она сама замечала, что он критически относится к ее ужимкам. Вот и сейчас. Значит, в глазах Палпатина она – немощная, склочная, болезненная, и ничего не умеет делать сама. Но лучше пусть так думает, чем заподозрит, что захват «Лусанкии» спровоцирован ею самой. Ей казалось, что она еще неделю не сможет сидеть.

Даале объявили одновременно выговор и благодарность. К разбору завалов привлекли армию, в том числе вояк Даалы, копошившихся посреди руин наряду с работягами, спасателями, бригадами медиков, МЧСниками и строительными дроидами. Ирек, восхищенно наблюдавший за абордажем «Лусанкии», ювелирно проведенным Даалой, спросил у папаши, говорил ли он с ней лично. Но в ответ услышал: «С каждым?.. Тут у меня не проходной двор».

ХХХ

По возвращении на Корусант мистер Трепанация твердил себе: «Я ее подвел, я должен сдержать хотя бы последнее обещание». Он разместил объявление в голонете:

«Продается ДКЧ. Женщина, рост 156 см. По цене производителя – 9 млн имперских кредитов».

Он прикрепил голограммку двойника Роганды – но не дождался ни одного мессиджа от покупателей. Кому она нужна?

Тогда Ирек предпринял попытку выставить на продажу БД-3765. А горничная верой и правдой служила Роганде уже десять лет, с тех пор, как Палпатин купил ее неотесанной одиннадцатилетней джедайке, которая в ту пору не отличала теней от блеска для губ. В обязанности БД входило не только ухаживать за внешностью и нарядами хозяйки, но и прививать ей пристойные манеры: не чесаться, не разваливаться на стуле, сидя, не высовывать ноги из туфель – а с удобных джедайских сапог переключиться на изящные туфельки оказалось ой как нелегко. БД клала Роганде на голову энциклопедию и заставляла ее ходить на шпильках, да так, чтоб книга не свалилась. Но БД, несмотря на то, что была дроидом Luxury-класса, стоила всего 25 тысяч.

Вот на БД покупатель нашелся, но согласился взять только за одну восьмую изначальной цены. Но служба безопасности Палпатина не дремала. Звонки прослушивались. Как только Ирек переступил порог с дроидом – папашины охранники тут же отобрали у него чудо техники и водворили принца обратно.

Так Ксакс не получила денежный перевод. Впрочем, она и не надеялась.

ХХХ

Расследование захлебнулось. Исард и Джейд хором уверяли, что не имеют ни малейшего понятия, как повстанцам стала известна истинная сущность бункера ИРУ, расположение служебных входов и пропускные коды, а все остальные выжившие сотрудники «Лусанкии» и в самом деле не имели понятия. Что же касается переловленных горе-захватчиков, то они были всего лишь исполнителями и тоже не могли пролить свет. В общем, затея Исард «Наловить еще повстанцев» увенчалась успехом, хотя было ясно, что Даале удалось захватить «Лусанкию» только благодаря нехватке энергии для полноценной работы орудий и щитов, и сама Даала оказалась рядом по чистейшей случайности. И убытки и разрушения на Корусанте, учиненные по вине шефини ИРУ, не шли ни в какое сравнение с ее уловом.

ХХХ

Восстановительные работы на разоренном Корусанте проводились ускоренными темпами, а выживших расселяли в новые, купленные на бюджетные средства, квартиры. По всему Корусанту открылись пункты приема пожертвований, и горожане несли туда свой сэконд хэнд. Когда очистили первые три квадратных километра, следующим пасмурным днем на пустыре, заасфальтированном на месте рухнувших в яму домов, состоялся траурный митинг и возложение венков. Чинуши и простонародье, все в черном, стояли с зажженными свечками, вокруг ряды солдатни навытяжку, оркестр прогудел унылую мелодию. Над толпой висел затхлый дух ненависти, в гулком молчании перекатывались скорбные возгласы и угрюмые обещания достойно ответить террористам – речи должностных лиц. Из замершей толпы доносились женские рыдания.

По возвращении во дворец Палпатину поплохело, и откуда ни возьмись подскочили Исард и Джейд, подхватили императора под белы рученьки и усадили в поспешно принесенное каким-то лакеем креслице. Исард подсунула под августейший зад подушечку. Чинуши из Правящего Совета толпились вокруг с натужно-тревожными физиономиями, лелея надежду, что старец уже не встанет. Лакей вызвонил лейб-медика. Гарант конституции поник головой, капюшон застил ему обзор – глумливое, лукавое лицо Айзенн с тупо-верноподданным выражением Мары.

Роганда смотрела с нескрываемым ужасом. Траурное платье, призванное подчеркнуть ее не побежденную горем сексуальность, состояло из двух крошечных нагрудных чашечек, крепившихся к длинной юбке вертикальным лоскутом, завязанным вокруг шеи на манер галстука. Наряд довершали перчатки выше локтя и шапочка-таблетка с вуалью – Даала не успела додумать, как старомоден такой головной убор – присмотревшись, она поняла, что нет ни шапочки, ни вуали, это все конструкция из волос.

– Смотри, уведут, – подкравшись сзади, шепнула она, кладя тяжелую руку на голое плечо Роганды. Полунагое чудо обернулось, глянуло из-под вуали, сплетенной из собственных волос.

– Непристойное платье.

– Я вообще женщина непристойная, – мрачно отозвалась Роганда.

– Использовать и бросить.

– А у вас есть что-то из одежды, кроме формы?

– А зачем!

– А зря! Я видела вас в новостях. Если бы вы пришли на бой без формы, вас бы никто не узнал. А вас засняли и представили чуть ли не дезертиром.

– Забыв отметить, что я слетала аж в другое полушарие – когда у них день, здесь ночь. Первый раз позволила себе отлучиться, в нерабочее время…

– Потому что вам необходимо было прийти в гражданском, – повторила Роганда. – Я могу вам устроить экскурсию по бутикам, где меня знают.

– Мне это не нужно.

– У вас в Моу 180 тысяч мужиков в подчинении!

– Ирек вам занизил цифру, – коротко, криво усмехнулась Даала, – это только военнослужащих. Плюс научный городок.

– Ну вот! Ваши мужчины будут в восторге!

– Не могу я, Роганда, по бутикам ходить, – Даала не стала объяснять, почему у нее в Моу нет любовника. – Я проигралась. Поставила на Браска.

– Почему? В новостях сказали, что Картер не проиграл еще ни одного боя, а у Браска это первый поединок после двухлетнего запоя и жора!

– Понравился мне этот негрила с Харуун-Кэла. А белый… – Даала презрительно дернула плечом.

– Ой, вам опасно нравиться! Бедняга в реанимации! Жалко, а вам не удалось с ним познакомиться!

– Не знала, что ты смотришь новости спорта.

– Мои мужчины смотрят.

– Представь себе, а я с нашим мужским коллективом помалкиваю, что болела за Браска и делала ставки. С тобой разговариваю! Потому что, Роганда, толпа всегда болеет за победителей. До победы толпе все равно…

Даала заметила, что Роганда продолжает следить за скульптурной группой «Старик и две молодухи», – и умолкла. Нашла с кем обсуждать чемпионат Корусанта по боксу!.. Слащавое личико Роганды напряглось и застыло, разведенные руки сжались в кулаки, почти черные губы сжались в скорбную арку, на бледных щеках нездорово алели румяна. Она не могла появиться на людях в уже надеванном платье, а новое было только это. Потому что сейчас должна была быть неделя высокой моды, которую отменили из-за теракта. Роганду заверили, что ее флаер будет действителен. Палпатин сказал полураздетому чуду на митинге держаться от него подальше, и не в первом ряду.

– Уведут красавчика, – повторила Даала. – Не зевай.

– А я вам выкаю, адмирал!

– Виновата, исправлюсь! – хохотнула ей вслед Даала, а Роганда стала проталкиваться к болезному через плотные ряды бесполезно-услужливых чинуш и охранников.

Лейб-медики сбили Палпатину подскочившее давление, и он даже появился вечером на благотворительном фуршете, который устроила Исард:

– Отметим же, господа, что мы с вами не пострадали!

Господа циркулировали с бокалами по залу ресторана, на сцене жонглеры крутили факелы и горящие обручи. Журналистов не подпустили на километр, чтоб пресса назавтра не разразилась репортажем о начальственной вакханалии на костях.

Мара обходила гостей со шлемом:

– Пожертвуйте на медицинскую помощь потерпевшим горожанам… Г-н прокуратор, внесите свою лепту! Я передам весь сбор в муниципальные больницы.

Хетрир вынимает крупную купюру и бросает Маре в шлем.

– Благодарю, г-н прокуратор. Г-н визирь, сделайте благородный жест, протяните руку помощи согражданам, потерявшим все имущество и здоровье…

Арс Дангор снимает дорогущие часы и опускает в разверстую шлемову пасть.

– Спасибочки, г-н визирь. Лорд Вандрон, я собираю пожертвования на лечение пострадавших…

Шеф КОМПНОРа выписывает чек.

– Большое вам спасибо, лорд Вандрон. Мадам адмирал, сдайте, сколько можете…

– У меня нет при себе денег, девонька. Я на службе, а не в магазине, – рубанула Даала.

Мара щелкнула зубами, но тут же ослепительно улыбнулась еще одному сановнику, которого можно обобрать:

– Г-н верховный инквизитор, ваше доброхотное даяние…

Тремейн отдает вымогательнице бумажник.

Лучше облетать руины и контролировать разбор завалов, думала Даала, чем переступать порог адмиралтейства – или стоять здесь, среди корусантского начальства. Даала никого не знала – а ее, казалось, знали все, и по коридорам адмиралтейства за ней несся шлейф уничтожающих взглядов, язвительных улыбочек и вечный рефрен:

– Таркин… Переспала с кем надо, и… Бездарная… Спрятал ее подальше от цивилизации, чтоб не напортачила… Подралась с Исард… Хе-хе-хе…

А то и еще хлеще:

– Трансвестит! Гермафродит! Транссексуал!

Уши и щеки круглосуточно полыхали. Вот и сейчас – несколько начальствующих лиц поприветствовали Даалу, назвались, сказали – мол, наслышаны о ваших свершениях – и она по-прежнему в одиночестве возвышалась у стола, потягивая вино и цепляя закуски с тарелочек – и привлекая взгляды, мимолетные, ироничные, возмущенные, хлещущие, как сотня пощечин. Военная выправка, широкий стремительный шаг, оливково-серый китель, галифе, заправленное в сапоги, переброшенная через плечо коса – и прочие дамы в облаках кружев и отблесках драгоценностей. Впрочем, не она одна резала глаз корусантскому бомонду: на другом конце стола, в полуметре над полом, зависла платформа еще одного почтенного гостя, который после принятия новой редакции налогового кодекса прибыл в столицу выбить налоговые преференции для своего игорного бизнеса. Утлые закуски с крошечных тарелочек безостановочно летели в ненасытную утробищу, двенадцать подбородков колыхались, вокруг разносилось оглушительное чавканье и причмокиванье. Официант подал возлежащему жирномясу громадную чашу с вином, толстяк опорожнил ее одним глотком, икнул и вильнул мясистым хвостом, по которому начал было взбираться Салациус в попытке дотянуться до стола.

– Как все это прискорбно, – гудел Джабба, и его собеседник не сомневался в искренней печали хатта – под обломками погибло одно из принадлежавших ему казино. Самому Ксизору, этому денди криминального бизнеса, в этот момент казалось, что лучше лишиться доходного заведения, чем лишнюю минуту простоять рядом с невежей-провинциалом.

Хозяйка торжества в оранжевом платье придерживала под руку государя – в винно-красной мантии, как два языка пламени. Даала завертела головой – где же официальная дама сердца? – и обнаружила Роганду, казавшуюся совсем ребенком рядом со здоровенным головорезом Дженгом Дрогой. Мара стремглав понеслась к темным джедаям:

– Дженг, сдавай деньги!

Громила безропотно полез за кошельком. Видя, что под платьем-футляром, шуршащим лавиной из перьев по подолу, не спрятать и самого крохотного кошелька, Мара сориентировалась:

– Роганда, отдай свои драгоценности!

– Я не могу. Это государственное имущество. Из госхранилища. Я только взяла напрокат…

Мара нахмурилась, ярко накрашенные губы невольно сжались в нитку, но тут в дверях зала появился опоздун – и, сверкая лучезарной улыбкой, попрошайка бросилась ему наперерез, протягивая шлем:

– Гранд-адмирал! Я собираю пожертвования на благотворительную помощь потерпевшим…

Исаламири на адмиральском плече извернулся и укусил Мару за нос. Выступила кровь. Пока Мара искала платок, вытирала кровь и рассматривала ранку в зеркальце, Траун сменил направление и, лавируя среди гостей, направился засвидетельствовать свое почтение государю и мадам Исард.

Жонглеров на сцене сменили воздушные гимнасты, полилась лирическая музыка. Палпатин не без интереса обратил взгляд на акробатов, но тут перед ним выросла Мара и протянула шлем:

– Ваше величество, сдавайте деньги!

Палпатин осклабился. Его глумливый взгляд без слов сказал Маре всё. Она отвесила легкий поклон:

– Простите за беспокойство, сир! – и, неся перед собой шлем, устремилась к матерому хатту.

– Г-н Джабба, сдавайте деньги!

– ОХОХОХО! Вот это наглость, вот это мне по душе… – Пухлая ручонка хатта взъерошила Маре волосы. – А оп-па… – Татуинский мафиози взялся за пульт управления, и хаттово ложе поплыло к Палпатину. Гости расступались.

– Сир, – прогрохотала хаттова глотка, – подарите мне эту женщину.

– Легко! – цинично усмехнулся ситх. – Когда вы покидаете Корусант?

– Сегодня вечером.

Слегка сощурясь, Палпатин кивнул.

Сегодня же вечером Кинман Дориана передал Маре распоряжение сопровождать г-на Джаббу, и Джейд отбыла на Татуин. Там она и жила, пополнив его коллекцию гуманоидных танцовщиц, пока во дворец хатта не явился Люк Скайуокер…

В сторонке негодовали советник Квест и начальник императорской охраны Джакс. Советник уже отдал Маре перстень, ей было мало, он отдал и второй, а гвардеец расстался с кошельком. Они с прибаутками обсуждали, в самом ли деле патронесса Мары передаст выручку в горздравотдел – или прикарманит, кто проконтролирует?

– Кумовство, кумовство. Она неуязвима. Она вросла в свое кресло – не оторвать. А все из-за того, что она крестница Набуанца.

– Что вы! Он стар и мудр, он не смог бы столько лет продержаться на своей должности, если бы не просчитывал все варианты. Он не станет держать бездарную неудачницу на столь ответственном посту – только из-за того, что она пару-тройку раз посещала его будуар! Карнор, кумовство! Не он ли приказал застрелиться собственному куму, проштрафившемуся не столь значительно, как на днях его дочь?

Густо напудренная, нарумяненная, с тенями до бровей, Исард суетилась вокруг крестного – салфетку передала, убрала, смахнула незаметную крошку с мантии, с комично-услужливой неуклюжестью подавала тарелочки и фужеры.

– Ей не идет, лицо как раскрашенная маска, – колокольчиком зазвенел голос Роганды.

– А синяки под толщей грима все равно видно, – резюмировал Дженг.

Как раз в этот миг к джедаям подошли враги кумовства.

– Странно, что с ней не расправились на месте. И побои щадящие, даже нос не сломали, зубы не выбили – хотя зубы она бы успела вставить, – прогудел красный шлем Карнора Джакса.

– Это не повстанцы, добрый человек, – хрюкнул Квест. – Это адмирал Даала ее разукрасила.

Все воззрились на адмирала Даалу, и откуда-то сбоку донеслось – Хетрир говорил Каданну:

– А я думал, что Даала – транссексуал. На митинге и сейчас смотрю, воочию, так сказать, – урожденная женщина, просто грубые черты лица, несколько мужиковата, но точно – женщина.

Даала вздрогнула. Раньше никто не сомневался, что она женщина, пока она не сделала ринопластику. И понеслось то самое по трубам: каперанг Даала легла на операцию по смене пола! А что длинный нос каперанга уменьшился в размерах – так никто и не заметил.

Нужно себя чем-нибудь занять, чтобы не слышать пересудов.

Даала подкралась сзади к Трауну и вытащила у него сигареты из заднего кармана. Тот резко развернулся. Бой-баба, та самая, что кричала на митинге: «Мы разрушим, мы покорим, мы разгромим!» – и про которую поговаривали, что ее солдаты, поймав в руинах мародеров, расправляются с ними на месте. Якобы адмирал сказала, что подобный сброд не заслуживает темной камеры и миски бурды. Кобуру носит слева, не по уставу. Как же здешние вышибалы пропустили ее с оружием.

Даала широко ухмыльнулась и двумя пальцами прикоснулась к фуражке.

– Молодой человек, это не ваши сигаретки выпали?

– Да, – пробормотал не очень молодой и не совсем человек, протягивая длань за пачечкой.

– А угостите даму сигаретой!

Он протянул ей пачку. Даала вытащила одну и подмигнула:

– Огоньку не найдется?

Траун дал ей прикурить. Даала продолжала:

– Пойдемте, потанцуем…

– Как хотите, – пожал плечами Траун.

Никто не танцевал – не удивительно, что многие воззрились на топчущуюся в обнимку пару и без того самых одиозных представителей имперской военщины.

– У вас такой приятный запах одеколона, – ухмылялась Даала, тесно прижимаясь к Трауну пышной грудью, – вы знаете, очень сексуальный. Вы сами такой сексуальный!

Траун не возражал.

Даала с непривычки быстро захмелела и попросила:

– Отвезете меня домой? Знаете, у меня доверие к мундиру… вашему и погонам… А я вам за это рюмку чая…

– Где вы живете? – осведомился Траун.

– На своем ИЗР.

Могла бы вызвать подчиненного на служебном спидере, подумал Траун. Даала уцепилась за его руку и нетвердыми шагами покинула ресторан.

Траун отвез ее в воинскую часть, поднялся с ней на борт стоявшей в ангаре «Горгоны», довел Даалу до каюты. До рюмки чая не дошло: Даала втолкнула Трауна в свою каюту, навалившись всем телом и жадно целуя, и он, давясь Даалиным языком, спиной вперед рухнул на застеленную койку. Даала немедленно оседлала его, сбросила китель, а пока расстегивала рубашку, Траун отдышался и успел вымолвить:

— У меня нет през…

— Я сама предохраняюсь, — безмятежно сообщила Даала, перечеркнув своему партнеру последний шанс на спасение. Трауну захотелось выдумать себе какую-нибудь ужасающую болезнь. Тут Даала сняла лифчик со вставками и оказалась такой же плоскогрудой, как сам Траун. Отказываться было уже поздно, но Трауну были противны ее пальцы с остриженными до мяса ногтями и утолщенными суставами, ее веснушки, усыпавшие руки, плечи, грудь и бедра, а обильная рыжая поросль наводила на мысль, что дама явно не рассчитывала разоблачиться, спонтанно изловив джентльмена. Траун так долго и аккуратно развешивал свою одежду, вручную утюжа стрелки на брюках, ставя ботинки носок к носку, что Даала, перевесившись через край койки и едва не потеряв равновесие, потянулась и пребольно ущипнула его за синий зад. Траун нехотя развернулся, койка заскрипела под двойным весом, он опустился на колени и устроился между раскинутых бледных веснушчатых ног. Через полминуты унылых укачиваний Даала выдала:

– Гранд-адмирал, у вас такое выражение лица, как будто не любовью занимаетесь, а любимую исаламирю схоронили!

Синий отросток обмяк и вывалился.

Утром Даала проснулась первой, потому что исаламири, вольготно развалясь между ней и Трауном, тихо рычал во сне и дрыгал когтистыми лапами, едва не спихнув ее на пол. Она посетила санузел, расчесалась, переплела косу – Траун все спал лицом к стенке. Даала совершила экскурсию в шкаф, вытащила белый китель, примерила – и так и застыла с фуражкой над головой и поясом в другой руке: позади нее в зеркале замаячила преисполненная брезгливого ужаса синяя физиономия.

– Положи, не трогай.

– Я вот думаю, что мне сделать, чтобы заслужить себе белый китель.

– Не бабское это дело – командовать войсками, – заявил Траун и простер сини рученьки за своим мундиром. Приняв одеяние, он подверг китель тщательному осмотру, будто боялся, что Даала безнадежно его испачкала.

Даала не стала обижаться: она уже столько раз слышала эту сентенцию от других.

– Пойдем завтракать…


	8. Коррибан

Челнок опустился на каменистое, без единой чахлой травинки, битое ветрами плато в узкой долине меж вздымающихся серыми громадинами усыпальниц. Полсотни штурмовиков, чеканя шаг, выстроились живым коридором, и по трапу, подобрав полы плаща, спустился император. Ирек спрыгнул на ссохшуюся землю, запрокинул голову до хруста в шее, но не смог нащупать взглядом вершины вытесанных из вековечного камня гробниц с барельефами, изображающими древние битвы. Высоко в сером, затянутом тучами, небе, кружили стервятники – черные пятна бесконечных сумерек, нестихающий промозглый ветер с воем врывался в долину, и в стенаниях ветра Сила гудела предостережениями духов покоящихся в здешних склепах праотцов: долгие предсмертные мучения ждут вора, осмелившегося потревожить покойников, и его кости истлеют на каменных плитах, запорошенных пылью. В ушах звучали крики замученных призраками мародеров, перед глазами метались тени, ветер сбивал с ног.

Прошлепав по луже, процессия доплелась до ближайшего склепа, долго кружила в поисках входа и наконец ступила в холод, в затхлый сумрак, по гулким плитам монументальной гробницы Тулака Хорда.

Палпатин сказал бригадиру ждать здесь, и штурмовики застыли, провожая взглядами развевающийся черный плащ старика и фигурку ребенка, пока они не скрылись в зеве усыпальницы.

В полумраке зала проступал постамент, испещренный ситховскими иероглифами; когда-то на нем стояла колонна из цельного кристалла – сейчас от нее остались мелкие осколки. Пыли было меньше, чем думал Ирек – сказывалось отсутствие промышленных предприятий: на Коррибане был всего один шахтерский поселок, и тот в часах и часах лету от Долины гробниц. Вокруг возвышались каменные статуи суровых воинов Силы. По склепу пронеслось дуновение тоскливой жути. Из мглы за ним следили мертвые глаза – Ирек улавливал присутствие двоих, пожелавших остаться невидимыми. У него кружилась голова. Липкие черные щупальца шарили у него в мозгу, проникая в самые потаенные уголки сознания. Будто выясняли: «Свои или джедаи?» Он обшаривал взглядом полумрак – но нет, призраки не показывались, только каменные статуи вперили в него взгляд высеченных в монолитной глыбе бельм. Решили не трогать – свои, не мародеры. Саркофаг покойного, несомненно, прятался в подвале, и чтобы добраться до него, предстояло пересечь множество лабиринтов с ловушками.

На новой базе повстанцев отслеживали снижение челнока и не могли поверить своей удаче. Имперцы знать не знают, что здесь база, уверенные, что приземлились посреди безлюдной каменистой пустоши. Спустя полчаса над Долиной гробниц зарокотали истребители, выкашивая с воздуха штурмовиков и полосуя лазером гробницы и статуи. Грохот, клубы пыли, рушащиеся стены, брызжущие во все стороны осколки камня. Земля подрагивала. Когда не осталось ни одного солдата, повстанцы высадились и отправились вручную добивать экипаж челнока – а капитан хотел было сбежать в гиперпространство, надеясь отстреляться, но корабль так и не успел подняться в воздух; после недолгой резни три добровольца принялись выносить трупы и потрошить содержимое монаршей каюты, даже подрались при дележке трофеев. На корабле оставили раненых, которым требовалась первая помощь, а остальные, не теряя времени, устремились в склеп на поиски августейшего туриста.

Драка была отменная. Сверкал алый клинок, отбивая бластерные выстрелы, со стен и потолка сыпалась каменная крошка, полыхали молнии, а Иреку удалось обрушить Силой тяжеленный карниз, похоронивший одного стрелка.

Оставшиеся снаружи печально смотрели, как гаснут индикаторы, подключенные к шлемам товарищей, исчезнувших в гробнице. Когда погиб последний, командир решил устроить братьям по оружию похоронный фейерверк, и Y-крылы обстреляли здание. Усыпальница устояла, но лавины каменных обломков погребли все три входа, замуровав там императора.

– А если он еще жив?

– Сгноим!

И доблестные пилоты отправились на базу, прихватив с собой угнанный императорский челнок и по пути оповещая соратников, что успешно ликвидировали императора.

Палпатин сидел на полу, привалившись к стенке, весь в пыли и синяках от каменных брызг. По лицу стекала кровь из ссадины во лбу. Мрак подземелья расчерчивали только луч фонаря, свалившегося со шлема какого-то повстанца, и зыбкие отблески алого светового меча, дрожавшего в ручонке Ирека. Кусая губы, старый ситх затягивал себе рану в боку, повис тошнотворный запах паленого мяса, слышалось только гудение меча и его прерывистое дыхание, и алые блики света полосовали его перекошенное от боли лицо.

ХХХ

К КПП воинской части подлетел изящный розовый спидер. Хрупкая девица за штурвалом и пассажир-здоровила предъявили пропуска императорских агентов по особым поручениям, и дежурные, скрепя сердце, пропустили их в часть.

Запыхавшиеся от беготни по воинской части и беспрерывных расспросов, где найти адмирала, Роганда и Дженг влетели в тир и упросили Даалу выйти и выслушать их с глазу на глаз.

Роганда начала:

– Мы решили обратиться к вам, потому что… Потому что все остальные пальцем не пошевелят без письменного распоряжения, а вы известны своей инициативностью.

Даала фыркнула и скрестила руки на высокой груди.

– Хотите впутать меня в какую-то авантюру? Ну, я слушаю.

– Палпатин ранен и находится в замкнутом пространстве. Ирек… Ирек жив, и если бы он пострадал, я бы почувствовала, я же мать... Я знаю, что ему страшно… До меня донеслось, как крик о помощи.

– Насчет г-на Ирека не могу сказать, но император – да, он дрался, и он ранен, и он позвал нас. Я тоже это почувствовал, – подтвердил Дрога.

– Ха, ваши джедайские предчувствия и озарения – это, конечно, не повод срываться и нестись в необозримую даль по вашей указке… где он, кстати, находится, вам Сила не подсказала?

– На Коррибане, – без особой уверенности отозвался Дженг.

– Эва как! – гаркнула Даала. – Наитие Силы не одарило вас четкими данными. Отлично. Вы предлагаете мне вывести с базы «Горгону» и прочесать весь Коррибан?

– Его величество отправился в паломничество к захоронениям ситхов, святым местам поклониться. Согласно карте, Долину гробниц можно заметить с орбиты.

– Допустим. Это сужает радиус поисков, если поверить вам на слово, что там его величество и он ранен. А как я объясню командованию? Ко мне пришли два джедая, сослались на свои чувствования, и я поверила бездоказательной информации и помчалась? Вот будет весело, когда нас отзовут с Коррибана и живой-здоровый, вернувшийся восвояси государь поинтересуется, зачем мы зря гоняли казенный транспорт аж в сектор Эсстран…

Дженг насупился, готовый разразиться вдохновенным спичем о бесчувственных к Силе перестраховщиках, игнорирующих ценнейшие подсказки джедаев, дарованные великой Силой. Роганда предостерегающе глянула на него. Не стоит дожимать взбалмошную карьеристку авантюрного склада, которая и так просидела годы в бездействии, взаперти, а обязанность контролировать разбирающих руины солдат восприняла как оскорбление боевому офицеру. Даала – это сжатая пружина, и ее нужно только подтолкнуть, а дальше она сама выхлестнет, сметая все на своем пути.

Адмиральша смотрела в окно, до боли сжав губы; пальцы в черной перчатке выкручивали кончик рыжей косы. Белый китель или отставка, лишь бы не назад в Моу.

– Что ж, патрон исчез в неизвестном направлении, мы можем только предполагать, куда делся, и в Силе слышно, что он в беде – а мой непосредственный начальник, мофф Таркин, занят на «Звезде смерти»… Я полагаю, что я вправе самостоятельно принимать решения.

Даала распорядилась готовить «Горгону» к вылету.

Вышли из прыжка возле Коррибана, стали кружить на низкой орбите в поисках Долины гробниц – и обнаружили базу повстанцев. Даале доложили о находке, она взглянула на монитор и фыркнула:

– Представляю… Повстанцы думали, что надежно затаились, и вдруг – летит… А какой это был сюрприз для наших… – Она резко помрачнела и сцепила руки за спиной, скрипнув черной кожей перчаток.

Над базой зависла громадина ИЗР. Но «Горгона» не спешила поливать постройки лазером или выпускать СИДы. Понесся широкополосной сигнал – адмирал Даала предлагала повстанцам сдаться, обещая сохранить им жизнь.

– Мэм, вы считаете, что император в плену на базе? – прошептал Кратас, не видя другого объяснения действиям адмиральши.

– А это надо спросить у джедаев. Он там?

– Там нет людей, чувствительных к Силе. Императора нужно искать в Долине гробниц, – уверенно заявил Дрога. Роганда молча кивнула.

Вместо ответа навстречу «Горгоне» взмыла вся – или почти вся – эскадра, которой располагала коррибанская база. Повстанцы были готовы драться до последнего человека, хотя их командование не могло не понимать безнадежность попыток противостоять звездному разрушителю.

Слушая отчет о полном уничтожении повстанческой базы и повреждениях, полученных «Горгоной» в перестрелке, Даала, до боли сжав губы, смотрела в иллюминатор, на дымящиеся развалины. Человечество освоило космос, а грамотно подавлять сопротивление так и не научилось. Бесхозяйственно разбрасываться ресурсами, и человеческими, и техникой. На Коррибане разведаны месторождения, здесь можно организовать горнодобывающий комплекс, а если в непосредственной близости и нет залежей сырья, открыть любое производство, а всю эту публику, населявшую базу, обратить в каторжан. Вместо стрельбы можно было бы облучить этот очаг недовольства каким-нибудь инфразвуком, вызывая у людей панику, ужас и покорность, отключая волю к борьбе. Наш НИИ Моу не тем занимается. Светила науки усердно совершенствуют ту же артиллерию, вместо того, чтобы работать над подобными установками. Я разрушила коррибанскую базу дотла, теперь некого допрашивать, невозможно покопаться в их компьютерах, неоткуда узнать, где остальные базы, ведь эта, лежащая в руинах, – лишь одна из многих.

Приземлились на том же пустыре, куда покойные пилоты поставили императорский челнок – на земле еще не исчезли следы.

Даала выслала в Долину гробниц бригаду с биосканерами; Роганда и Дженг, вслушиваясь в Силу, бродили по пепелищу в стороне от солдат, но не теряли их из виду. Доносилось брюзжание:

– И на Корусанте в развалинах копались, вот и сейчас…

– Отставить разговоры!

И в самом деле, подумала Роганда, радовались бы, что целы, пока другие – на передовой.

Когда насчитали среди руин пятнадцать трупов в белых шлемах, бригадиру на комлинк позвонил Дженг:

– Сила говорит мне, что они в этом склепе!

Солдаты завернули за груду каменных обломков в три человеческих роста. Вход в гробницу Тулака был безнадежно завален.

– Без пары-тройки строительных дроидов не обойтись, – озвучил кто-то всеобщую мысль.

Данные сканера совпали с утверждениями джедаев: в склепе действительно два живых человека, и находятся они на глубине третьего этажа под землей.

Обошли склеп справа – те же неподъемные развалины на месте бывшего входа, доходившие аж до утеса. Вернулись, описали круг – перед левым входом громоздился курган поменьше. Туда и заложили взрывчатку.

Комлинки заточенных давно разрядились и не отвечали. Сканеры показывали, что люди где-то рядом, но солдатня и джедаи весь день проплутали по лабиринтам гробницы, светя зажженными мечами и фонарями, закрепленными на шлемах. Отряд угодил в две ловушки: сначала кто-то наступил на несчастливый камень в кладке пола, и пришел в движение древний механизм – спереди и сзади из потолка с лязгом и скрежетом грохнули лазероупорные двери. Роганда с Дженгом принялись выжигать проход. Потом вновь кто-то наступил не на ту плиту, и под ногами разверзлась пасть колодца, утыканного на дне острейшими пиками, пронзившими упавшего солдата. Наконец они вступили в переход, исполосованный ожогами бластерной пальбы, усеянный вывороченными из стен и потолка каменными обломками и бездыханными повстанцами в летных костюмах и шлемах. Насчитав десятерых, спасатели оказались перед громоздящимся до самого потолка завалом. Груда камней раздавила ноги одиннадцатому повстанцу, таращившему мертвые глаза в щербатый потолок. Этот, видно, кончался долго.

– Десять метров до людей, – сообщил солдат со сканером, взглянув на дисплей.

– Как не задохнулись-то, ведь не первый день сидят, – заметил кто-то из темноты.

– Эй, там! Эй вы, там!

Ответом был невнятный хрип. И то – донесся он только до джедаев, чьи чувства были непомерно обострены.

– Его только Сила поддерживает, – сказала Роганда. – Отползти не может. Взрывать нельзя.

– Придется вручную, – тяжко вздохнул Дженг и потянул Силой булыжник.

Джедаи растаскивали глыбы, бесСильные солдаты – камни и камушки.

Узники склепа скрючились на голых холодных плитах, изможденные, в ссадинах и черной пыли, Палпатин – в полуобморочном состоянии, Ирек – в глубокой отключке. Обоих уложили на носилки, выволокли из склепа, погрузили на лендспидер и спешно отвезли на корабль.

Император отмокал в бактовой ванне под присмотром двух МД, Роганда кормила его с ложечки живительным бульончиком.

У двери в маленькую столовую для комсостава Роганда столкнулась с Даалой. Жестом пропустив вперед Ирека, адмиральша заслонила Роганде вход в каюту, пальцем поманила ее в сторону и поинтересовалась:

– Что государь?

– Скверно себя чувствует и настоятельно просил его не беспокоить.

– Какая отличная возможность залатать трещину в ваших отношениях…

– У нас крепкая семья, адмирал, – огрызнулась Роганда.

– Вот только он с мадам Исард, а вы – с агентом Дрогой. Кстати говоря, чем вы двое занимались, когда – внезапно! – услышали зов хозяина?

– Спарринговали.

– Вовремя вы заменили окончание, – грязно улыбнулась адмиральша. – Ваше дело, конечно. Я понимаю, мало радости жить со стариком и по вечерам мыть ему ноги.

Роганда отшатнулась и едва не вбежала в каюту. При виде Даалы капитан Кратас вскочил со стула и сел только после нее. Дроид донес на стол полных тарелок. Ирек отскоблился в душе и сидел, прижимаясь к матери, в теплой пижаме из корабельного лазарета, которая была ему велика. Ему дали только супа – МД сослался на то, что после голодания плотный обед только повредит. Взрослые поглощали бифштексы с овощами.

Даала не унималась:

– Я знаю, что в бакте обычно отмокают в чем мама родила. Но когда его извлекут из резервуара с панацеей – у него ж не прободение желудка, питается же не через капельницу? – тогда я смогу засвидетельствовать ему свое почтение?

Дженга неконтролируемо перекосило.

– Что, Дрога, в моей формулировке недостаточно верноподданнического восторга? Ну пардон, мы – солдафоны, манерам не учились. – Даала откусила, прожевала и продолжала, прямолинейная, как выстрел: – Просто я хочу подчеркнуть мою роль в организации чудесного спасения его величества. У доблестных воинов Силы – при всех их способностях слышать голос хозяина через всю галактику – нет личных звездолетов. И меня даже не удосужились предупредить, когда выбегать на трап – кланяться императору, когда его вносили на борт. Отрядной командир у меня уже на гауптвахте, – Даала явно жалела, что не может покарать и Дженга с Рогандой.

– Успеете, мэм, успеете выслужиться перед папой, – в свою очередь скривился и Ирек.

– Я хочу получить новое назначение. Это Моу у меня уже вот тут! – Даала рубанула ладонью по горлу и так грохнула кулаком об стол, что подпрыгнули все тарелки.

Манеры этой женщины выбивали у Роганды почву из-под ног. Она даже не смогла возразить, что они с Дженгом не любовники, она не знает, кто любовница Дженга и есть ли она у него вообще. Бесполезно ей возражать, думала Роганда. Слова, которые роняет Даала, моментально отвердевают и превращаются в веками закаменевшие убеждения, как лики-изваяния ситхов, высеченные в скалах Коррибана.

К концу дня Даале передали, что императора извлекли из бакты, и адмиральша устремилась в лазарет.

Державный старец полулежал в кресле, маленький, сухонький, полностью исчезнувший под складками пледа, методично жуя протертый диетический ужин. Даала остановилась у порога, взяла под козырек.

– Здравия желаю, сир!

Палпатин перевел на нее хмурый взгляд.

– Вольно, адмирал.

– Ваше величество, вам здоровье позволит перенести перелет через гиперпространство?

– Поинтересуйтесь у дроидов.

– Мне доложили, что ремонт «Горгоны» растянется еще на три дня. Корабль получил незначительные повреждения при зачистке здешней базы повстанцев.

– Благодарность, на которую вы рассчитываете, повышение, как я понимаю…

– Да, сир. Моя эскадра простаивает, боевой дух упал, мы отсиживаемся в глубоком тылу, вдалеке от действующей армии. Если бы я могла передислоцировать силы, если бы меня перевели на другой объект…

– За вашу безалаберную доверчивость вкупе со склонностью импровизировать без согласования с командованием? Вас могли заманить в ловушку – другое дело, что ваша персона и один звездный разрушитель не столь ценны для Империи. Вы прислушались к голословным утверждениям форсъюзеров, – тут Палпатин закашлялся, но, похоже, зачерпнул Силы, которая и помогла ему продолжить тираду, – будучи сами не в состоянии подтвердить или опровергнуть наличие колебания в Силе. Ваша склонность бросаться вслепую, очертя голову – недопустимое качество для руководителя.

«Похоже, он не рад, что я его вытащила. Сейчас прикажет отнести его обратно в склеп и замуровать заново», – мелькнула у Даалы безумная мысль. На нее таращились скалистая пустошь Коррибана и выживший из ума старый император, который прилетел сюда умирать.

«Я понимаю, почему. Я понимаю. Я увезу его секрет в глухомань, и никто не узнает, как опозорился великий император».

– Вы доставите меня на Бисс, – напоследок распорядился Палпатин и услал ее мановением руки.

После выволочки Даала старалась ограничить контакты с августейшим семейством. Возможно, и Роганда успела нашептать Палпатину, что Даала не в силах скрыть хлещущую неприязнь. Адмиральша курсировала из тира в тренажерный зал, таскала тяжеленные гири – физическими нагрузками она заглушала горькие мысли о своем женском одиночестве, о бездеятельном прозябании в Моу и о том, как неправильно устроен мир. Наконец системы «Горгоны» были приведены в готовность, и звездный разрушитель покинул скалистую пустошь. Серая точка на миг зависла в черном небе – и исчезла в гиперпространстве.

ХХХ

Визжала сигнализация. Врач-муун и четыре меддроида жались к стеночке. Рядом трепетали два дежурных штурмовика, один из них, попытавшись противостоять непонятной диверсии, получил из пустоты по голове, а второй запнулся об незримую ногу. Их оружие свернула узлом невидимая рука.

Отъехала дверь, и в лазарет широким шагом вошла адмиральша, поднятый бластер в левой руке, а за ней – двое офицеров и пятеро штурмовиков – все, кто рядом стоял, когда ей сообщили о ЧП.

– Какие еще призраки на моем звездном разрушителе?

Палпатин стоял, шатаясь, выставив перед собой обе руки, как будто создал вокруг себя непроницаемый Силовой щит. Оборудование искрило, пахло паленой проводкой. Два офицерика недоуменно переглянулись. Даала, не опуская бластер, обозревала палату. Штурмовики вскинули винтовки, вертя головами в громоздких шлемах, ища взглядом невидимых врагов. Вдруг шлем одного из штурмовиков описал полный круг на сломанной шее, и солдат грохнулся навзничь, а офицерики взмыли на метр над палубой, пребольно столкнулись, рухнули вниз и лежали, как придавленные невидимыми сапожищами, в ужасе вращая бессмысленными глазами. Из пустоты соткались полупрозрачные, в голубоватом свечении, мертвецы. Наутоланин держал в руке свою отрубленную голову, собрав щупальца в пучок. Однорукий негр и забрак со вспоротым животом зажгли призрачные световые мечи. Тот, что висел ближе к ней, угрюмец-икточи, еле слышно прошипел:

– Отзови своих солдафонов, клон. Не встревай в дела одаренных Силой. – В его ручище беззвучно зажегся призрачный меч.

Даала попятилась. И так уже мертвые, что им наши пукалки – и вдруг она осознала, что рогатый призрак назвал ее клоном. Покойный Тийн узнал рядовую Даалу. Служили вместе. Она росла на Камино вместе с клонами Джанго Фетта; незадолго до окончания Войны клонов ее послали на фронт. Даала тряхнула головой и молча указала воякам на выход. Уцелевшие ринулись вон, и адмиральша выползла следом, пряча бесполезное оружие в кобуру.

– По местам, – прошипела Даала, – и не смейте болтать! Болтунов – за борт, я ясно выразилась?

Потянулось ожидание, выводящее из себя осознанием собственного бессилия. Не хватало потерять императора на собственном ИЗР, после того, как она примчалась через полгалактики вытаскивать его с Коррибана! А главное – кто поверит, что с того света явились джедаи и утащили старика с собой? Кто поверит, что это не сама Даала ему помогла? Не сносить адмиральше головы.

В кабинет Даалы примчались Роганда с Иреком, почувствовавшие всплеск Силы, а за ними и Дженг Дрога. Пока начальство не нуждалось в его услугах, Дженг упражнялся в спортзале со своими двумя мечами. А сейчас он мерял шагами адмиральский кабинет и бормотал:

– Надо же что-то делать!

– Ждите, Дрога! Но если вам невтерпеж, можете сбегать туда, и вам точно так же свернут шею!

Роганда сидела без движения, сверля пол невидящим взглядом, побелевшие пальцы вцепились в складки ее простецкого кимоно. Призраки на Коррибане его не тронули, как своего. Но стоило выйти в гиперпространство – нагрянули джедаи, почувствовав слабину и решив забрать его с собой. Старый, раненый… Он не справится.

Ирек ерзал на месте, глаза бегали. Страх мешался с радостью и стыдом: все же он не галлюцинировал после гомеопатического яррока и двух трепанаций, это не СЭП, давящий на какие-то участки мозга, – призраки в самом деле существуют, те четыре мертвеца вдоль дороги к кореллианскому стадиону всецело соответствовали описанию Даалы.

Наконец Дженг не выдержал и отбыл. Вскоре он позвонил, что призраки исчезли. В лазарет устремились подчиненные Даалы, с собой привели трех меддроидов. В палате царил разгром, валялись вещи, висел запах паленых проводов от погасшей аппаратуры. Сам Палпатин сидел на полу, хватаясь за мебель и пытаясь подняться, а его пижама и халат намокли от крови. Он снова их прогнал, как в тот вечер, когда они ворвались в его кабинет, чтобы сорвать коронацию. Наконец они растворились, оставили его, чтобы непременно вернуться, а у него открылась зарубцевавшаяся рана – эффект живительной бакты сошел на нет.


	9. Клоны

При подлете к Биссу на «Горгону» попытался сесть юркий кораблик, чтобы пройти с ней коридор в защитном поле. Но пилоту не удался старый контрабандистский трюк. Его сняли лучом захвата и втянули в стыковочный шлюз.

О поимке известили Даалу. Адмиральша зевнула:

– Корыто я присоединю к своей коллекции, будет у меня стоять рядом с крестокрылом. Нелегалов – в тюремный блок, обработать пыточным дроидом. Будто без адмирала догадаться не можете…

Столица Бисса немногим отличалась от метрополии – те же небоскребы, над которыми роились бесчисленные искусственные спутники и многокилометровые орбитальные комплексы, но, впрочем, еще не всю сушу планеты заковали в асфальт с наростами высоток, и на Биссе пока что оставался естественный воздух. «Горгону» встретило иссеченное молниями небо в темных клочьях туч, турбулентность зашкаливала; выяснилось, что ураганы и грозы на Биссе – обычное, привычное явление, а безоблачный и безветренный день на этой планете – редкость. Даала не смогла понять, почему именно эта планета с такой негостеприимной атмосферой вошла в собственность короны, почему Палпатин решил строить здесь вторую резиденцию.

Получив разрешение на посадку, челнок с «Горгоны» приземлился на указанной диспетчером платформе императорской цитадели. Окруженные Даалиными вояками дроиды выволокли носилки и передали болезного с рук на руки управляющему, докторам и лакеям. Последнее, что приказал Даале Палпатин – возвращаться на корабль и проводить время в ожидании.

«Горгона» заняла ангар в воинской части. Доложившись местному командованию, Даала оказалась предоставлена сама себе – Моу откладывается, и то хлеб! – и вспомнила о поимке.

– Сколько у нас там нелегалов? – стягивая перчатки, лениво осведомилась она.

– Один, мэм! Мандалорец.

– Тащите сюда, – заинтересовалась Даала.

Привели мандалорца. Его, конечно, разоружили, но доспехи сидели на нем, как влитые. Даже сквозь шлем охотник умудрился выразить глубокий скепсис при виде двух офицерских цилиндров и сине-красных лычек на Даалиной пышной груди.

– Шлем-то сними, охотник.

– На работе не снимаю.

– Работа кончилась, – усмехнулась Даала и жестом велела ему открыть лицо. Охотник за головами стянул серо-зеленый шлем. Человек. Не мохнатый, не рогатый, не чешуйчатый, не женщина. Смуглый, чернявый. Очередная копия Фетта. 

Задержанный оказался неразговорчив. Зовут его Боба, на Биссе у него «работенка», и больше ничего не удалось от него добиться. Пора вести в камеру и подключать пыточного дроида, но Даала отправила мандалорца под дезинфицирующий душ, а когда он оттуда вышел, то не обнаружил в каюте ни Даалиных вояк, ни своей экипировки.

– А теперь поработай, – распорядилась адмиральша. – Покажи свою… удаль.

Мозг Бобы заработал. Надо расстараться, если его решили взять в любовники – глядишь, и не линчуют.

В Моу в подчинении у Даалы было 180 тысяч мужиков, и посторонним, шептавшимся за ее спиной, конечно, казалось, что все они – Даалины секс-рабы. Что она приглашает каждый день разных и пользуется. Но адмиральша не могла себе позволить развлекаться. Дисциплина рухнет, если она начнет отдаваться подчиненным. Упадет ее авторитет. Стоит расслабиться – будет бунт в уютненьком Моу. Без контакта со внешним миром она могла полагаться только на свои силы, а она одна, она и ее табельный бластер – против 180 тысяч бездельников, которых она должна держать в узде.

Даалин зам, капитан Кратас, донес местному командованию, что адмирал Даала привезла на планету нелегала – наемного убийцу Бобу Фетта, и поселила рецидивиста в своих личных апартаментах на борту «Горгоны».

А потом, чтоб Даала его не заподозрила в попытке подсидеть, сам же к ней и примчался, предупредив, что грядет проверка.

Боба был переодет в поношенный костюм механика и отправлен в техотсек.

Проводив проверяющих, Даала стала размышлять, кто из своих удумал ее подсидеть. И из-за чего! У Таркина был личный раб – каламари, сбежал во время очередного теракта на верфи Безнадеги. Сам его величество император поселил у себя несовершеннолетнюю, сделал ей ребенка…

В ярости Даала нацепила на себя мандалорскую броню и решила опробовать реактивный ранец, чтобы отвлечься. Вот и разнообразила свой гардероб, сказала она себе, что там бормотала Роганда про гламурные бутики? Выехав за территорию воинской части, в чисто поле, она оставила спидер и взлетела – и благоразумно не поднималась выше двух метров, пока не налетел ураган. Порывом ветра Даалу подхватило и понесло в сторону города. Она огибала высотки, но повернуть назад не могла, только стараясь держаться подальше от аэротрафика – а кораблей и корабликов на воздушных трасах было немного, в основном общественный, мало кто рискнет выбросить свое суденышко в ураган.

Сумерки сгущались, повсюду горели огни, и Даала, чтобы обогнуть приближающийся патруль, слишком близко подлетела к мигающему бигборду и, ослепленная, попыталась увернуться – и не поймала порыв ветра. Она сама не поняла, как получилось удачно приземлиться на одном из балконов грибообразной цитадели.

Она чуть не сбила кого-то с ног, незаметного в тени.

– Уф, – Ирек отскочил назад и заулыбался на все тридцать два зуба. – Мандалорка.

Даала сняла шлем, тяжело дыша, и схватилась за высокие перила балкона. Тошнило, кружилась голова, перед глазами плясали фиолетовые пятна.

– Если б не я!.. – заявил Ирек.

– Ты меня поймал?..

– Ага. Вы были на фоне вон того бигборда.

Даала прищурилась. Многометровое электронное табло мигнуло, и из множества квадратиков сложилась реклама какого-то казино.

– И я увидел, что вы… Вы никогда не летали на таких ранцах?

– Летала. Еще в академии. – Даала протянула руку – потрепать его по голове, но Ирек отстранился.

– Когда это было, вы давно разучились! Вам нельзя было набирать высоту! Над городом! Что за ребячество!

Даала поморщилась.

– А почему вы здесь один?

– Я закоротил лакея! Мама хочет услать меня на верфь, на учебу.

Даала попыталась изобразить вежливое слушание. В голову опять полезли думы о коварстве подчиненных.

– А я от нее бегаю по всей цитадели. Это все потому, что я подслушал разговор, не предназначенный для моих ушей. И теперь я должен увидеть этих клонов.

– Каких клонов?

– В подвале, – Ирек указал на пол, – фабрика клонов. И моя мать хочет заменить моего отца на одного из… Она думает, что он уже не оправится от ран.

– Подождите. – Даала присела на корточки и заглянула Иреку в глаза. – Здесь выращивают клонов Палпатина?

– Да. Мама подходила к заведующему лабораторией, но он сказал, что туда могут заходить только сотрудники и его величество император.

– Возможно, вы все не так поняли. Я думаю, Роганда действует по его указанию.

– Попадем туда и выясним! – Ирек сжал кулаки. – Я приостановил подбор паролей, потому что заметил вас.

– Вас потому и не информировали, – Даала поправила ему волосы, – чтоб вы не болтали посторонним. Вроде меня. Кому не положено это знать.

– Вы же мой старший друг!

Даала печально улыбнулась, и Ирек задрал нос.

– Пойдемте. Я загрузил себе план здания.

На наземных уровнях цитадели охранники беспрепятственно давали Иреку пройти – им был известен его статус. На Даалу в одиозных доспехах персонал только косился – и принц бросал через плечо: «Со мной».

Подвал цитадели, казалось, уходил вниз на столько же этажей, сколько вздымалось ввысь. И Даала поняла, почему Ирек так уверен в себе – на этаже, отведенном под лабораторию, несли вахту четыре дроида. Дежурные синхронно поднялись с мест и откозыряли, внезапно передумав спрашивать аусвайс и сканировать пришельцев. Ирек поднял глаза на Даалу и торжествующе заулыбался.

– А людей так можете? – подколола Даала. Глаза у Ирека моментально потухли.

В подвале цитадели начались перебои с электроэнергией. Мониторы слежения погасли. Их чинили всю ночь, пытаясь разобраться в причине поломки. Автономное питание сигнализации вышло из строя. Ирек и Даала достигли лаборатории, минуя все те служебные помещения, где находились живые сотрудники, а ночных дежурных было совсем немного, и они вовсе не стремились бегать по вверенным им комнатам и коридорам. Наконец, перед пришельцами оказалась бронедверь, за которой и скрывалось помещение с клонами. Ирек застыл с отсутствующим взглядом – его соответствующая программа генерировала коды.

Даале казалось, что на улице уже должен забрезжить рассвет, когда Ирек наконец отворил.

– Всего лишь подобрать шестизначный код и отключить устройство самоуничтожения, – устало огрызнулся он.

Под потолком тускло светила единственная лампа, мерцали огоньки индикаторов на массивных агрегатах системы жизнеобеспечения клонов. Ирек моргнул, лабораторию залил свет. И в самом деле, в цилиндрах, наполненных жидкостью, почивали рыжие, носатые, тщедушные мужички. Ирек закусил губу. Отец со дня на день умрет, а нет – так помогут ему! Сгорит в крематории, а на его место… Интересно, как мать и какой-нибудь из этих клонов будут объяснять царедворцам внезапное омоложение императора? Сошлются на всемогущество Силы? И сколько людей в аппарате Палпатина купится на это? И оставят ли его, Ирека, в живых, когда начнется дворцовый переворот? Или все обойдется – чинуши-приспособленцы, чтоб не лишиться хлебных должностей, дружно признают клона своим боссом, станут называть его именем покойного императора.

Ирек бродил между рядами двухметровых колб, рассматривая спящих внутри клонов. Даала остановилась перед одним резервуаром, поднялась на цыпочки. Белое тельце съежилось в позе плода, подсоединенное к источнику питания искусственной пуповиной. Бессмысленное лицо, плотно сжатые веки, мокрые рыжие волосы, прилипшие к голове. На меня похож, подумала она и почему-то похолодела. Сквозь прозрачную колбу, наполненную жидкостью, виднелись такие же резервуары с клонами. С братьями, подумала Даала. Я старшая из них. Минус первая. Ее начала бить ледяная дрожь. Она резко развернулась и уставилась в спящее лицо – точно такое же. Теперь я знаю, почему заказчик от меня отказался. Ну и что это меняет?

В самых дальних цилиндрах Спаарти подрастали два клоника – на вид ровесники Ирека. Даала, наконец, заметила, что мальчик битый час унывает возле резервуаров с карапузами, подошла сзади, положила руку на плечо.

– Нам пора, мой принц, – сказала, стуча пальцем по тощему плечику.

– Какой я вам принц! Совсем не похож… Кронал был прав.

Вырвалось. Ирек испугался.

Конституция еще не переписана. За восемь лет, почти девять, Палпатин мог бы найти время изменить порядок престолонаследия. Если б хотел передать трон Иреку. А сейчас уже не до того, и поздно что-то менять. Отец долго не протянет. Приемный!

– Сыновья похожи на матерей, – ласково сказала Даала. – Как правило. А дочери – на отцов, ничего в этом нет, и темные волосы – это гены доминантные, ты биологию плохо учишь? – Даала опустилась на корточки и обняла Ирека.

– Это у вас нереализованный материнский инстинкт, – ляпнул Ирек, – или вы потому, что я – сын императора? – И поправился: – Якобы! Можете не стараться, я же не наследую!

Даала выпрямилась и тряхнула Ирека за плечи.

– Не паникуйте, юноша. Во дворце у стен есть глаза и уши. Вашему папе бы моментально донесли, если бы ваша мама себе что-то позволила. А еще у вашего папы есть такое хобби, как Сила. Мысли читает. Его не обманешь. Думаете, он бы признал вас своим сыном, если бы знал, что нет? Он бы ее бросил!

Ирек шмыгнул носом.

– А главное, молодой человек, – добавила Даала, – вы могущественны в Силе.

– Что вы понимаете в Силе!

– Что гонять Силой «Звезду смерти» – это не меч через полкомнаты призывать! У вас Силища, Ирек. От кого же она вам досталась, интересно!

– Хорошо бы, если бы все так было, – протянул Ирек, но ему явно стало легче на душе.

– Посторонние, на выход! – рявкнул громила-охранник от двери.

Даала и Ирек резко развернулись. На пороге выстроились четыре здоровенных темных джедая, явно выращенные на гормонах, и два дроида.

В мониторной восстановили наблюдение, понял Ирек.

– Мы будем объясняться только моему отцу, – надменно выпрямился он, – его величеству императору Палпатину!

Джедаи принялись совещаться. Поставили в известность начальника охраны, тот уведомил высокое начальство, и Даалу с Иреком повели к лифту.

Прототип клонов полулежал в палате, просматривая отчеты с Корусанта и мимоходом поглощая мороженое с кусочками фруктов. Рядом на стуле примостился секретаришка-муун с папками. Когда сообщили о прибытии Ирека и Даалы, Палпатин жестом отослал мууна. Ввели проштрафившихся.

– Ты лучше себя чувствуешь, – выпалил Ирек. – Ты точно выздоровеешь, рано еще заменять тебя клоном.

Палпатин поморщился. Будто не видно, что сынуля весь испереживался за трон. Главой государства ему не быть, не для того его готовят. Он – местоблюститель Дарта Вейдера! И даже если ничего не получится с клонами – он не передаст Империю сопляку моложе сорока лет!

– Я сам выберу день, когда умру. – Костлявые холодные пальцы с кольцами взъерошили волосы мальчика, нащупали разъем субэлектронного преобразователя. Ирек старался не скривиться. – Пока что – я не намерен оставлять Империю. – Он помацал Ирека за щеку, сильно и больно, и ущипнул. – Я объяснил это твоей матери. Она тебе не говорила, что по подслушанным обрывкам разговора, по неполной информации, можно сделать неверные выводы и, как следствие, неправильно поступить? Так я говорю. – Слегка шлепнул двумя пальцами по щеке: – Иди.

Густо покраснев, Ирек выскочил за дверь – и угодил в объятья Роганды, примчавшейся на зов лакея:

– Ах, вот ты где, негодный мальчишка! Мне сказали, что тебя поймали в лаборатории с клонами!

– Интересно же, мама!

– Почему ты взял с собой Даалу, а не меня!

– Ты бы только обругала и шагу бы ступить не дала!

Сначала Роганду воодушевила идея отправиться на Бисс. Сбросить старое, недужное тельце… Но тут Роганда с ужасом подумала, что клон – все же другой человек, пусть и с переписанными воспоминаниями. Что, если он не захочет жить с женщиной, доставшейся ему в наследство, навязанной обстоятельствами, которой какой-то старикашка пользовался – и он выберет себе какую-нибудь другую, а ее, Роганду, отошлет с глаз долой, и еще вопрос, обеспечит ли материально!

Поэтому, когда Палпатин популярно объяснил, что еще не пора пускать в ход клонов, фаворитка вздохнула с облегчением.

– Тогда почему мы здесь? – на всякий случай спросила она.

– С Коррибана быстрее добираться. – И он дал понять, что не намерен преждевременно показывать ей своих клонов.

…Старый ситх потянулся за вазочкой с подтаявшим мороженым, отправил ложку в рот и покосился на Даалу.

– А вы – возвращайтесь в Моу. Я рассматривал возможность перевести вас на Бисс, – Палпатин сощурился и помахал ложечкой, зажатой между пальцами, как сигарета. – Но вы перечеркнули для себя новое назначение, сунув свой обрубленный нос в лабораторию.


	10. Гален

Когда видишь, как кто-то молниями плюется –   
так и подумаешь невольно, что перед тобой   
невесть какой великий волшебник.   
А на самом деле это любой ученик умеет.   
Дурацкое дело нехитрое. Есть вещи потруднее.

Элеонора Раткевич, «Деревянный меч»

 

Охранники заставили Даалу ждать в приемной, и, когда она начала терять терпение, наконец появилась Роганда.

– Я возвращаюсь в Моу, – начала Даала.

– И?

– Я бы хотела попрощаться с Иреком.

– У Ирека урок.

– Я не могу ждать.

– Ирек много пропустил, ему нужно наверстывать, – заявила Роганда и скрестила руки на груди.

Даала постучала носком сапога, вздохнула.

– Тщетно рассчитывать на благодарность сильных мира сего. Ладно я, я просто оказывалась в нужное время в нужном месте…

Роганда оборвала ее:

– Странно, адмирал, как вас вообще не пустили в расход за то, что вы слишком много узнали.

– Я понимаю, Роганда, – сахарным голоском продолжала Даала, – твои заслуги тоже остались без вознаграждения. За спасение монаршей жизни тебя бы стоило наконец повысить.

– ?

– До первой леди!

– Кто сейчас расписывается!

– Не подходи к главе государства с мерками обывателей! – Даалу разобрал смех. – Предложи ему наконец руку и сердце, а то ведь так и будешь ходить в содержанках до самой его кончины.

– На свадьбе погулять захотелось?

– Твоего Ирека жалко. Тяжело же слыть бастардом.

– Адмирал, – повысила голос Роганда, – я с вами на брудершафт не пила!

– Вот станешь первой леди… императрицей… мда, надо бы законодательно закрепить статус супруги главы государства.

Роганда принялась ломать пальцы.

– Адмирал, что вам угодно?

– Увидеться с твоим малышом. Вы его так усердно изолировали от окружающего мира, что он назвал своим единственным другом битую жизнью женщину старше на тридцать лет.

– Он не ходит в школу из соображений безопасности, адмирал! К тому же ему требуется индивидуальная программа!

Даала, не слушая, продолжала:

– Негоже единственному другу улетать, не попрощавшись.

Выбежал Ирек. Следом выглянул доцент, которого пригласили в репетиторы; его летхорны нервно свивались и развивались, обнажая жаберные щели. Какое дело царственному недорослю, что он опаздывает на семинар?

– Даала!

– Здравствуйте, молодой человек. – Адмиральша присела на корточки и открыла ему объятия. Роганда скривилась, как от боли.

Ирек схватил Даалу за руку и уволок в другую комнату.

– Хотите что-нибудь?..

– Я не обедать пришла, – Даала проглотила слово «племяш». – Твой отец отправляет меня обратно в Моу.

– Когда?

– Сегодня вечером.

– Я вас больше никогда не увижу?

– Через семь лет мы должны сдать прототип более компактной пукалки, а если утвердят, поставят на производство, и если мне доверят – то, возможно, я выберусь из Моу. Как решит куратор. Или же, – добавила она, – что вероятнее, я буду сидеть в Моу, пока шарашку не ликвидируют.

– Тогда хотите, пойдем ранкоров покормим? – выдал Ирек. – Вам понравится!

– Откуда тут ранкоры?

– Правильно говорить «хризалиды», они модифицированные. Вы знаете, что после перепадов в сети, которые я тут устроил, три клона протухли? – Ирек захихикал. – И у папы спросили, куда их девать, а он сказал – киньте хризалидам. И я смотрел с балкона, как хризалиды их жевали. Папа сказал, что если я еще раз буду так баловаться, то сам полечу к ранкорам.

Роганда погналась за ними:

– Ирек, куда?

– Гулять!

– Ирек, ты никуда не пойдешь, пока не сделаешь уроки!

– Уроки! У меня каждый день уроки! Адмирал, вы же приведете меня домой живым и здоровым?

В лифте Ирек протянул Даале коробочку со шпилькой:

– Возьмите на память. И всегда носите в волосах.

– Не самая парадная шпилька.

– Она из иглы таозина. Мама всегда ими пользуется. Это как эффект исаламири, только если вычешешь шерсть исаламири и свяжешь носки, толку ноль, а таозин действует даже дохлый и раскусоченный, – Ирек захихикал.

– Не поняла!

– Джедай не сможет применить к вам Силу. Вообще не сможет. И начнет паниковать. Давайте я вас сейчас Силой ударю, ничего не будет.

– А Роганда тебя не отшлепает, что ты у нее такую ценность украл?

– Меня не бьют, – заявил Ирек. – И у нее таких целый набор.

– А я бы отшлепала.

– Вы мне еще спасибо скажете!

– Как нагрянут к нам в Моу джедаи, обязательно скажу, — улыбнулась Даала, потрепав его по голове.

Х Х Х

– Ну что, ваш-соч-ство, все-таки решились? – весело встретила их заведующая зверинцем, совсем молодая забрачка с парой световых мечей за поясом.

– На что? – вполголоса осведомилась Даала.

– Мэрис хочет научить меня верховой езде на ранкорах.

Мэрис зубасто улыбнулась, блеснув прозрачными желтыми глазами.

– Видите, вон там в броне ранкора есть дугообразная вмятина. Держитесь за край панциря, садитесь, как в естественное седло. На самом деле ранкор – добряк и весельчак, он чувствует в Силе, с каким настроем к нему подходят…

– Нет, Мэрис, я не рискну, – отказался Ирек. – Я хотел показать ее превосходительству, как их кормят…

– Кормление у нас строго по расписанию, – развела руками забрачка, – нарушать нельзя. После того, как им внеплановую человечину кинули, я полдня унимала, ревели.

Даала содрогнулась.

– Пойдемте на смотровую площадку, – жестом пригласила Мэрис.

У хризалидов был душ. Громадины фыркали и отряхивались под струями из шлангов, разевая клыкастые пасти и глотая воду. Луж не оставалось – вода вместе с отходами ранкорьей жизнедеятельности уходила в желоба по краям вольера. Ниши, отгороженные прутьями, в стене напротив напоминали клыкастые зевы их обитателей. Закончив душ, дроиды свернули шланги и улетели в отверстие в стене.

– Разве не красавцы, – гордо комментировала заведующая зверинцем. – Сейчас у нас пять девочек и три мальчика, ждем пополнения. Вон тот малыш – это сыночек той, что с отломанным правым бивнем, родилось два детеныша, но одного она раздавила, так бывает, я же не могу все время находиться в клетке и следить… Ему сейчас полтора годика.

– Вы заходите в клетку к ранкору?

– А кто роды принимал-то? – презрительно глянула забрачка. – Из живых смотрителей одна я осталась, сейчас на мне и хозяйственная часть, и уход за ребятками – без живой руки все равно нельзя, дроиды – они вспомогательные.

– Я хотела сказать, как вам удается с ними ладить, вы где-то учились?

– Корочек дрессировщика у меня нет, – хмыкнула Мэрис, – есть опыт. Много лет прожила на Фелуции.

– А расскажите про драку на кладбище ранкоров!

– Опять? – улыбнулась Мэрис, но в этот момент на балконе появилась запыхавшаяся мама Ирека.

– Роганда, хочешь отличную голограмму – ты на фоне ранкора. В этом красном платье будет самая мякотка.

Платье у Роганды было даже не вечернее, а прямо-таки бальное, с декольте, еще несуразнее на фоне Мэрис в ее топике и кожаных штанах.

– Спасибо, Мэрис, ты так любишь меня и моего ребенка. Ирек, пойдем, а ее превосходительству, должно быть, уже пора, – Роганда оскалилась и схватила отпрыска за руку.

– Давай проводим Даалу!

Когда Даалу выпроводили из дворца и ее спидер скрылся вдали, Роганда, возвращаясь с посадочной платформы, бросила:

– Ирек, я надеюсь, ты не поддался на ее уговоры покататься на ранкоре?

– Мам, если с нами что-то случится, Мэрис останется без работы. А то и без головы. Какой ей смысл скармливать нас зверям?

– Мы вместе росли в Храме. Посмотри, где я и где Мэрис.

Доцент позвонил в университет и сказался больным. Проведя остаток занятия, он откланялся, а Ирек, твердо решив не пропустить кормление ранкоров, улизнул, как только мама отвернулась.

Детеныш гонялся за матерью, кусая ее за хвост, царапаясь и пытаясь забраться ей на спину. Ранкориха огрызалась и стряхивала игруна, наконец, размахнулась и опрокинула сыночка ударом громадной когтистой лапы. Детеныш жалобно заверещал, на оцарапанном носу показалась кровь. Взрослые ранкоры, скучавшие в дальних углах вольера, начали подтягиваться ближе, чуя кровь возможной добычи.

В вольере появилась крохотная фигурка Мэрис. От нее исходили волны Силы, хлещущие, стыдящие, утихомиривающие. Ранкориха попятилась, нагнув шею, мотая головой и виновато глядя. Мэрис топнула ногой и указала в сторону клетки. Поджав хвост, ранкориха убралась, а Мэрис тем временем стала утешать скулящего ранкоренка, гладя его по морде и приговаривая:

— Просто царапина, через пару дней и следа не останется.

Ирек почувствовал, что Мэрис снимает ему боль Силой. Ранкоренок опустился на четыре лапы, прогнувшись и воздев зад к потолку, и стал мотать клыкастой башкой, — похоже, к нему вернулось игривое настроение. Мэрис отскакивала от трехметровой громадины, слегка шлепая ранкоренка Силой. Наконец, он устал гоняться за джедайкой и уселся на пол. Где-то в стороне зевнул папаша-ранкор.

— Устал, малыш? Кушать? Хочешь кушать? Вставай, пойдем в клетку. Ребята, по клеткам! Пошли, пошли.

Перегнувшись через перила смотровой площадки, Ирек наблюдал, как ранкоры послушно расходятся по нишам, и решетка с негромким стуком въезжает в пазы, отгораживая зверюг друг от друга. Каждому полагалось особенное меню – одному подвесили целую тушу, других оделили кровавыми ломтями мякоти, подрастающему поколению полагалось месиво из витаминизированных консервов и изрубленной требухи. Дроиды просовывали мясо на вилках через прутья ограды, за которой метались, колотя хвостом, изголодавшиеся хищники. Закогтив тушу, ранкор уперся второй ручищей в пол, расставил задние лапы и сантиметр за сантиметром протаскивал добычу между прутьями; наконец, уселся и начал чавкать, поглощая тушу вместе со шкурой и костями.

Когда заведующая смогла уделить ему внимание, Ирек начал:

– А вы мне обещали…

— Голограммы у меня нет, уж простите.

— Так расскажите! – Ирек устроился с ногами в кресле Мэрис, самой ей пришлось сесть на ящик. — У меня фантазия хорошо работает.

Х Х Х

Гален Марек прорубал себе дорогу через светящийся сине-фиолетовый подлесок. Когда красный меч снес под корень еще один огромный синий цветок с мясистыми фосфоресцирующими лепестками, из-за куста раздался крик:

– Ты что делаешь, ирод?

Гален поднял мутные глазки. На него надвигался целый отряд аборигенов с луками и копьями, а по флангам первобытного взвода – два ранкора с преогромными бивнями. Верхом на ранкорах сидели две женщины – тогрута и забрачка, и Сила сказала Галену, что это и есть те самые джедаи, которые, по словам Вейдера, агитируют местных жителей на мятеж против Империи.

Гален пустил в ход молнии, и вскоре живописная поляна превратилась в пепелище, усеянное синими трупами. Совершив сальто, Гален увернулся от забрачкиного ранкора и еще в полете разрядил в него сноп молний. Мэрис в последнюю секунду успела сделать прыжок и, обдирая ладони, зацепиться за ветку, чтобы тут же отлететь в сторону, пока Гален разряжал еще один залп в ездовое животное Шаак Ти.

Когда и второй ранкор грохнулся навзничь, круша сиреневые кусты, и замер, Галена со спины опутали толстенные лианы и потащили назад, приматывая к стволу дерева. Его оплели ползучие ветки и цветы, какой-то гибкий стебелек обвился вокруг рукоятки меча и выдернул оружие из-за пояса. Гален висел в полуметре над землей. Первой его мыслью было – пищеварительные соки хищного растения будут растворять его еще пятьдесят лет. А возможно, это синие аборигены сплели ловушку из лиан, но некому будет прийти за добычей и зажарить Галена на костре. Но уже через секунду Гален понял, что Шаак Ти повелевает флорой и фауной планеты.

Стебелек потянулся к тогруте и, как рука, подал ей меч Галена. Шаак Ти прикрепила трофей к поясу, поставила ногу на выпирающий фиолетовый корень, ткнула Марека пальцем в щеку:

– Ты кто такой, горе?

– Я это самое ученик Дарта Вейдера!

– Чему он тебя только учит!

– Что я свергну императора!

Мэрис присела перед узником, пощупала ему бедро.

– Шаак Ти, может, попользуем и отпустим? Свергнуть императора – правое дело…

Гален разрядил молнию в свои путы. Обугленные лианы попадали вниз, Гален спрыгнул, отряхнулся и призвал свой меч. Какую-то долю секунды Шаак Ти и Гален Силой тянули оружие каждый к себе, наконец, меч оказался у хозяина.

– Быдло, – закричала Мэрис, – ты не знаешь, что надо делать с девушками, вместо того, чтобы убивать их?

Над узким каньоном, источавшим смрад, взмыла стая стервятников. Описывая круги над кладбищем ранкоров, птицы выжидали исхода драки. Гален теснил Мэрис к дочиста обглоданному костяку – грудная клетка размером с кают-компанию «Тени негодяя», бивни длиной в рост человека. Мэрис вскочила на скелетище, Гален запрыгнул следом и рубанул сплеча. Мэрис пятилась по ранкорьему позвоночнику, шатаясь и еле-еле отбивая выпады противника. Следом с гиканьем запрыгнула Шаак Ти, перевернувшись в воздухе и обеими руками держа синий меч над головой – и толкнула Галена обеими пятками в плечи. Марек полетел вверх тормашками, руша ранкорьи кости. Поднялся, завертел остриженной башкой, сделал несколько шагов, почесал в затылке:

– Э! О! У! Куда они сныкались?

Мэрис и Шаак Ти выглянули из глазниц черепа. Тогрута попыталась позвать сюда еще парочку ранкоров, но уловила в Силе отчаянное сопротивление: с голодухи, конечно, ранкор и падалью не брезговал, но ни один здоровый зверь не приближался к каньону смерти.

Наконец Гален нащупал джедаек в Силе и всадил меч в ранкорий череп:

– Ага!

ХХХ

– А дальше? – спросил Ирек. Он свернулся в кресле клубочком, подперев кулаком щеку.

– Дальше вы знаете, – Мэрис хрустнула пальцами. – Гален прогнал нас через весь каньон, а по ту сторону начиналась сарлачья расщелина. Шаак Ти надеялась скормить ему Галена… – Мэрис отвернулась. – Но он перерубил щупальце сарлака, проткнул ее саму и сбросил на съедение. А я его уболтала пощадить и подвезти на Корусант.

Ирек поднял брови, но Мэрис не стала распространяться, каким таинственным образом ей удалось договориться с убийцей. Мордашку слушателя исказила недетская гримаса – мол, вы же сами, тетка Мэрис, весьма недвусмысленно намекнули, да что там намекнули, прямым текстом, вы ему кое-что предлагали…

ХХХ

Вернувшись на «Тень негодяя», Гален связался с Вейдером.

– Заборол джедаек! Теперь можно раскромсать императора?

– Нет, Гален! Ты еще не готов! Пых-пых, я свяжусь с тобой позже!

Огорченный Гален сел медитировать и обнаружил:

– Э! Гы! А дедок-то у учителя, на «Палаче»! Тогда я на «Палач»! Если чё, учитель прикроет!

«Тень негодяя» пропустили в ангар – у Галена были коды доступа, ведь он все годы своего ученичества прожил на ИЗР учителя.

Путь к нужной каюте Галену преградили Алые истуканы. Пробубнив неубедительное «Срочный отчет владыке Вейдеру» и получив от ворот поворот, Гален мощнейшим ударом Силы вынес дверь, припечатав об стены разлетевшихся в стороны императорских телохранителей.

За столом сидел ссохшийся сморчок в черной мантии. Рядом уныло громоздился любимый наставник, фильтр его скафандра, пропуская воздух, издавал мерные «пых-пых».

Палпатин проскрипел:

– Вейдер, очисти галактику от идиота.

Сверкнул красный меч учителя, Гален грохнулся на палубу. Гвардейцы уволокли его за ноги.

– Выучил кретина, – выплюнул Палпатин, разряжая в Вейдера молнию.

ХХХ

– А вы?

– А меня спросили, что я умею делать, – Мэрис пожала плечами. – И вот, я здесь.

Ирек не стал говорить, что Гален вовсе не стал един с Силой на «Палаче». Потому что спустя несколько лет Ирек сам с ним встретился. Должно быть, Вейдер тогда нанес своему ученику тяжелую, но не смертельную рану, и Гален очнулся в бакте, увидев сквозь резервуар с зеленой жидкостью черный шлем учителя: «Пых-пых. Зато император думает, что ты покойник».

Мэрис замолчала, крутя кончик косы. От тягостных воспоминаний Ирека отвлек резкий звон комлинка.

— Да, мам? Я у Мэрис! Нет, не спускался к ранкорам и не собираюсь – Мэрис рассказывает мне про Фелуцию… как их нашел Гален Марек.

От одного звука этого имени Роганду передернуло.

— Ирек, иди домой, — устало сказала она. – Я больше не буду за тобой гоняться, за руку тебя водить. Ты понял?

Отключив комлинк, Роганда всхлипнула и стала кутаться в шаль. Девять лет назад один шаг едва не перечеркнул ее уютную, комфортную, безрадостную жизнь. В тот день она вышла в сад, но в безлюдном коридоре ей преградила дорогу здоровенная махина из литых мышц.

Рослый, донельзя накачанный, с ежиком из волос и крошечными глазками под узеньким лобиком, парень десницей активировал красный меч и картинно помахал им перед лицом Роганды, а шуйцей разразился молниями, направляя их вверх и оплавляя потолочные перекрытия.

– Эта вот, – раздуваясь от гордости, представился амбалище, – я типа короче ученик Дарта Вейдера, вот. Тут это самое я наследник престола.

Громила на полусогнутых пританцовывал перед Рогандой, руки – крестом, сверх всякой меры накачанная туша заслоняла ей проход. Роганда попробовала поднырнуть ему под руку – не удалось, юркнула в другую сторону – опять загородил. Она попятилась назад и хотела было убежать, подобрав юбки. Но верзила прекратил испускать электроразряды и простер руку, ловя ее Силой за длиннющий развевающийся шарф и подтягивая к себе.

– Куда? – пророкотал качок, рассматривая наряд Роганды – корсет, прозрачный шарф на голой шее, прикрывающий декольте, и длинные пышные юбки.

– Отпусти меня! – Роганда моляще заглянула в его крохотные глазки.

Амбал схватил Роганду за талию:

– Девушка, а давайте это самое за угол зайдем и там делом займемся, а, девушка?

– Кретин! – И она попыталась оттолкнуть его Силой.

Последним, что она видела, были налитые кровью глазки рассвирепевшего мужлана. На скулах у него заходили желваки.

На ее голову обрушился удар. Свет померк.

Роганда увидела свое тело, распластанное на полу, неестественно вывернутая рука, рассыпавшиеся волосы. Громила деловито задирал на ней платье. Она попыталась спуститься из-под потолка, вернуться в свое тело – без толку. Снова попробовала отшвырнуть амбала Силой – напрасно. Сила не отвечала. Попробовала закричать – тишина.

Верзила так и оставил бездыханное тельце лежать на полу, застегнул штаны и бодро двинулся дальше. Роганда заметалась. Нельзя было бросать свое тело – ей казалось, что она растворится, потеряв его из виду – но и нужно было лететь за качком, попробовать докричаться до людей, требовать наказания.

Здоровила догнал неуклюже вышагивающего по коридору Дарта Вейдера.

– Учитель, а у меня был секс!

– Пых-пых. С кем?

– А вон за углом валяется.

Вейдер сходил посмотреть – и, увидев дело рук своего питомца, замахал протезами:

– Гален, ты дебил! Ты дебил, Гален!

Ученик скромно улыбался.

Вейдер наклонился над Рогандой, попытался встряхнуть ее Силой. Она не приходила в себя.

– Пых-пых! Ты что сделал?

Гален развел ручищами.

– Выкинул душу из тела, а то вякала…

– Верни назад, быстро!

– А я не умею. Вы не учили…

Вейдер взмахнул протезами и горько завопил:

– Владыка Сидиус с нас головы поснимает!

Гален хлопал мутными глазенками. Вейдер развернулся к ученику и рубанул воздух кулаком над Галеновой головой – ученик предусмотрительно присел.

– Гален, ты быдло! Ты быдло, Гален! Прежде чем кидаться на девушку, ты что, не мог выяснить, чья она?

– Но мне очень нужно было, учитель…

– Станет девушка просто так разгуливать по этажу, где апартаменты императора, куда есть доступ только прислуге и приближенным? – причитал Дарт Вейдер. – Почему, когда ученик – кретин, то виноват всегда учитель? Я тебя за руку не держал и к ней не толкал! А молнию от владыки Сидиуса получу я!

Роганду грубо схватили и потянули. Невыносимо сдавило, сплющило, показалось, что она умирает – и появилась боль внизу живота, холодный пол, мокрые бедра, затекшие ноги, и затылок болел, и спина, значит, припечаталась при падении. Она села и попыталась отползти назад. Над ней нависла черная маска. Уперевшись рукой в бок, Вейдер потрясал кулаком над ее головой:

– Быстро туда, откуда пришла! Вякнешь владыке Сидиусу – удушу! Пых-пых!

Присев на корточки у наставника за спиной, Гален выглядывал из-за его плаща.

Роганда с трудом поднялась, нашарила босой ногой свалившуюся туфлю и, хромая, побрела, не оглядываясь. Вейдер мог и не предупреждать – Роганда и так ни за что не посмеет заикнуться своему покровителю! Он ее не простит, он побрезгует, он ее бросит! Он ее запрезирает за то, что не отбилась! «Хлам ты, а не джедай!» – повторяла она любимую присказку мастера Саа, учившей падаванов снимать боль Силой. Роганде это никогда не удавалось.

Когда Роганда скрылась из виду, Вейдер снова замахал протезами, отчаянно хрипя:

– Гален, ты быдло! Ты быдло, Гален!

– Ну и шо, учитель?

Вейдер натужно пыхтел, ища слова. Гален испустил в воздух снопик разрядов и гордо воскликнул:

– Учитель, а я умею делать молнии, а вы – нет! – Погасил электрошоу и, посопев, выдал: – Я не быдло, учитель! Я слово умное выучил, а вы его не знаете! Длинное слово! Про вас! АСТРАПОФОБИЯ!

Роганда добрела домой и попыталась в горячей ванне смыть следы насилия и память о нем, ища синяки. Она дождалась хозяина с работы – и была его маленькой хорошей девочкой, всегда веселой и спокойной, всем довольной. Она разула спонсора, помогла переодеться, за ужином делала вид, что ест, слушала непонятные речи о работе, из которых запомнилось только то, что хозяин сегодня наложил вето – на какой законопроект, сознание Роганды уже не восприняло. Дальше – хуже: пришлось танцевать Палпатину стриптиз, и она, включив несносную музыку, с натужной улыбкой переминалась на узеньком красном кругляше-подиуме, стараясь, чтобы Палпатин ничего не заметил.

– Детка, ты не заболела? – поинтересовался дед, отправляя в гнилозубый рот ложку мороженого с кусочками фруктов.

– Да, хозяин, неважно себя чувствую, простите, – выдавила Роганда, но его тянуло на любовь, пришлось идти в раскрытые объятия и терпеть его нежности. Он использовал Силу, так же, как и взбадривал себя для боя, растирая и без того истерзанное.

А на следующий день Кир Кейнос и Карнор Джакс принесли императору сюрприз.

– Сир, извольте взглянуть…

Гален повстречал Роганду прямо под камерой видеонаблюдения.

– Как вы его пропустили? – осатанел Палпатин.

– Его провел Дарт Вейдер, ваше величество…

Досмотрев запись, Палпатин кинулся искать того, кто добавил к его короне пару ветвистых украшений.

– Вейдер!

– Чего изволите, хозяин? – преклонила колено голограмма.

– Желаю видеть твоего ученика, Галена Марека.

– Простите, сир, но это невозможно: Гален занимается поисками джедайских недобитков. Его нет на Корусанте. Пых-пых.

С тех пор о Галене не было ни слуху, ни духу. Его искали – точнее, делали вид, что ищут. Прошло девять месяцев, на свет появился Ирек.

…Склонив голову набок, Роганда с нежностью смотрела на зажмурившегося ребенка в ее руках, сосредоточенно сосущего грудь. Палпатин подсел к своей мадонне с младенцем и, нагнувшись, почти клюя ее в щеку длинным носом, сообщил:

– Ты знаешь, мне на рассмотрение представили любопытный проект, и я согласился финансировать эксперимент профессора Магроди…

И он объяснил, в чем состоит беспрецедентный эксперимент.

Роганда положила драгоценный сверток, вскочила с места и, колотя кулачком воздух, шепотом закричала:

– Я не позволю, чтобы моему ребенку сверлили череп!

– Ребенку Галена Марека – в самый раз! – окрысился Палпатин.

Роганда побелела.

– Как, хозяин, – прошептала она, – вы знаете?

Палпатин взял ее за подбородок и запрокинул ей голову почти до боли в шее, пристально, не мигая, глядя в глаза, и очень тихо попенял:

– Разве ты мне не благодарна, что я признал твоего ребенка своим? Вижу, что нет… Если тебя не устраивают мои условия, можешь уходить…

Уже на следующий день нотариус протягивал Роганде документ, указывая кончиком лекку:

– Вот, мэм, согласие на операцию подписывать тут!

Но сейчас Роганда думала, что, скорее всего, он просто таким образом на нее надавил, выбил из колеи. Стал бы он признавать Ирека, если бы так себе не доверял?

— Мам, почему мне нельзя ходить в зверинец? Скучно же.

— Целый вернулся? – обернулась Роганда. – А я волнуюсь, как бы тебя не принесли перекушенным напополам!

Ирек нервно хихикнул и замотал головой.

— Запер комнату и включил какой-то фильм, я чуть ли не через час поняла, что тебя там нет! Ты обманываешь, ты не хочешь говорить, куда уходишь, и что вообще уходишь…

— Ты же сама видела, как она контролирует эту стаю. Я мог бы у нее учиться, — надулся Ирек, — согласись, это полезно…

— Я надеюсь, тебе не придется жить на дикой планете и унимать местных хищников.

Ни за что он не спустится в вольер к ранкорам! Мама не понимает, что дело не в клыкастых увальнях, а в крепкой девице, которая за ними присматривает. Он просто не успел сказать: «А давайте разыграем. Я – Гален. Скажите и сделайте то, что… тогда». Как она уняла убийцу, словно ранкоренка? Голые руки в перчатках, открытый живот, крохотный топик, непристойно обтягивающий большие груди с выпирающими сосками — Ирек покраснел и зажал рот рукой, представив, как Мэрис опускается на колени и расстегивает Галену штаны, сжимает его инструмент между грудями и дотягивается языком. Он зажмурился и затряс головой. Она делала это с Мареком – после того, как он убил ее подругу, просто тренируясь, присланный Вейдером на Фелуцию, чтобы поупражняться на беглых джедаях. Она сделала это, чтобы выжить, возразил себе Ирек, но перед глазами упорно маячила насупленная физиономия Галена, и в глубине души выкипали фантазии о Мэрис, оставляя только брезгливый осадок.

Однажды Ирек тоже столкнулся со Старкиллером.

ХХХ

За иллюминатором коричневел шар Раксус-Прайма. Ирек пытался разглядеть океаны на поверхности планеты, казавшейся из космоса грязным монолитом.

– Профессор, а там водоемы есть?

– Засыпаны, – сообщил Магроди, сверяясь с датападом. – Вся планета Раксус-Прайм – огромная мусорная свалка, и люди живут под куполами, где искусственный воздух, добираясь до мест работы, то есть до заводов, на герметичном транспорте. Но центр производства – это, конечно же, орбитальная судоверфь, куда мы и направляемся!

ХХХ

Передав пропускные коды, которыми его снабдил Вейдер, Гален Марек был беспрепятственно пропущен на военную базу Раксус-Прайма и посадил «Тень негодяя» в предоставленный посадочный док.

Командование базы приняло его с распростертыми объятиями – Гален предъявил ксиву за подписью Вейдера, что прибыл якобы помогать в боевых действиях против Гильдии родианских добытчиков и бунтующих местных джав. Галену тут же предложили отправиться на поверхность планеты и присоединиться к карательным отрядам, но парень категорически отказался и потребовал допуска на верфь.

Все коды доступа у него уже были. Гален выполнял. Он не думал. Поразительная бесхозяйственность: деньги налогоплательщиков, на которые была возведена верфь, выполнявшая госзаказы по производству ИЗР, трупы работников, их осиротевшие семьи, разрушения на планете, на которую с орбиты польется дождь из обломков – все это не его головная боль. Вейдер сказал, что ответственность за диверсию на верфях Раксус-Прайма будет возложена на повстанцев, а зачем громить свой собственный, имперский объект – не уточнил.

Агент Старкиллер пробрался на пункт управления, несколько отточенных махов светового меча – все дроиды, работавшие за приборными панелями, грудой искрящегося металлолома, расплавленных деталей и торчащих проводов повалились на свои пульты. Гален активировал проектор, закрепленный на запястье, и вывел голограмму схемы управления. Он только сделал шаг к приборной панели, сметя с кресла Силой раскромсанного дроида, но…

В этот момент дверь отъехала, и на пункт управления техпалубой въехал дроид-монтажник, работая резаками. Гален улепетывал от взбесившегося сборщика по всему разгромленному помещению, уворачивался от смертоносно вращающихся резаков, пытался рубануть световым мечом, но дроид словно предугадывал движения и намерения человека – и всякий раз уходил от ударов Галена. В два человеческих роста, с пятнадцатью манипуляторами, дроид опускал тяжеленные «руки» на переборки, под которые нырял Гален. Аппаратура искрила, детали разлетались веером. Гален совершил прыжок по диагонали и повис на потолке. Он отсек протянувшийся к его ноге манипулятор с резаком и по очереди рубил конечности дроида, как щупальца дианоги. Когда дроиду не осталось, чем снимать Галена, Старкиллер вертикально вонзил меч в его механический мозг и аккуратно спикировал с потолка вне пределов досягаемости падающей металлической громадины.

У дроида-монтажника просто не могло быть боевой программы. Он действовал, как человек. Точнее, как человек, находящийся за пределами пункта управления и, видимо, мониторящий действия Галена, имеющий пульт удаленного доступа и руководящий перемещениями дроида, мгновенно и весьма успешно переориентирующийся. Но тогда почему эти работники мониторной не вызвали сюда отряд охраны?

Гален огляделся. Пункт управления был безнадежно разнесен, теперь Гален не мог пользоваться неисправной аппаратурой.

Он покинул разгромленное помещение и направился непосредственно к самому рудомету, рассчитывая перегрузить генератор питания молниями.

Гален продолжал свой путь по заводским коридорам, пробивая себе дорогу и в моменты передышек сверяясь с планом, которым снабдил его Вейдер, и в котором Гален ничего не понимал. Он угодил в плавильный цех, в котором не было живых рабочих, и там на него открылась настоящая охота – манипуляторы норовили опустить его в плавильные печи, Галену снова показалось, что ими управляют извне. С большим трудом, оставив после себя кучу неисправной аппаратуры, он вырвался из цеха, прорезав дверь.

Гален вызвал турболифт, дождался, двери подъемника разъехались – и оттуда вывалился целый отряд штурмовиков в черной броне, а за ними выкатился астромех. Ребята в белых шлемах открыли пальбу. Гален совершил гигантский прыжок, в полете уворачиваясь от выстрелов, зацепился за трубу в пятнадцати метрах вверху – и, балансируя на трубе, стал отражать световым мечом бластерные лучи. Кому в голову, кому в грудь, кому в живот – вскоре достойный ученик Дарта Вейдера уничтожил всю охрану. Размахивая мечом и прицельно отбивая выстрелы, Гален не заметил, что астромех не пострадал.

Отдышавшись, парень спрыгнул с трубы и вновь двинулся к лифту, перешагивая через бездыханных штурмовиков. Лифт перед его носом унесся куда-то ввысь, а из шахты лифта с грохотом и скрежетом, карабкаясь по стене и используя колышущиеся тросы для упора, полезли «стражи тени». Первый выстрелил, еще находясь в шахте лифта. Марек отбивал бластерные лучи, кромсал доспехи световым мечом, и как раз в тот миг, когда испустил дух последний «страж», со спины к Галену подъехал астромех, выдвинул манипулятор и исторг разряд. Подавляя с помощью Силы боль от ожога, чуть не запнувшись об покореженный каркас, из которого наполовину вывалился обугленный труп «стража тени», Гален рубанул по Р2, но тот с неожиданной прыткостью сделал рывок в сторону, и меч Галена только пропалил крышку. Все же дроид на вираже и от удара не устоял и завалился набок, крышка отвалилась, и стало ясно, что из него вытащили почти всю начинку, чтобы смог поместиться… мальчик.

Из Р2 выполз принц-бастард, беззубо ухмыляясь. Его обритую голову рассекал шрам от трепанации. Марек с ужасом осознал, что в голове у него пульт. И, похоже, пульт универсальный – принц легко и без забот подключался к любой технике, устройство которой изучал. И, очевидно, он был знаком с начинкой всей аппаратуры на верфи Раксус Прайма.

– Ваше высочество, небезопасно там играть, – негромко позвал Гален.

Императорский сынок сделал пасс и обиженно сказал:

– Ты хочешь прыгнуть в шахту лифта!

Но Гален не сдвинулся с места: ситёнок был еще недоучен, недостаточно контролировал свои эмоции и не умел в полной мере применять свою чудовищную мощь. На Галена нахлынул крышесносящий поток обиды и злобы, но принц сработал скорее как эмпат, чем как индуктор. Видимо, его намного интенсивнее тренировали влиять на дроидов, чем на людей.

Марек сгреб мальчишку в охапку:

– Лучше не рыпайтесь, ваше высочество. И больше ничего не активируйте. Вы мне понадобитесь для завершения моего задания.

Он вернулся к посадочному доку, Силой убеждая всех сотрудников, пытавшихся задать какие-то вопросы, что они немедленно его забудут, будто он тут не проходил. Галену намного милее был бы обычный способ затыкания ртов при помощи меча и молний, но живой груз мешал драться.

Гален загнал Ирека в кабину «Тени» и вскоре покинул пределы станции. Когда «Тень» вышла на орбиту, Гален отвел взгляд от приборной панели. Привязанный к креслу, в энергетических наручниках, сын Палпатина тупо смотрел в черноту за иллюминатором.

– А теперь ты перенацелишь рудометную пушку, с помощью которой со станции выбрасывают в космос отходы. Пушка должна сработать внутри станции, ну ты понял, – потребовал Гален.

– Я не могу подключиться. Я ее еще не изучал. Дайте чертежи, я вам запущу.

Гален пощелкал кнопками и вывел голограмму:

– Схема пушки. Изучайте, мой принц...

Он откинулся в кресле и сложил ноги на приборную панель.

Такого оружия галактика еще не знала. Киборг, наделенный Силой, способный дистанционно влиять на работу механизмов, на расстоянии перепрограммировать компьютеры – этот мальчишка уже сейчас стоит дороже Вейдера и всех агентов-форсъюзеров, выполняющих поручения императора. Когда он подрастет и научится прилично фехтовать и влиять на сознание людей – цены ему не будет. А инвалидов в скафандрах – в металлолом.

Гален закусил губу. Теперь смысл мероприятия стал ясен. Вейдер просто-напросто узнал, что принц-бастард улетел изучать заводскую технику на верфи Раксус Прайма. Вся диверсия была направлена против одного-единственного ребенка.

Гален вздрогнул – на приборной панели загорелся огонек заработавшего передатчика. Видимо, принц опять взялся за свои штучки – подключился и дистанционно настроил связь. Мальчишка дал аппаратуре команду передать на базу позывные и параметры «Тени негодяя». Включай теперь, не включай глушители пеленгации – бесполезно. «Тень» Галена уже под колпаком.

– Что вы творите, ваше высочество? – нехорошо блеснув глазами, Старкиллер активировал световой меч и сунул гудящий алый клинок под нос связанному принцу. Жар клинка заставил пацана отодвинуться, насколько было возможно.

– Я работаю, дядя из свиты Вейдера. Как вы сказали. Имейте терпение, я никогда еще не работал с такими системами.

Передатчик разразился:

– Старкиллер, войдите в посадочный док. В противном случае открываем огонь на поражение. Старкиллер, вы меня поняли?

Гален не спешил вдавливать кнопку обратной связи и отвечать. Он жег взглядом принца – как его там, не запоминать же по именам всех бастардов Палпатина. Чертов мальчишка ответил непокорным, торжествующим взглядом таких же серо-стальных, как у отца, глаз.

– Зарэжу.

– А ты лучше врежься в этот твой рудомет. Эффект будет тот же, как если бы я его перенацелил. Станцию бы разнесло, да. И твое корыто вместе с ней.

Гален позеленел. Еще на «Палаче», при просмотре планов станции, его дроид Прокси предупредил хозяина, что вероятность выйти из радиуса взрыва с минимальными повреждениями корабля – 0,01%. Гален тогда только отмахнулся. Он верил, что успеет уйти в гиперпространство. С ним Сила, и не будет же многоуважаемый учитель посылать своего верного Старкиллера на смерть.

Над верфью поднялся ИЗР, готовый разнести «Тень негодяя» на атомы. Гален фыркнул – оказали честь его суденышку, посылают против одного-единственного джедая целый ИЗР! Таранить рудомет и приносить свою молодую жизнь на алтарь грандиозной аферы Вейдера не имело смысла. Марек приподнялся в кресле, вцепившись в приборную панель, в крохотном мозгу под твердым черепом забрезжила безумная идея – а не попробовать ли?

Мощный рывок Силы – и ИЗР стал заваливаться туда, откуда взлетел. Но он успел выпустить эскадрилью СИДов, и приближающиеся истребители беспокоили Галена намного сильнее, чем столкновение ИЗР с верфью и последовавший взрыв. Разлетающиеся обломки врезались в искусственный спутник, и станция сошла с прежней орбиты.

Пожалуй, Гален сдастся. Хотя б оттянет время до неминуемой гибели. Но перед смертью Гален Марек, «Старкиллер», не откажет себе в последнем удовольствии перерезать горло пятилетнему. Вейдеровская школа!

Лишь миллиметр отделял световой клинок от шеи мальчишки, как зажегся дисплей коммуникатора, на котором вместо ожидаемых мужланов в форме появилась женщина. Гален даже успел заметить, что она сверх всякой меры накрашена и увешана побрякушками, – перед тем, как опрокинуться в кресле. Глаза Старкиллера полезли из орбит. Разинутый рот с присвистом хватал воздух, не проходивший в горло, сжатое щупальцем Силы. Точно так же любимый наставник Вейдер с Корусанта удушил одного старпома в системе Саффиата, у которого верхняя пуговка на кителе была расстегнута.

– Мадам Исмарен, мадам Исмарен, диверсанта необходимо передать под стражу, это же самосуд, – суетился начальник ретрансляционной станции по ту сторону передатчика.

– Как же там принц Ирек? Он жив, он цел? – подпрыгивал бессменный репетитор вундеркинда, профессор Магроди, страшась лишиться работы, и пытался заглянуть мамаше Исмарен и начальнику станции через плечо.

Это было последнее, что слышал Гален. Он стукнулся головой об приборную панель, и свет у него в глазах померк.

ХХХ

– Атака повстанца-камикадзе… При катастрофе, вызванной падением ИЗР «Непобедимый» на судоверфь Раксус-Прайма, погибло 50 тысяч заводского персонала и 40 тысяч человек на борту судна… – вслух, без выражения Палпатин читал доклад, подготовленный Вейдером.

– Мне сообщили, что на верфи с целью обучения находился ваш сынок Ирек с его матерью, – прогудел Дарт Вейдер. – Я приношу вам свои, пых-пых, глубочайшие соболезнования, владыка Сидиус.

ХХХ

Гален очнулся во вращающемся энергетическом коконе по пути через гиперпространство.

– Эй, куда меня везут?

– Куда надо! – огрызнулся охранник.

Удар Силы разворотил всю аппаратуру в помещении, сбив с ног тяжело контуженных штурмовиков. Кокон погас.

Прорвавшись на мостик и оставляя позади горы изжаренных тел, Гален Силой поднял в воздух капитана:

– Так куда меня везут, кэп?

– Хррр… На «Звезду смерти»… Отпустите!

– Это где? – спросил Гален, не разжимая хватку.

– Это стан… хррр… ция в системе… хррр… Хоруз. Там на… нахо… дятся Дарт Вейдер и его величество Палп… хрр…

– Так везите, куда надо! Только пожрать дайте и меч мой это самое.

Остаток пути Марек проделал как пассажир, ел и пил в свое удовольствие.

ХХХ

– Роганда прислала голограмму с Раксус-Прайма – что за околесицу ты написал мне в отчете, Вейдер?

– Меня дезинформировали, владыка Сидиус. Виновные будут найдены и оперативно удушены, пых-пых!

ХХХ

Резня началась прямо в ангаре «Звезды». Бессчетные орды пеших штурмовиков, да еще и снайперы, – Гален взмывал в воздух, вбирал в себя Силу и извергал ее из себя, расшвыривая все живое и неживое вокруг, стены гнулись, а выстрелы он отражал даже не взмахами меча, а щитом молний. Пробившись к лифту, Гален отогнул массивную решетку по ту сторону ангара, шарахнул молнией и, расчистив себе путь, спрыгнул в шахту.

В компункте Таркин ломал пальцы, заведя руки за спину.

– Что там происходит? – выплюнул он. – Говорите уже…

– Наши солдаты справятся, сэр, ситуация под контролем…

Палпатин скрестил руки на груди:

– Опять этот остолоп? Зря я тогда не присутствовал на кремации.

Гален долго плутал по туннелям, натыкаясь на облавы и отправляя стрелков в вечность, и после очередного марш-броска попал в шахту для луча «Звезды смерти», в данный момент, к несчастью, выключенного. Прошел систему залов с вращающимися кольцами, стопоря оборудование и выстраивая кольца в анфиладу, и угодил в помещение, где сходились лучи лазеров – а туда с отчаяния выслали пару шагоходов. Гален запрыгнул на первый танк, в то же время опрокидывая Силой второй, и всадил меч в корпус по самую рукоятку, вспарывая обшивку и пригвождая водителя и стрелка к сиденьям. Оплавленные искореженные обломки шагохода грохнулись на палубу, а Гален уже летел сносить орудия с его дезориентированного близнеца.

Поднявшись на лифте – Гален уже счет им потерял – до самой верхней площадки напротив собирающей линзы, громила столкнулся с новым отрядом охраны. Оставив за собой кучу бездыханных тел, он вынес ударом Силы дверь и гулко затопал по коридору.

– С тридцать второй палубы передают – джедай положил уже сотню наших людей и прорывается в покои императора! – Мотти так надулся и раскраснелся, что, казалось, был готов лопнуть.

– А вы недооценивали темную сторону Силы, адмирал, – бросил Вейдер, и даже в модуляциях механического голоса был заметен оттенок довольства.

ХХХ

Палпатин и Гален поливали друг друга молниями, не достигавшими противника и схлестывавшимися на лету искрящей бело-голубой сетью. Вейдер стоял истуканом, мечтая подкрасться сзади к императору и пырнуть его мечом в спину – но как только верный помощник снял меч с пояса, не успев еще вдавить кнопку активации, старый ситх исторг столь мощный разряд, что Гален рухнул навзничь, обугленный до самых костей.

На этот раз Палпатин не пропустил кремацию, собственноручно снимал, как тушка уезжает на конвейере в печь, чтобы показать занятное видео Роганде и Иреку.

Вейдер уверял, что его ученик, подлечившись, скрылся в неизвестном направлении и с тех пор не выходил на контакт, а теракт говорит только о том, что Гален примкнул к повстанцам.

— У мертвого не спросишь, — отрезал Палпатин. Респиратор помощничка с надсадным хрипом втянул воздух – Вейдер готовился к экзекуции, скорее всего, последней в жизни.

— Вейдер. Я тебе запрещаю находиться со мной на одном судне – чтоб протеза твоего не было даже на планете, где нахожусь я. Связь только по голограмме. Ты меня понял?

— Владыка Сидиус всеблаг и всемилостив! Пых-пых.


	11. Самоволочка

До самого взлета с военного космодрома в душе Даалы все еще кипела надежда, но, когда «Горгона» оторвалась от взлетно-посадочной платформы, – остались только твердые осколки накипи. Назад, в уютненькое Моу. И наградных не дали.

Когда она покидала «Звезду смерти», Таркин не пригласил ее залетать в гости на обратном пути. Что ж, Даала поняла, что между ними все кончено, еще когда он не навестил ее, раненую, в госпитале – и не приближался, пока она не улетела со станции.

На «Раб-1» поступил вызов по выделенному каналу, зашифрованному по высшей степени секретности. Даала разрешила Бобе ответить заказчику, а сама стояла вне зоны проекции.

Мигая и подергиваясь, голограмма рявкнула:

– Фетт! Чем ты занимаешься, пых-пых! Твой сигнал идет все еще с Бисса, пых-пых, а объект замечен уже на Камино! Пых-пых! Я за что тебе деньги плачу, пых-пых!

– Вы мне еще ни копейки не заплатили, владыка Вейдер, – бесстрастно уточнил Боба.

– Утром объект, пых-пых, вечером – деньги.

– Обычно я взимаю предоплату, – заметил Боба, – мне на расходы. Топливо по нашим временам, знаете, в копеечку…

Черный шлем саркастически пыхнул, и голограмма погасла.

Боба откинулся в кресле, взъерошив себе волосы. Даала забралась к нему на колени, обвила его ногами и сомкнула пальцы вокруг его шеи.

– Просвети меня, Боба, зачем наш главком нанимает охотников за головами?

– Грош цена была бы мне как охотнику, если бы я делился подробностями своей работы со своими женщинами.

Даала совершила акробатический этюд, в результате оказавшись у Бобы за спиной, обхватила его ногами и нагнулась, заглядывая ему в лицо и щекоча ему грудь и щеку:

– Работа кончилась, Боба. Теперь быть моим хорошим мальчиком – это твоя работа.

Новая работенка безмерно тяготила наложника Даалы. Он сидел взаперти в адмиральской каюте, сексуально оголодавшая бой-баба седлала его, каталась на нем, заставляла голиком ползать на коленях, слегонца охаживая плеточкой и победно ставя сапог на голый Бобин зад. Боба, принеси то, Боба, подай это, Боба, обуй меня… Боба брил ей ноги, скрипя зубами и перебарывая желание придушить адмиральшу. Тяжела и неказиста жизнь секс-раба!

– Я должен поймать и привезти Вейдеру полоумного джедая, который умеет стрелять молниями из пальцев, – объяснил Боба, – желательно живьем.

Он показал Даале голограмму узколобого, очень коротко, почти налысо стриженного парня, играющего вздутыми мускулами. Та восхитилась:

– Какой жеребец!

– Вейдер предупреждал, что этот субъект Силищи набрался невиданной и молниями сбивает ИЗР с орбиты.

– И ты за это взялся? Без обид, Боба, одним охотником за головами в галактике станет меньше. У меня жив-здоров останешься, на всем готовом. Не дури, Боба.

– Даала, отпусти меня.

Адмиральша еще раз глянула на голограмму, на рельефные плечи со вспученными венами, короткую бычью шею и малюсенькие глазки на дегенеративном челе – и прижала палец к губе.

– Пожалуй, Боба, я тебя отпущу – но ты доставишь этого громилу МНЕ. И тогда катись на все четыре стороны.

Фетт просветлел. Даала подошла, закинула руки ему на плечи, через секунду она уже висела на Бобе, обвив ногами его бедра. Бобе пришлось поддержать ее на весу.

– Я даже подвезу тебя на Камино, Боба, – шепнула Даала. – У меня есть там одно личное дельце.

Адмирал Империи рассекает по галактике на звездном разрушителе с 45 тысячами команды, улаживая личные делишки? Боба чуть слышно хмыкнул. Что-то ему не верилось в самоволку. Впрочем, если у Даалы приказ – от того же Вейдера! – то это не его, Бобы, дело.

Каминоанский космопорт Тимира полосовал дождь – и не прекращался, когда Даала в сопровождении Фетта и отряда штурмовиков шлепала по лужам к проходным местной фабрики клонов. Один из штурмовиков держал над ее головой бесполезный зонт.

– Скажите своим подчиненным поднять документацию 38-летней давности, – заявила Даала директору фабрики, развалясь в кресле и сложив ноги на край стола. – Мне нужно знать, кто был заказчиком человеческого клона женского пола.

Директор всплеснул тоненькими трехпалыми ручонками.

– Но мэм, это категорически запрещено! Мы не разглашаем конфиденциальную информацию о клиентуре!

Даалина рука совершила выразительное движение к кобуре.

– Я жду, – напомнила она, сбивая пепел с сигареты на пол и выдыхая дым прямо в широкие ноздри каминоанца.

В этот момент запел сигнал, и секретарша залопотала какую-то тревожную весть – Даала нахмурилась, не понимая языка. Директор нервно стукнул по кнопке проектора, и выросла голограмма начальника охраны:

– Босс, беда! На фабрику прорвался джедай!

Голограмма мигнула, и вместо каминоанской физиономии появился верзила, в прыжках выше головы рассыпающий снопы молний в цилиндры Спаарти и рубящий алым клинком длинные каминоанские шеи охраны и безоружных сотрудников. Стоя в лужах жидкости и кучах осколков, убивец прогрохотал:

– Владыка Вейдер здесь выращивает моих клонов. Клоны есть – Вейдера нет! Где Вейдер?

– Только не убивайте, господин джедай! – заверещал последний уцелевший клонодел, бухаясь на колени.

Все сотрудники, кто успел, забаррикадировались в служебных помещениях. Начальство с замами вытянуло длинные шеи к монитору.

– Это его клоны? – вполголоса осведомилась Даала.

– Вторая партия. Он – клон первой партии, с переписанными воспоминаниями.

– Почему он уничтожает своих братьев? – недоумевала Даала.

– Клоны джедаев неизменно получаются психически неуравновешенными. Мы ищем способы решения этой проблемы…

– Драться с ним бесполезно, – резюмировал Боба, – пытаюсь понять, как его уболтать, чтобы пошел с нами добровольно…

– В том и беда, Боба, Гален-2 сам не знает, что ему нужно, – горевал клонодел.

– Ну, почему же не знает? – возразила Даала. – Галену-2 нужен Вейдер. Пусть ваши люди его накормят и спать уложат. Скажите ему, что послали сообщение Вейдеру, что Вейдер уже летит сюда. А мне понадобится особая экипировка…

Галена-2 временно утихомирили, а Боба был поражен, когда Даала спустя некоторое время появилась в черном скафандре, держа в руке знаменитый шлем. Костюмчик был поспешно изготовлен по образцу имеющихся в наличии голограмм Вейдера; это была, конечно, не полноценная система жизнеобеспечения, а всего лишь имитация дизайна. Даала заставила директора фабрики оплатить этот сверхсрочный заказ.

– Даала, ты сбрендила! – искренне поделился Боба. – У него же Сила, он сразу разоблачит твой, пха, маскарад…

– Спокойно, Боба, у меня есть противоядие.

В волосах у Даалы торчала шпилька из иглы таозина.

Каминоанцы с опаской проводили Даалу и ее десяток штурмовиков к квартирке, выделенной Галену в бывшем общежитии для подрастающих клонов.

При виде внушительной черной фигуры Марек-2 аж присел, выставив вперед узколобую башку.

– Учитель, что за хрень? Я типа это самое не чувствую Силу! – вместо здрасте поведал громила.

– Твоя Сила иссякла, Гален-2, потому что ты клон, – невозмутимо отозвалась Даала. Вокодер в черном шлеме преображал ее голос в механический бас, из респиратора доносилось натужное пыхтение. – Возможности клона не безграничны, ты уже истратил остаток потенциала, доставшегося тебе от твоего прототипа.

– Это самое ну типа вообще! – опечалился Гален-2.

– Идем, – Даала протянула руку в перчатке.

– Куда?

– Ко мне на корабль.

– А потом типа на Корусант, убивать императора? – воспрял Гален-2, но тут же сник. – Как же я это самое типа без Силы-то, короче!

– Я поделюсь с тобой своей Силой, мой юный ученик! – юродствовала Даала. – Идем!

Гален-2 поднялся и, как послушная банта, побрел за развевающимся черным плащом.

Перед отлетом Даала получила от клоноделов скромный гонорар за избавление от мечущей молнии напасти. Всего лишь то, что и просила изначально – комплект документации о создании клона с таким-то порядковым номером, отчет о производственной ошибке — потеряли игрек-хромосому, допустили утечку мидихлориан, — отказ заказчика, некого Сидиуса, и копию договора купли-продажи усыновителям. Даала уже давно ознакомилась с законодательством по вопросам клонирования и знала, что клон не имеет права претендовать ни на долю наследства, ни на какое имущество своего прототипа.

– Учитель, – неотвязно плелся за черной громадиной клон Марека, – а как вы это самое… Вы обещали! Это типа… Мне Силу… ну это, короче…

– Да, Гален, конечно. Пойдем в мою каюту.

Когда за вошедшими закрылась дверь, Даала сорвала черный шлем.

Гален-2 уронил челюсть.

– УЧИТЕЛЬ?

Даала осклабилась:

– Да, Гален, ведь ты никогда не видел меня без этой маски!

– Типа… – задыхался клон. – Это самое…

– Видишь ли, мой юный друг, – Даала со вздохом поставила шлем на стол, – патриархат, царящий в нашем обществе, все еще не избавившемся от предубеждения против женщин, вынудил меня годами скрывать лицо, прятаться в этих доспехах, наводящих на мысль об инвалидности. В обществе, где все еще существует предрассудок о мужских и женских профессиях, я выбрала – мужскую, и, чтобы избежать разоблачения, я даже не могла себе позволить обедать вместе с остальными, Гален!

– Это… я… ну, короче, ваще!

– Я поделюсь с тобой своей Силой, малыш, как обещала, – плотоядно улыбаясь, Даала начала разоблачаться. – Что стоишь, ученик? Ложись!

Гален лег и был немилосердно попользован.

ХХХ

Боба негодующим взглядом сверлил иллюминатор. Во тьме космоса за бортом проплывало бездыханное тельце Галена.

– Даала! Я же должен живьем привезти его Вейдеру!

– А привезешь трупик, – безмятежно отозвалась адмиральша. – А лучше привези голограмму. И клонировать будет некого.

– Я думал, ты нашла мне замену и теперь отпустишь, – кипел Фетт.

– Его было опасно держать при себе, – с едва заметной ноткой сожаления отозвалась Даала. Мощные телеса, крепкий, добротный корень, гормоны, бурлящие в горячей крови – все это добро пришлось выбросить за борт, пока Гален не догадался, что его обманывают. – А ты… – Она одернула китель. – Лети, птаха. Насильно мил не будешь.

– Я на «Раб-1»!

– Галена ловить?

Боба кивнул на полном ходу, не оборачиваясь.

– После того, как я за тебя всю работу сделала, – крикнула Даала, – мог бы хоть попрощаться!

– А я не прощаюсь. Может, еще увидимся. Если нужны будут услуги охотника за головами – обращайся, скидку сделаю!

Фетт подмигнул и устремился к ближайшему лифту. Когда «Раб-1» покинул стыковочный шлюз, «Горгона» исчезла в гиперпространственном коридоре, ведущем в Моу.

ХХХ

До боли знакомое зрелище – конструкция из пятнадцати астероидов, вокруг которых лениво кружили три ИЗР, многочисленные искусственные спутники и прототип «Звезды смерти». «Горгона» заняла привычную низкую орбиту.

– Что-нибудь стоящее внимания за время моего отсутствия? – устало спросила Даала у капитана Маллинора, которого оставляла на командовании.

– Никак нет, мэм.

Даала пожала плечами. Так она и думала.

Не успела Даала вернуться в обжитый кабинет – секретарь доложил, что явилась Ксакс.

– Здравия желаю, мэм! Можно узнать, какое решение принято насчет меня по результатам просмотра протокола моего допроса?

– И не лень так языком ворочать, – пробормотала Даала. После болтанки в узком коридоре между черными дырами, со всех сторон тянувшими «Горгону» в свое ненасытное нутро, и усиленной дозы радиации у нее заныли груди и разболелась голова – последствие осколочного ранения в бою с повстанцами в системе Хоруз. Даала пощупала шрам от трепанации под отросшими волосами и, пытаясь подавить гримасу боли, продолжала:

– Не буди лихо, пока оно тихо, дурашка. Если бы ты не пришла, я б и не вспомнила.

Квай продолжала стоять, в глазах повисли вопросительные знаки.

– Мальчишка галлюцинировал. Постоянно тебя вспоминает, дуется на взрослых.

– Я рада, что с меня сняты подозрения.

Впрочем, после случая на Коррибане образ Квай изрядно потускнел. Даала была в этом уверена.

Адмиральша прижала ладонь к некогда пробитому виску. Возможно, Роганда права – «лучше царствовать в аду, чем прислуживать в раю», и ей нужно радоваться, что ее не перевели из уютненького Моу под турболазеры. Здесь, в Моу, она – на вершине, и – в гулком одиночестве. Даала не сочла нужным посвящать клевретов в подробности своей вылазки, но временами, да что временами – частенько ее грызла невозможность хоть с кем-нибудь поговорить по-человечески, а не рявкать приказы. Но не носить же в себе хотя бы самую яркую новость, тем более, что собеседница опосредованно поучаствовала в крупнейшем геноциде за всю историю Империи, если не всей галактики.

Даала слабо усмехнулась и поманила ее пальцем.

– Посмотри-ка.

Квай нагнулась над датападом. Даала переписала себе кадры испытания суперлазера.

– Какая это планета?

– Альдераан.

Ксакс не изменилась в лице. Наконец Даала не выдержала:

– Что скажешь?

– А что от меня требуется, мэм?

– Рвать на себе перья. Стонать, что совесть замучила. Горько раскаиваться, что участвовала в этом проекте.

– Вырванными перьями их не воскресишь, – лаконично откликнулась Ксакс. – А все слезы я выплакала в ОЛИПО. По всей видимости, я последняя из моего народа.

Даала показала другую голограмму.

– А это не твой сородич?

– А кто это? – восхитилась Квай.

– На лычки посмотри.

– Гранд-адмирал?..

– Траун. Большой любитель животных, разводит исаламири, – Даала вонзила перст в голограмму – на плечах синего красноглазика свернулся хвостатый питомец.

Ксакс сахарно улыбалась, синие глаза мечтательно затуманились. Даала покачала головой и тут же скривилась от пронзившей мозг боли. Подарила девчонке пищу для фантазий перед сном! И, похоже, образ Трауна впечатлил ее намного больше, чем известие о геноциде Альдераана!

ХХХ

Учения на орбите проходили под девизом «Разленились тут без меня?». «Мантикора» изрыгнула эскадрилью СИДов, которую Даала не без сарказма окрестила «Сукины дети». Сукинсыны изображали пиратов, прочие демонстрировали эффективные действия по обезвреживанию.

Как только Даала вернулась на планетоид, к ней примчался Канда, ответственный за коммуникации.

– Ваше превосходительство! Кто-то рылся в вашем компьютере, по локалке, и связь устанавливал с Корусантом.

– Из моего кабинета? – озверела Даала, кляня себя за то, что годами не меняла код электронного замка. Безалаберность, сказал ей Палпатин…

– Д-да, ваше превосходительство, – ответил, трепеща, связист. – Сначала взломали ваш компьютер, потом проникли лично и звонили на…

– Корусант – это не ответ, Канда! – рявкнула Даала. – Говори прямо – вы не запеленговали передачу, вы только смогли зафиксировать сам факт, апостериори!

– Д-да, мэм, – поник головой связист.

– Идиоты. – Даала принялась мерить шагами кабинет. Рано сбросили со счетов подозрения насчет Ксакс, подумала она. Впрочем, для верности Даала решила не ограничиваться привычной синей кандидатурой, и знаменитый детектор лжи не остывал под беспрестанно сменяющимися подозреваемыми, а были это не только научные сотрудники; офицеров, обслуживающий персонал и солдатню тоже не миновала чаша сия. Даала решила идти по алфавиту. Моу охватила лихорадка доносительства. Каждый из кожи вон лез, стремясь очернить ближнего своего. Перемещения тружеников Моу восстанавливались чуть ли не по минутам. Словом, на Даалу и ее помощников навалилась куча работы; прошло две недели, а в расследовании конца-краю не видно.

Только-только на знаменитом кресле бестрепетно умостился профессор Ренн Волц, совершенно не опасаясь экзекуции – он же знал, что невиновен! – как Даале сообщили, что в Моу незваные гости.

Рассекая взвихрения мерцающих газов, из-за завесы, отделяющей планетоид от коридора между черными дырами, вынырнула клиновидная туша ИЗР. С «Горгоны» немедленно понесся широкополосной сигнал:

– Неопознанный звездный разрушитель, назовите себя и цель прибытия…

– «Предостерегающий», прибыл по вызову с комплекса.

– Передайте пропускной код…

С «Предостерегающего» передали.

Пока подчиненные вели переговоры, Даала в недоумении смотрела на монитор. Она знала, что «Предостерегающий» закреплен за гранд-адмиралом Трауном, и сейчас терялась в догадках. Так и есть, сам Траун припожаловал.

Челнок доставил гранд-адмирала на планетоид и, пройдя стыковочный шлюз, выплюнул пассажиров. Вояки Даалы ровными рядами выстроились в ангаре, и сама адмиральша, несмотря на вновь разыгравшуюся головную боль, стояла навытяжку, как младшая по званию. После обмена приветствиями Даала поинтересовалась:

– Что вас привело, сэр?

– Получил сообщение, что ваш научно-производственный комплекс предоставит мне дополнительное оборудование.

Даала скрестила руки на груди. Мофф Таркин не связывался с ней после ее вояжа на «Звезду смерти». В любом случае, если он принял решение передать Трауну некую аппаратуру из Моу, он был обязан поставить Даалу в известность. Не счел нужным? Разве это возможно? А не связано ли появление Трауна с тем загадочным звоночком или письмецом с ее передатчика?

– Распоряжение от гранд-моффа, – потребовала Даала.

Траун не кликнул адъютанта, а тот не предъявил ни цидульку с подписью и печатью, ни датапад с приказом, зашифрованным личным кодом губернатора. Траун просто поднял брови и сказал:

– Вы даете повод счесть, что вам об этом ничего не известно.

Пока Даала и Траун выясняли подробности досадного недоразумения, в сторонке мялся Даалин адъютант с комлинком. Когда адмиральша наконец изволила обратить на него внимание, секретаришка в мундире поведал, что д-р Ксакс просит разрешения переговорить с гранд-адмиралом.

– Чем занимается д-р Ксакс? – лениво уточнил Траун.

– Квай Ксакс – инженер-конструктор, входит, кстати говоря, в коллектив разработчиков «Звезды смерти», – проронила Даала, и Траун немедленно представил сухопарого очкарика с безгубым ртом, проеденной думами морщиной на высоком челе и ежиком седых волос. Поверх его военной формы накинут расстегнутый лабораторный халат, и все обращаются к нему «док».

Трауна препроводили в малый конференц-зал – почти все помещение занимал овальный стол. Ему навстречу поднялась хрупкая, слащавая девица с нежно-голубой кожей и водопадом белесых перьев.

– Добрый вечер, – нежным, певучим голоском, кокетливо улыбаясь, заговорила она. – Меня зовут Квай Ксакс. Это я посылала вам сообщение.

– И какую же единицу оборудования вы намерены мне предоставить? – скептически осведомился гранд-адмирал, скрестив на груди руки в белых перчатках. Исаламири на хозяйских плечах навострил уши.

– Себя! – Блондинка купала его в лучах улыбки. – Цвет вашей кожи говорит о том, что у нас могут быть дети.

Близнецы. Два мальчика. Так мечтала Ксакс.

Первым побуждением гранд-адмирала было схватиться за голову и застонать. Траун направлялся в Неизвестные Регионы с картографической экспедицией, имевшей все шансы перерасти в конкистадорскую. Но для начала ему выделили всего один ИЗР. Он получил сообщение из Моу – курс «Предостерегающего» подкорректировали, чтобы выйти в Неизвестные Регионы через систему Кесселя. А вместо обещанного оборудования оказалась экзальтированная девица, которая пошла на подлог, проникла в кабинет адмирала и использовала ее передатчик, предварительно взломав ее запаролированные файлы с адмиралтейскими кодами доступа, выяснила, как выйти на Трауна… Ее энергию и ее навыки – да в мирных бы целях.

– Я направляюсь на задание, а не в круиз. Благодаря вам сделал бесполезный крюк.

Квай вскинула тонкие руки и подпустила в голос трагические нотки:

– Я обращаюсь к вам за помощью, как… синяя к синему. Помогите мне вырваться отсюда. Когда мне было десять лет, меня в числе одаренных детей, зарекомендовавших себя на региональных олимпиадах, забрали в ОЛИПО – Омватский лагерь интенсивно-принудительного обучения, настолько интенсивного, что девять мальчиков поумирали от перенапряжения, выжила одна я. Меня направили сюда на работу. Увезли, поселили, заставили, ни отпусков, ни зарплаты – рабство! Мне некуда деться, у меня нет корабля, а моя родная планета лежит в руинах после орбитальных бомбардировок. Я вынуждена заниматься разработками оружия, участвовать в бессмысленной кровавой бойне, жить с осознанием, что я, пацифистка по убеждениям, приложила руку ко взрывам густонаселенных планет вместе с мирными гражданами, с птицами и животными!

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на каменном лице Трауна.

– Я нахожусь на службе, барышня. Я не могу брать пассажиров.

– У вас 50 тысяч человек на борту – неужели не найдется места для меня одной? – Ксакс сахарно улыбнулась. – И я уверена, что у вас никого нет. Вы заполняете эту пустоту любовью к животным, – тут Ксакс достала из кармана пачку сухих галет, отломила четвертинку и попыталась скормить исаламири. Тот своротил нос. – Я скрашу ваше одиночество…

Если бы ей удалось проникнуть на борт «Предостерегающего», в чемодане каком-нибудь… Трауну бы ничего не осталось, как увезти пассажирку в неведомые дали.

Квай поймала гранд-адмирала за локоть и как бы невзначай коснулась его грудью. Ей хотелось, чтобы Траун сам пощупал ей груди, сначала схватил бы за левую, потом за правую, она бы взвизгнула – тоненько, игриво, с радостной готовностью; потом у них бы родились близнецы, два мальчика…

– Вы не нравитесь моему исаламири, – отрубил Траун и покинул помещение.

ХХХ

Ксакс уныло смотрела вслед улетающему кораблю Трауна.

– Исаламири ему женилку откусил, что ли.

Даала осклабилась, в ее взгляде мешались насмешка и печаль.

– Дурашка, ты ему себя в любовницы предлагала? Не каждый мужик согласится взять натурой! Посулила бы денежку, может, он бы и согласился тебя увезти.

– Все, что у меня было, я заплатила Чирзу, – дернула плечиком Ксакс. Даала сообразила, что это тот самый деваронец на «Ястребе».

– Квай! Я понимаю, что у тебя острый недолюбит, но ты пролюбила наши координаты! Ты нарушила прямой и недвусмысленный приказ гранд-моффа!

– Чтоб ему исаламири обгадил его белый китель, чтоб его ИЗР в черную дыру утянуло, – на своей волне бормотала Ксакс.

– Ты же снабдила его корректными координатами, – криво усмехнулась Даала. – Не утянет.

– Жаль, что его не было на Альдераане!

Даала искренне жалела, что по должностной инструкции возбраняется спроваживать ученых за борт – или в синтезатор пищи, расщепляющий сырье на белки и углеводы. «Пушечное мясо – можно, – вещал в свое время Таркин, – можно и нужно, пушечного мяса у нас много. А это – мозги. Их беречь надо. Максимум – карцер».

Но последняя выходка Ксакс – это однозначно за борт. Лети, догоняй Трауна!

Блюдя сверхсекретность, Даала, приняв командование комплексом-новостройкой, дала улетающим строителям неверные координаты. Корабли с рабочими и инженерами сгинули в ближайшей черной дыре. Жаль, что нельзя повторить тот же прием с Трауном. С минуту она рассматривала вариант – пригласить гранд-адмирала на обед, предварительно шепнув коку пару ласковых. Отравив Трауна, она предложит его людям влиться в ее коллектив; при том, что у нее численный перевес в четыре раза, вряд ли его зам решит драться. Даала вздрогнула и тряхнула головой, отметая несуразные мысли: секретность – от своих же? Иногда ей приходило на ум: что, если о них все забудут? Если с куратором что-то случится – теракт, отставка – то некому будет им помочь, никто не будет знать о местонахождении Моу. Трауна пришлось отпустить живым и здоровым, чтоб при случае было к кому обратиться. А Ксакс отправилась в карцер.


	12. Болтуны

С Кариды возвернулся Лемелиск. Губастый, обрюзгший, он вытаращил единственный глаз навыкате:

– Верните Ксакс.

– Она наказана.

– Мы тут все вкалываем, а она там отдыхает. Мне нужна помощница. Верните мою ассистентку на ее рабочее место!

– В твое отсутствие она совершила очень серьезный проступок. Я не могу выпустить ее из-под стражи.

Не рассказывать же Лемелиску, что его помощница взломала систему связи и передавала мессидж на Корусант от имени адмирала Даалы. Засмеет.

– Пока меня не было, бездельники под вашим недреманным оком устроили сидячую забастовку? – Бевел блеснул красным огоньком искусственного глаза. – Так верните мою ассистентку, у меня она занимается своими непосредственными обязанностями, времени у нее нет на глупости.

Передать ее под трибунал Даала в принципе не могла, и не только ввиду нежелательности исходящих сообщений из Моу, но и потому, что Ксакс официально покойница, гранд-мофф Таркин включил ее в список погибших при бомбардировках Омвата. Пришлось распорядиться, чтобы заключенную освободили из-под ареста.

В научном городке никто не комментировал ее отсутствие и возвращение. Полное равнодушие. При виде того, кто добился ее освобождения, Квай выдала:

– Что у тебя с глазом?

– Попал в перестрелку с повстанцами… На корабле был взрыв – семь трупов, пять инвалидов, я без глаза остался.

«Лучшие мозги Империи чуть не размазало по стенке!» – скрипел Лемелиск, описывая всем встречным, как участились теракты на имперские суда. Мстят за Альдераан, подумала Даала. Имперская пресса, конечно, замалчивала новости о взрыве двух планет, но суда, направлявшиеся в вотчину Бейла Органы, обнаружили на месте планеты метеоритное поле. Скоро, очень скоро властям придется обнародовать официальное объяснение исчезновения одной из самых известных и процветающих планет и вычеркнуть Альдераан с карт.

Когда-то Даала побывала на планете, жители которой славились трепетным отношением к экологии, строя свои города на скалистых плато, на ледниках, чтобы не повредить растительность. Тогда она еще была капитаном таркиновского флагмана «Палачиха». По пути из космопорта к поместью Органы они с Таркином гневно обсуждали запрет охоты на Альдераане.

…Бейл Органа сказал:

– Доча, к нам гранд-мофф Таркин приехал свататься.

Лея опешила:

– Пап, он же старый… и женатый!

Бейл обнял ее за плечи:

– Конечно, Леечка, он ведь сват. Он приехал сватать тебя за его величество императора.

Лея побагровела. Бейл с ласковой улыбкой подтолкнул дочурку:

– А теперь быстренько беги переодевайся, выноси каравай, будем свата хлебом-солью и рушныками встречать.

Лея вышла на балкон. К особняку подъехал бронированный тяжеловооруженный спидер, выскочил раб Акбар в ливрее и открыл дверцу гранд-моффу Таркину и каперангу Даале. Таркин заметил в окне Лею и приветственно помахал рукой. Лея сделала высокий мах ногой и сшибла с подоконника вазу с цветами. Ваза полетела на голову Таркину.

Акбар пробормотал:

– It's a trap.

Лея заорала:

– НЕЕЕЕТ! Я НЕ ВЫЙДУ ЗАМУЖ ЗА ПАЛПАТИНА!

Вслед за ней на балконе появился Бейл. Широко улыбаясь, он помахал рукой:

– Всех с Днем дурака!

Через несколько минут мокрый, взъерошенный Таркин стоял в гостиной Органы и вытирался полотенцем. Бейл приплясывал вокруг него:

– Это была шутка! Дико извиняюсь, дико извиняюсь, шутка, шутка!

– Ну что ж, шутка так шутка, – проскрипел гранд-мофф. – А теперь давайте обсудим вопрос размещения нашей военной базы на Альдераане…

Лея взвизгнула:

– Какую еще базу? Вы приехали меня сватать!

Таркин обмотал полотенце вокруг шеи и сварливо откликнулся:

– Мы с капитаном Даалой прибыли обсудить с вице-королем вопрос размещения базы, а сватовство – это неудачная шутка вашего папеньки.

– НЕЕЕЕТ! Мы – мирная планета, мы вас не пустим!

– Леечка, доченька, – протянул Бейл, пытаясь изобразить осуждение – и ответил Таркину фактически то же самое, но не в пример цветистее и многословнее.

Таркин отбыл на «ЗС», и очень вскоре встречал там монаршую особу, искренне интересовавшуюся, как подвигается строительство гигантской станции.

Роганда попросилась с патроном на «Звезду смерти». Она боялась оставаться на Корусанте одна, без Палпатина: на днях она узнала в каком-то уличном прохожем убийцу и насильника Галена Марека.

Увидев в свите Палпатина слащавую девицу, одетую и причесанную, как школьница на выпускном (и возраст тот же), Даала испытала неописуемое отвращение. Если бы увешанное драгоценностями чудо с пером в волосах держало рот на замке, молча хлопая глазами, как и подобает кукле – но, пока Палпатин и Таркин вели служебный разговор, не предназначенный для ушей подчиненных, Роганда подошла к капитанше и выразила безмерное удивление: ведь говорят, что женщин не принимают в ряды доблестной имперской армии…

– Это не запрещено, – сказала Даала, – просто не принято.

После пары-тройки не менее раздражающих вопросов о том, как к ней относится мужское большинство, Даала вспомнила и решила пустить в ход шутку Бейла Органы.

– Наверно, твой патрон тебе еще не говорил? Мы с гранд-моффом летали на Альдераан сватать за Палпатина принцессу Лею.

Когда Палпатин прибыл с совещания, Роганда его встретила – и, не спеша помочь переодеться, начала:

– Патрон, вас поздравить?

– С чем?

– С тем, что вы женитесь на альдераанской принцессе Лее.

– Откуда ты это взяла?

– Каперанг Даала сказала, что… – Роганда передала содержание разговора.

Палпатин фыркнул:

– Хорош я буду женишок в свои 82. Не говоря уже о том, что я никогда не видел дочь Бейла Органы.

– Разве это важно, какая она, когда это выгодный брак…

– Мне платят налоги 70 миллионов планет. Брак с принцессой какой-то одной планеты – это было бы слишком мелко. Тем более, с дочерью моего давнего оппонента. Не смеши.

Все равно, думала Роганда, это превосходный способ утихомирить оппозиционера – жениться на его дочери. Скорее всего, решила она, Палпатин сделал Лее официальное предложение, но получил отказ. Роганда отыскала в голонете пару репортажей с Альдераана – тут Бейл ленточку разрезает, там об экологии вещает – где рядом была его дочь, отменно некрасивая девица, но с завидным приданым.

Палпатин отдал распоряжение изолировать капитана Даалу и применить к ней высшую меру наказания за распространение высказываний уничижительного характера в адрес императора.

Роганда не должна была об этом знать – ведь у него образ доброго дядюшки. Когда дроид привел ее, умытую и нарядную, в императорский будуар, Палпатин изображал перед ней спасителя, но увидел плохо скрываемый ужас и отвращение – оказывается, Роганда должна была стать падаваном Асоки Тано, которая так и не дождалась посвящения в рыцари – ее расстреляли клоны по приказу своего главнокомандующего.

Палпатин посадил девочку к себе на колени и проникновенно начал:

– Детка, у меня и в мыслях не было уничтожать Орден. Я собирался просто перевербовать джедаев, но Вейдер, ослепленный гневом на своих братьев по оружию и Силе – звание мастера ему не дали, место в Совете не выделили – ворвался в Храм, перерезал там падаванчиков… Я пытался его образумить, удержать, говорил ему: подожди, ты еще слишком молод, но он устроил резню… И приказ 66 отдал тоже он.

– А зачем вы при себе держите этого мясника? – спросила Роганда.

– Для того и держу, чтоб еще дел не натворил.

А в другой раз, отвечая на тот же вопрос, он вздохнул:

– Из жалости. Дарт Вейдер оказал мне в прошлом пару мелких услуг, незначительных, – Палпатин отмахнулся, – а сейчас, когда он стал инвалидом… Сам не знаю, зачем держу, после травм он стал мне бесполезен.

Даала без суда и следствия попала в тюрьму на Безнадеге. Таркин, используя свое служебное положение, добился свидания с обитательницей камеры смертников. Прижав ладонь к прозрачной транспаристиловой стене, к которой с той стороны приклеилась рука Даалы, Таркин слышал в комлинке ее голос:

– Я просто решила разыграть любовницу Палпатина. Повторила ей шутку Бейла Органы… Потому что меня просто раздражает эта недалекая самка.

ХХХ

Вейдер вручил воспитаннику голокрон:

– Учись, Гален!

– Гы! А чей это?

Гален протянул лапищу, но Вейдер остановил плывущий по воздуху голокрон, и пирамидка зависла на полпути.

– Это голокрон основателя Нового ордена ситхов, великого реформатора… Ну?

Гален замотал стриженой башкой:

– Не!

– Разберешься, – заключил Вейдер и утопал.

Прилежный ученик уселся на пол, скрестив ноги, и активировал голокрон. Появилась голограмма лысого, обросшего раковинами здоровяка.

– Чё это у тя? – поразился Гален.

– Это орбалиски, юный ученик! Эти паразиты причиняют мне нестерпимую боль, но боль делает ситха сильнее! И их нельзя прожечь световым мечом, я стал неуязвимым. Присади на свое бренное тело пару тысяч живительных орбалисков, юный ученик, и ты обретешь мощь!

– Э, нет, владыка Бейн! – воскликнул практичный Гален, отмахиваясь от голограммы обеими руками. – Я уж как-нибудь это самое, не надо!

– А начинал я простым шахтером, юный ученик, – повествовательно завел Бейн. – Это уж потом я взматерел, орбалисками оброс…

– Только не начинай про орбалисков, опять…

ХХХ

Таркин употребил свое влияние, нажал на все пружины и вытащил свою протеже из тюрьмы. По настоятельной просьбе гранд-моффа Палпатину отправили отчет о казни Даалы, а за ним понесся и донос от перестраховавшегося начальника тюрьмы.

Даала, сменив тюремную спецовку на китель и галифе, смотрела на голограмму, отображавшую маршрут в центр кластера черных дыр, на станцию, размещенную в выдолбленных астероидах, скрепленных мостами.

– Ты не представляешь, чего мне стоило вытащить тебя оттуда! – скрипел зубами Таркин. – Я превысил свои полномочия, пошел на подлог – императору доложили, что ты получила смертельную инъекцию… Я отправлю тебя в кластер черных дыр, и не смей выходить на связь со внешним миром – ты понимаешь, чем это чревато!

И так Даала думала, что Палпатин не в курсе, где находится Моу; Таркин думал, что Палпатин не в курсе, где Даала, а Палпатин тем временем инструктировал преклонившего колено киборга:

– Вейдер, а ты отправляешься осуществлять надзор за Таркином на строительстве «Звезды смерти». У меня есть основания не доверять этому человеку.

– Удушить его, хозяин?

– Пока что он мне пригодится. Но только пока…

Но ненадолго. Как только представится случай, Палпатин припомнит Таркину попытку обмана.

Когда Вейдер снова заглянул в каюту Галена – поинтересоваться успехами, Старкиллер растеряно пялился на утлую кучку оплавленных осколков, над которой поднимался дымок.

– Гален, этот голокрон ситхи тысячу лет передавали от учителя к ученику! – запричитал Вейдер. – Ну вот как ты его угробил?

Старкиллер горестно развел ручищами:

– Он это самое спросил, я ответил, и голокрон того, это самое.

Неразвитая речь Галена, по мысли Вейдера, не порок. Если ученика начнут допрашивать, то ни один дознаватель, даже при поддержке пыточных дроидов и дешифровальщиков, не сможет вытянуть из громилы внятный ответ. А сам Вейдер, благодаря установившейся между ними связи в Силе, мог при случае извлечь из памяти Галена череду нужных образов. Вот и сейчас: Дарт Вейдер четко увидел, как голографический Бейн интересуется:

– Есть ли у тебя цель в жизни, юный ученик?

– Убить императора! – бордо отрапортовал Марек.

– Зачем?

– Ну, это самое… Чтобы натянуть его тёлу!

Голокрон взорвался.

Гален в недоумении глазел на дымящиеся осколки, пока не явился Вейдер.

– Учитель, а чё он, ну это? – робко поинтересовался Старкиллер.

– От возмущения, пых-пых, твоей прямолинейностью.

– Э?

– Нельзя говорить то, что думаешь, тем более – незнакомому человеку!

– Дык это и не человек, – глубокомысленно заметил Гален. И, развивая свою мысль, продолжал: – Он помер тыщу лет назад! Чё низя?

– И что это за повод для цареубийства, – задыхался Вейдер, – оказывается, из-за женщины!

– Но мне очень нужно, – тоскливо поведал Гален. – А по-другому к ней низ-з-зя…

Вейдер хотел было оборвать Галена на полуслове: «Ты должен убить императора, потому что таков приказ учителя, моя воля!», но остановился: личный мотив впридачу – отличное побуждение к активным действиям.

ХХХ

Даала встала из-за стола, подошла к иллюминатору, за которым проплывал макет «Звезды смерти». Не уподобилась ли она наивной дурашке Ксакс, увязавшейся за Иреком на Корусант в надежде, что его родители ее примут, а когда не удалось, подстроившей визит Трауна – в той же самой нелепой надежде? Она, Даала, точно так же носилась по галактике, пытаясь выслужиться перед Палпатином, чтобы навсегда вырваться из Моу – и ничего не добилась, потому что в свое время прочно восстановила его против себя.

ХХХ

Дарт Вейдер задумчиво смотрел на скульптуру из карбонита. Ощупал Силой вмерзшее тело. Внутренние органы и сосуды Галена были целы, не разорвались от давления – уже хорошо, и Вейдер небезосновательно предположил, что Гален успел погрузиться в транс, защитив себя Силой от холода и радиации открытого космоса. Обнадеженный, Вейдер включил разморозку. Гален вывалился на пол, дрожа, неуверенно протер кулаками глаза:

– Гыыы… А чё это было?

– Ты в открытом космосе побывал, пых-пых. Как ты позволил бесСильному бездарю, какому-то там охотнику за головами, уничтожить твой корабль?

– Нееее… – изумился Гален. – Какой охотник, не это самое!

– Боба Фетт в упор расстрелял твой драндулет и выкинул тебя в космос…

– Нифигааа, учитель, типа не это самое вот это вот, – упорно протестовал Гален. Вейдер вздохнул и положил руку на низенький лобешник воспитанника, читая воспоминания. Увидев образ самозванки, за которой Гален безропотно пошел, как банта, Вейдер вскричал:

– Гален, ты дебил! Ты дебил, Гален!

– Чё, учитель, это самое?

– Гален, пых-пых, посмотри на меня! Ты и сейчас думаешь, пых-пых, что я и эта стерва – одно и то же лицо? – страдал обрубок человека.

Гален все еще был очень слаб и не мог подняться с колен. Видя неподдельное возмущение наставника, клон совсем припал к полу:

– Не-е-е… Простите, учитель!

– Эта женщина – адмирал Даала, хотя я не имею ни малейшего понятия, чем она занималась на Камино и каким образом ты оказался в карбоните на «Рабе» Бобы Фетта – в твоей памяти Фетта нет.

Гален переварил информацию и выдал:

– Учитель, можно я сначала отомщу Даале, а потом убью императора?

— Можно! – не подумав, сказал Вейдер. Гален тут же воспрял:

– Учитель, вы всё можете, узнайте для меня, где Даала…

– Нет, Гален. Там она на своей территории. Она уже один раз с легкостью с тобой расправилась…

— Учитель, вы дадите мне координаты и пропускной код на ту базу?..

Вейдер надрывно вздохнул. Да, клон полностью сохранил все черты оригинала. Даже склонность к выходкам из-за женщин (тут Вейдеру невольно вспомнился взорвавшийся голокрон Дарта Бейна).

– Т.е. ты просишь отпуск?

— Да, да! Я слетаю, и…

— А я тебя не отпущу! Ты мне нужен здесь. Мой личный помощник. И не забыл ли ты, Гален, что ты никому не должен попадаться на глаза? Каждый, кто тебя увидит, должен умереть.

— Я помню, шеф, я все помню! Я ж и кромсал клоноделов, чтоб это самое. А она мен оттуда увела… ы-ы… можно я ее это?

— Твои личные делишки несовместимы с твоими основными обязанностями – ты помнишь, — Вейдер взмахнул протезами, и Гален закивал стриженой башкой: да, да, убить императора! – Даала служит на задворках галактики, она пока что нам не опасна. Она далеко. Вот как представится удобный случай, тогда я тебе разрешу.

ХХХ

Разветвленная система прослушки на «Звезде смерти» ежедневно фиксировала множество разговоров, любопытных и не очень. Но в сегодняшнем улове обнаружилась настолько занятная беседа, что запись немедленно передали самому гранд-моффу. Удалось подслушать разговор Дарта Вейдера с размороженной карбонитовой статуей, которую новоприбывший привез на своем корабле и велел поставить в отведенных ему апартаментах.

Было невозможно понять, как и где Гален Марек пересекся с Даалой, но проявленное Вейдером нежелание отпускать помощничка в Моу не обнадежило Таркина. Таркин вспомнил, как Гален Марек взвивался в воздух, распространяя вокруг себя волны энергии, и центробежная сила расшвыривала солдат, вырывая балки и круша металлические перекрытия. Значит, Вейдер клонировал громилу. Таркин представил, как Марек несется по коридорам научно-производственного комплекса, круша все на своем пути, усеянном трупами, а за углом прячутся Даала, Ксакс и Лемелиск со своими бесполезными бластерами. Хорошо, что он уже успел отослать одноглазого обратно в Моу, иначе Марек, чего доброго, проник бы к нему на корабль и благополучно бы пробрался в кластер черных дыр – и прощай, любимое детище. Таркин не понаслышке знал, что иногда целый гарнизон бессилен против одного джедая.


End file.
